


Of Love, Pain and Soulmates

by Freak_Iwa_Cos



Series: IwaKageOi Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Self-Harm, Teenagers, Violence, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 75,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freak_Iwa_Cos/pseuds/Freak_Iwa_Cos
Summary: Kageyama Tobio was a little kid with a hard life. He found comfort on Volleyball and knowing that someday he would find his soulmate. He had always believed that soulmates were supposed to be perfect for each and dreamt of meeting his. Someone who would love him no matter what. Unfortunately that dream was shattered when he found out who his soulmates were.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaKageOi Soulmates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786318
Comments: 219
Kudos: 1175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first fic and I'm actually terrified of posting it. Please note that English is not my first language, so there might be lots of mistakes.  
> As the tags say, it will contain really tough topics, like violence, self harm and eating dissorders. So please, if you think it might be triggering, I'd suggest you not to read this.
> 
> Having said that, if you read it, I hope you like it.

# Chapter 1

In a world where soulmates were a thing, Kageyama was a little boy who's only reason to smile was the thought of being perfect for someone else out there.

Ever since he had memory, his parents had risen him to be perfect. The perfect son, with perfect grades and perfect behavior. He was supposed to be a kid that would make other parents envy his own. A future leader that everyone would want to follow. But of course not always life is as you'd expect.

Kageyama Tobio was a very lonely child who didn't make friends, since he was a shy and very blunt kid. He was always nervous when talking with someone else, afraid of saying something wrong or being misunderstood, something that happened often, as he was not very good with words. That would always end in a punishment at home. His parents would yell at him, and asking him why couldn't he be normal like the other kids. They were ashamed.

He started playing volleyball thanks to his grandfather. He spent a lot of time with him, to get away from his home, where his parents were yelling at each other all the time. It wasn't that surprising that they ended up divorcing each other. One night Kageyama was on his room, doing homework trying to drown his parents yells, when suddenly a door slammed shut, and everything else fell silent. That was the last time he heard from his father. He had never been close to him, but the abandonment had hurt him a lot. He couldn't understand why he did it.

Volleyball was what kept him focus and grounded, and let him forget for a while the thoughts that plague his mind all the time. The words that had been said to him so many times by his parents.: “why can't you be normal” “you are such a waste of space sometime” “we expected so much more from you, young man” “no wonder your father left, he was tired of dealing with you” “stop crying, boys don't cry, grow up” “I pity the pour soul who ends up as your soulmate” and so much more, that he didn't want to think about. When he played all those memories disappears and the only thing that matter were how his hands hit the ball. It would bring him peace and quiet. Unfortunately, spending so much time in volleyball resulted on him dropping his grades at school.

The first time he came home with a bad grade, his mother slapped him. She then apologized, saying that she didn't mean to, but that she was afraid that if she didn't have a steady hand with him, we would become a failure. Kageyama had not shed a tear, afraid of what she would say, but believed that his mother was being honest. But of course, it didn't end there, everytime he did something that wasn't what was expected of perfect Tobio, he would be punished. Verbally and physically. It went from a slap, to denying him food. The only thing that never was denied was volleyball, because as his mother said “with your grades, that stupid sport is the only thing that would give you the chance of good studies. So you'd better no fuck it up”.

His grandfather, on the other hand, seem to be happy with his liking of the sport. Of course he didn't know that Kageyama used it as an escape from his problems, since he didn't know about them. Tobio couldn't tell him, he didn't want his grandpa to think of him as a weak useless kid that spent his time disappointing his parents so much that he made his father leave. His grandpa told him of a school with a great volleyball team: Kitagawa Daiichi. And so, Kageyama made sure to start middle school there.

The first thing he did on his first day of middle school, was to visit the gym and imagine what it would be to play with a team. He had been practicing volleyball for years, but all alone on his room, or the park, or sometimes with his grandpa. Since he was alone, all he could practice was receiving, serving and setting, the las one being his favorite. He was decided to become the best setter in the country. That way he would prove his parents that he was worth it, and he wanted to make his grandfather proud. He grabbed his thing and went to class, not wanting to be late on his first day.

After classes he went back to the gym, to hand in his formular to be on the team. All the first years were requested to present themself to the oldwe members of the team. Kageyama didn't miss the little twitch on the captain's eye, when he said he wanted to be a setter, but he didn't mind it much, he was too occupied trying not to stutter or make a fool of himself in from of everyone.

The first couple of weeks passed in a hurry. Kageyama realized how amazing of a setter was the captain, Oikawa Tooru, and how well he could work with everyone, specially their ace, Iwaizumi Hajime. Kageyama himself, started spend some time with Kunimi and Kindaichi, the other two first years on the team. He was surprised to find it a little easier to talk to them, but it seemed that since they had volleyball in common they could easily fall into conversation. So he felt happy to finally have a team and friends.

But sadly, not everything was like he expected. He soon realized that Oikawa didn't plan on letting him practice with Iwaizumi and nor was he interested on teaching anything to his kouhai. Instead, it seemed as if his senpai was more interested on picking up on him, and bully him. Everytime Kageyama would ask him to teach him anything, he would end up pushed to the side and being mocked. Oikawa made sure to call him stupid at least 5 times per day. Kageyama tried to pretend that it didn't hurt, but he couldn't help to be reminded of his parents words everytime Oikawa insulted him.

One day, after school, his mother stopped him before he could get to his room. He was surprised to see her there, since she usually came home late from work, or whatever/whoever she was doing. At this point he had stopped asking her.

-Excuse me young boy, where are you going? -she asked with a cold voice

-Umm -he stuttered- my…my rom? I-I have home-homework to do – he knew he had said the wrong thing when her eyes turned hard and her eyebrows frowned.

\- oh really, are you now…? I'm a little surprised, since clearly your grades don't show any proof that you've been studying at all. – oh, so it was this again. He wasn't surprised though, he knew his grades weren't that great. She grabbed his arm and yanked it so he was sitting on the couch, she opened her mouth to say something but then stopped. Her eyes going to his left arm. Tobio followed her gaze and a gasp found his way to his mouth.

There, on his left arm, were black letters. There was writing on his arm. That meant that he had finally met his soulmate. He knew that once you met your soulmate, you would be able to write to each other on the skin, and the letters would appear on the other person's skin too. He had heard something about an emotional connection too, but that usually happened way later.

-Oh, so you finally met them – his mother had said, her voice somehow calmer than before. -Here, let me see- and so she yanked his armed again, this time to herself, before he could even read the letters. But then her eyes changed again. And a sour expression appeared on her face. – why couldn't you be normal? Not even once! -she let his arm free with too much force, and his hand fell on his knee. He looked to the black marks, and found not one, but two writing there. There were two different person's writing, and they weren't talking to him. They were talking to each other, and it seems that they've known each other for a while.

\- I…I have…two soulmates? – he tried not to show that, even though he was confused, he was happy. It seems that he was perfect not only for one person, but for two.

\- Don't look so happy, you idiot -his mother exclaimed - It's pretty clear for what I read that they already know each other, and are already in a relationship. That means they don't need you- Kageyama felt himself break a little. They didn't need him? But, how? He felt tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't let himself cry.

\- But, soulmates are supposed to need each other – he whispered. – they need me to be complete- that's what the had been told. That soulmates need the other half to feel complete.

\- They clearly don't need you Tobio. They already have each other. It would be rude from you to mess that up. I raised you to be a well behaved kid. You may have been a failure on other aspects, but I expect you to understand at least that it is not your place to interfere on their relationship. They clearly don't know that there is someone else, or they don't care. Anyway, they are happy. You have no right to break that happiness. You'll have to accept that and move on. Not everyone deserves to have someone on their side. – he didn't realized that his tears had started to fall- and don't cry. Boys don't cry. Go to your room and do your homework. Dinner will be ready in a while, although with those grades, you don't deserve it. But I'm gonna be nice and let you have at least some soup and bread.

Kageyama went to his room and close his fist really hard until it hurt in order to stop the crying. He had always believed that no matter how bad he felt, one day he will meet his soulmate and they would love him. No matter how broken he was. But reading his writing again he realized that his mother was right. They were already happy without him. So he decided to not let them know that there was a third person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama finds out who his soulmates are, but the news are not good. Fate hates him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you soooo much for all the lovely comments. I haven't have time to answer you all because I was making some edits on the full story on my computer so I can update it as soon as possible. 
> 
> I'm very sorry for bringing you more pain, but it would be just for a little while more. Everything is gonna be better :) 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, and feel free to leave comments. It really warms my heart to read them.
> 
> PS: my cellphone changes "Kageyama" to " Mahayana " every freaking time. So if anytime you see that, just know that I was referring to Tobio

# Chapter 2

Since finding out that he had two soulmate and they were already together, Kageyama started to always use a jacket, to avoid people seeing the writing and asking about it. He didn't tell anyone about it and continue with his life as it was before. Having lunch with Kunimi and Kindaichi and training with the team. together

He still visited his grandfather sometimes, but it seems that there were less and less opportunities to go and see him. And it made him sad, because it meant more time at home with his mother's abuse, or if he was lucky, alone.

Normally, he tried not to read much of the writing on his arm, since it wasn't meant to him. But on a particular day, he noticed something that made his blood turn cold. He saw his soulmates writing to the other, using their names. Tooru and Hajime. He knew those names. His senpais were his soulmates. Oikawa, who couldn't even stand him and always called him stupid, and Iwaizumi, who, although he wasn't mean to Kageyama, just went along with Oikawa most of the times, just ignoring Tobio. Fate was really cruel.

Kageyama should have just ignored this new information, or should have taken it as a sign to forget about his soulmates. Instead, what he did was staying after hours training and asking Oikawa to teach him how to serve. He knew he should have left him alone, but clearly his senpai was right, and he definitely was stupid. He saw the fist coming to his face and flashbacks of all the time his mother had slapped him, and pushed him came to mind. He felt rooted to the ground, he froze there. But the hit never came, instead he heard a loud and angry voice. He couldn't manage to understand what it was saying, because all he heard was the rushing of blood on his ears. He was panicking, he knew it. But he wouldn't let them know that.

He just stood up and run. He left his soulmates behind and the voice of his mother was all he could hear. _“They don't need you. They don't want you. They are happy without you”_. And she was right. Iwaizumi had screamed and pushed at his lover because of him. Oikawa had stressed himself to the point of hurting his knee, because of him. They definitely didn't need him.He was nothing but problems for them.

That night, while crying on his bed, he silently promised his soulmates that he wouldn't cause them anymore trouble. He wouldn't cause them anymore pain.

The third years graduated and left to Aoba Johsai. Their team continue to train and grow. Kageyama became the official setter, and continue to practice, never happy with the results he got.

During his second year, his mother met some guy. She stayed with him for days, not returning home. Kageyama didn't mind, he was better alone. He visited his grandfather, but couldn't stay with him, because he was a busy man. He never told him that his mother would left him alone for days. It would make him worry, and that was the last thing he wanted. He hated being a burden.

One night, he came home really tired, and didn't find anything to eat, so he just went to his room to make his homework. He was so tired that his movements were clumsy, and he spilled a pot of calligraphy ink on his hand. He went to wash it really quick, but when he finished he saw something on his arm.

Oi Shittykawa, be careful, I don't want my hand to be black 

**Wait, what? I was about to ask you about it. I didn't spill anything**

what? Neither did I…wait, is there someone else? 

**WHAAAAAT? SOMEONE ELSE?**

Kageyama just stared at those letters in shock.Shit, this wasn't supposed to happen. How the hell was he going to deny it now?

_oh, um…sorry about that. Clumsy mistake_

**SHIT. So there is someone else**

who are you? 

At that moment something occurred to Kageyama. They didn't know it was him. So he could at least talk to them without saying who he was. And maybe, if they like him…well, maybe it would work out?

_Umm, Haru._

Hi Haru, I'm Iwaizumi Hajime.I guess we have met…? 

**Hi, I'm Oikawa Tooru. Haru…what? Or just Haru?**

_I'd prefer just Haru. I'm afraid you'd look me up in the Internet and see pictures of me if you know my whole name. I'm little nervous that you'd not like me. And yes, we've met…barely. I'm pretty sure you don't know me though_.

And so he started talking to them. It was innocent, nothing important being said, and some lies too. He told them he played volleyball, but he said he was a spiker. He told them he was younger, but didn't say by how much. He still remembered that they were happy without Tobio…but as long as they didn't know he was Tobio, there shouldn't be any problem, right? They hated Tobio, not the idea of a third person, so as long as he was Haru, everything would be alright. They would all be happy and Kageyama would feel like the hollow feeling on his chest wasn't so bad.

He told them about his mother's new boyfriend, who had a kid who was sooo much better than Kageyama to his mother's eyes. They had told him that couldn't be true, he seemed like a really great guy to them. He wanted to believe them, but he didn't, he knew better. Everytime they showed something close to concern or love, he would remind himself, that they were like that because he had lied to them about who he was. They wouldn't be nice to him if they knew his true identity. And sometimes it wouldn't be necessary to remind himself that, since their comments would be just as effective doing so.. Like the time Oikawa told him about his _“fucking annoying kouhai that only cause trouble”_ and how he hated him, only to have Iwaizumi telling him that _"yes, he was annoying and weird, but that didn't mean he should punch him"_. Yeah, he was annoying, and weird, and they hated him.

Kageyama had always known that his plan would at some point fail, and they would find out who he really was. And then everything would be back like the day Oikawa almost hit him, or worse. But he wasn't expecting to happen so fast.

It was end of the year and Kitaiichi had made it to the finals of the year's tournament. His old senpais had decided to come and see their match. The match had ended with their victory, so with all the heat of the moment, Kageyama forgot that he was wearing a short sleeve shirt. He was minding his own business while Kunimi and Kindaichi talked to Oikawa, when he felt the itching of a writing on his arm. He looked down a saw a long and big doodle on half of his arm. His eyes snapped up when he realized what it was.

He found Iwizumi and Oikawa's eyes on his arm. The ace had a pen on his hand and was writing on his own arm, watching as it matched on Tobio's own. Iwaizumi's eyes were shocked Oikawa's were cold and and at the same time had fire on them, of how much anger and hatred he was feeling. Kageyama put his jacket on, grabbed his bag and excuse himself to the coach and team, saying that his mother needed him now at home, and left in a hurry.

Everything had broken down and all he wanted to do was cry.

There had not been ant writing on his arm for two weeks. The school year had finished, and so did the teams practices. So he didn't have anything to get his mind off of his soulmates.

At first he was really afraid, but at this point he just felt hollow. It was as if his soulmates had disappeared. Where they used to be _“good morning”_ or _“goodnight”_ or little caring or curious messages, now there was only bruises of punches and fingerprints marks courtesy of his mother. His arms look just the same as they did before he realized he had two soulmates.

His grandfather had fell sick, so he couldn't go and visit him much. The last time he went to see him he had talked to him about Oikawa (as a senpai, not soulmate) and he had told him to not bother, that some day it will come someone that would want to teach him and play alongside him. But he thought that his grandpa was mistaken, and no one like that will ever come. He hadn't say anything though, he had just smiled and nodded.

On the fourth week of absolute silence, his phone chirped, and he saw a voice message from Oikawa. His could swear his heart stopped. He dread listening to it, but he knew he should. He click on the button and put the phone in his ear, expecting the worst.

\- Look Tobio-chan I'm gonna be pretty clear about this -his voice sounded cold- you are in no way my soulmate, nor are you Iwa-chan's. I have him and he has me and that is more than enough for us. I don't give a shit what that bond says. So, forget it. – he paused for a second – and I made a point talking to you like this and not writing on my arm, because there is no way I'm acknowledging our bond. – and just like that the message ended.

Kageyama sobbed. He had known what was coming, and yet, it hurt just the same. Specially, knowing that Oikawa could actually be a caring soulmate, just not to Tobio. He replayed a simple “I know” and with that he deleted his number. There was no point in having it anymore.

Iwaizumi texted him a couple of times. Simple things like _“how r u doing”_ or _“hey”_ but even if Kageyama responded, he never got another message back. Until one week later.

**Iwaizumi-san** : Look Kageyama. I'm sorry, but this all had been really difficult for us. Oikawa and I have been together for years, and even before that we were best friends. Ever since you came up our relationship has been wrecked, and even has Tooru doubting it. Doubting us. I don't have anything against you, but if I have to choose, I will always choose Oikawa, and what is best for him to be happy. So, please forget about this and, since it has started to become emotional connected too, please block the bond. Thank you.

He had been expecting the 'break up” from Iwaizumi too, but he hadn't thought it would be via text message. Even Oikawa did something more personal than that. But he just responded a simple “okay” and deleted his number too. Then he searched on google how to block a bond. He knew there was a way to do it, it hurt quite a bit and took a lot of energy, but it was possible. And since they made very clear that he wasn't welcomed, he would block it, and he won't have to worry about feelings slipping away to the others, and writing on his arms that he won't be able to explain.

From this day on, he had no soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama starts his last year of middle school and his life changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I feel the need to not prolong your suffering more, so I decided to post some chapters more in order to get over with so much pain as soon as possibe.  
> I'm so sorry, but I'm a sucker for Angst, so this is gonna be sad for more than a few chapters. But after the storm comes the rainbow, I promise.
> 
> Now, some warnings. This chapter contains self harm and some introduction to future eating disorders. So please, stop reading if you do not feel comfortable with this. And always search help if you feel anything like Kageyama here :)

# Chapter 3

His third year begun, and he was named vice captain of the team, but he didn't care much about it anymore. He didn't want to deal with other people, people he knew that sooner or later would leave him, like everybody else did. He stopped hanging out with Kunimi and Kindaichi. He didn't want to hear them talk about their senpais, about soulmates, about anything. He decided that if people would leave him, then ir would be on his own terms.

All he wanted was to play volleyball, win the tournament, and prove everyone that he wasn't useless, that he wasn't weak, that he was worth something. That was all he could focus anymore. The ball, as it hit his fingers. The strategys to avoid being blocked. The power he needed to make an ace serve. As long as his mind kept on that line of thought, everything will be alright. That's what he told himself every night before going to sleep, and every morning after waking up from a nightmare drench in sweat.

He was making it, it seems he would be able to end this year as he planned, and hopefully get an invitation to Shiratorizawa for next year. He knew that his former friends would go to Aoba Johsai, but that was out of the list for him. So he decided he wanted to go to the most powerful school of the prefecture, and Seijo's old rival. But the exam entrance was almost impossible, so the only way to do it, was to get a sport scholarship invitation. And Kageyama was fully intended to get one.

But then, as he always heard his parents say, life isn't always as you'd wish. And one day around the middle of the year, all started to go downhill again.

His mother would marry her boyfriend. The one with the perfect son. But they didn't want another kid, they had enough with the perfect one. So the problematic one, a.k.a Kageyama Tobio, should stay out of the perfect family. She got him a small apartment, told him to pick his stuff, all what left on the house would go to the trash, and she would transfer him monthly allowance. She made ir pretty clear that he was expected to use the money well, so she didn't want any call asking for more money, and to keep his grades descent. She had already given up on him having perfect grades. He should answer the phone everytime she call him, and his place must be in perfect condition all the time, in case she would drop by unannounced . And with that, the almost 15 years old teen, started to live alone. Not that it was much different than living with his absent and cold mother, but at least now he knew to not expect anyone once he came home.

His new place was small, but it didn't matter, as he didn't have too many thing either. His volleyball kit, some sport magazines, his school thing, and a laptop. That was pretty much it. His cooking skills weren't the best, but he could manage. He would use her mother's money at the beginning of the month to buy all needed grocerys, and then make them last for the month. It were mostly power drinks, protein bars, eggs, protein powder, no fat milk, and some fruits and vegetables. Ever since las year he started to make a point not to est anything outside of his “sport diet”, but now that he was all alone, and all the food depended only on him, he could take better care of that.

His routine was walking up, showering, drink some milk, prepare his bento for lunch, grab a fruit and a protein bar and left for school. He would come back after practice, made his homework, sometimes he would make himself dinner, other times he would just grabbed a protein bar, showering and going to bed. Every day the same routine. It helped to keep his thoughts in line.

The first time his routine was broke, was almost at the end of the year. He came home, and found his mother on his couch. His grandfather had died. And he hadn't visit him since he fell ill. He felt numb, but didn't say anything, nor did he shed a tear. He knew better by now. They both went to his funeral. His mother all the way complaining that he had been a horrible grandchild, that had abandoned his grandpa, and now he would never see him again. He didn't need her to say those things to him, he was already thinking that. He felt guilty, and sad, and hollow. He preferred not to think on how he was feeling.

When he came home alone again, his mind was a chaos. He couldn't even begin to understand most of the things going on in there. Before he realized what he was doing, he had grabbed a razor and had started to draw some cuts ok his wrist. After the third cut, his mind calmed down. This was just the start of a new part of his routine. Whenever his mind wouldn't let him be, he would cut himself. But not on the wrist, that would draw attention and maybe even questions (not that anybody care, but still), so he started to do it on his legs, on the top of his thighs. A place that no one ever saw. Not even when he was changing on the locker rooms, since his boxers covered it up. The pain was very different that the one he felt on his chest, and it was very much welcomed.

Since that day, it only got worse and worse. He couldn't even put up with his team. He felt like he was the only one who was taking it serious. Everyone else seem to just be passing their time, like it was just something else on their lives. And maybe there was, maybe his teammates had more on their lifes that just volleyball. Sometimes he forgot that not everyone had the same life he had. But he didn't like to think about it, it made him angry and envy. But mostly, it made him sad, and he promised to himself that he would never show any vulnerability. So he put on his angry mask and kept yelling at everyone for not taking it serious.

The last game of his middle school team was one that he would never forget. No matter how many and how deep his cuts on his leg that night were, the memory would never leave him. His teammates abandoned him in the middle of the game. In front of every rival. In front of the schools that were watching their future players. In front of their former senpais, that were watching the game, wearing their cyan and white uniform. In front of his soul- no. He hadn't thought of them on those terms for a long time. He wouldn't do it now. He was benched. He felt devastated. His only reason to keep going this year had been taken away. He had fucked it up once again. He put a towel over his head, to prevent everyone else to see his tears.

After the game, he excused himself to the bathroom in order to avoid his teammates and their visitors. He stayed there for a while, razor in hand, stopping the bleeding. His cheeks were now dry, he had no tears left to cry. Once he finished he stepped out, intending to go home, but was stopped by a strong hand on his arm. His flinch was obvious enough to not go inadvertent by his senpai. Even though he never saw his mother now, the trauma caused by the beatings was still present and he would flinch everytime someone grabbed him with force. His eyes didn't looked up from the floor, and his arm was yanked once again. His back hitting the wall.

_-Oi, at least have the decency to look up to your senpai_ – his voice was angry – _Say, Tobio-chan you are not planning to coming to Seijho, are you?_ – his tone made pretty clear that he'd better not planning on going there. He shook his had no. – _Perfect. Because I don't want you ruining another of my teams_ – his smile was sweetly cruel - _I'm looking forward to crush you next year…if you ever got a team to play with you… **King**_ – he flinched again, this time because of the nickname.

 _King of the Court_. A nickname that his once friend, Kunimi, had invented to spite him. And now everyone was using it.

Oikawa left, probably to find Iwaizumi before he came looking for him. And Kageyama left to go home. It would be a half an hour ride on the train, but he didn't have more money for this month, so he just walked home. He had barely made it home when his phone started ringing. He really didn't want to talk to anyone, but he knew that there was only one person who could be calling him, and that was his mother. If he didn't pick up, it would be a lot worse.

- _Hello?_ -his voice was tired, and he knew what it was coming

\- _Well congratulations, you fucked up again_ – yeah, he saw that coming – _the only thing that could give you a good education, and yet…at this point I'm not even surprised anymore_ – he could hear laughter on the other end of the phone, but hi didn't care anymore.- _Be sure to make up things and get an invitation to a good school, or else, you're going to a boarding school far away from here, where you can't make my life any harder._ – and with that she cut the call.

He already knew that threat. It was the reason he made sure to not let anyone know that he was living alone. Because if someone found out, his mother would be called and he would end up far away, on a boarding school for problematic kids and without volleyball.

The next weeks he didn't go to training anymore, after all it wasn't even mandatory and nobody wanted him there. He tried to keep up with his classes, in order to get to a good school.

In the end Shiratorizawa rejected him. To his surprised, he got an invitation to Aoba Johsai, but it was out of the question. His other option had been Karasuno. That school used to be very good when coach Ukai were there and there was a rumor that he was coming back. Thankfully, he got accepted to that school


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama starts his first year at Karasuno. He mets new people there who seem to be nice to be in a team with. They play a friendly match with another school from the prefecture and Kageyama had to face people he had left in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, personaly, I think that this chapter isn't so sad. It may be the beginning of good things, right?  
> Anyway, there are things that may be seen like random here. Like details that are mentioned and never explained why, or some of the attitudes of some other characters that are not Tobio. But that's because I plan to write another fic with Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's point of view.
> 
> Here's some more of the story, hope you like it :)

# Chapter 4

Kageyama used the school break to train really hard. He got way better at serving, receiving and setting. He didn't have anything else to do, and he wanted to make sure that if the day come where he had to play against his old teammates, that he would be the one to stay in court.

When school started he was surprised to see a short kid with orange hair standing there on the gym too. The kid looked angry to see him there, and started screaming something about not being able to win him if they were in the same team. And then he remembered. The kid from the tournament. The one with the amazing jumps and energy, but with horrible technique. When he'd seen him on the tournament, he had felt a pang in his chest. A pang of longing. He had wondered, why couldn't his teammates be more like him? Running every ball like it was the last one. But he masked it as anger, as he always did. And this time it wasn't any different. He needed someone good to win, and the shorty wasn't it.

They learned to work together in order to get into the team. And without even knowing the kid made him set for him in a way that he thought that he would never do again. His constant fear to set and realize that no one was there to spike it still tormented him. It had woken him up in a cold sweat and nauseas more than once. But soon he found out that this kid would be there to spike whatever ball he was given.

He still snapped everytime someone called him _King_ , specially that idiot blond with glasses on his team. But he then realized that his new team didn't grudge him for his past, and the idiot readhead stopped calling him _King_ too, once he was explained of the real significance of the nickname. Although he continued referring to Oikawa as _Great King_ , something that surprisingly, amused Kageyama a bit. Little by little he regain some of his confidence on the court.

Of course the good sensation couldn't last long. Soon enough they were announced to have a practice match with no other than Aoba Johsai. Kageyama felt a lump on his throat and try to swallow really hard. His senpai, Sugawara seem to notice that. The more their sensei talked about the deal, the more uneasy Tobio felt. They had never accepted a match before, why now? He didn't want to think of the answer. He wouldn't, would he?

\- _There is one condition though_ – the sensei spoke – _Kageyama must play as setter for the whole match_ – And there it was is answer. Of course he would, it was Oikawa after all.

He looked at Sugawara with fear of his reaction. He had started so well on this team, he didn't want to repeat the same as middle school. But his senpai just shrugged and said “ _okay_ ”. This caused some trouble with the baldy second year, Tanaka, who was saying that he shouldn't be okay with that. But it seems that the match had been setted already, they accepted.

After training, the captain treated them to meatbuns. Kageyama took the opportunity to talk to Sugawara.

- _Um, I wanted you to know that once this practice match is over, I'm gonna win my place on the team how it should_ – he wasn't sure if Suga really got what he was trying to say. After all, he was still pretty bad with words. But his senpai smiled at him

\- _I don't intend to lose to you either Kageyama, so I won't let you take my place so easily_ – it was all said with a smile. The meaning was pretty obvious, even to Kageyama. “ ~~Don’t worry, I'm not gonna be angry at you for taking my place if it comes to that.~~ ” Tobio felt a little better at that. He even felt content enough to allowed himself to eat one meatbun. But then Suga asked him something else – _Aoba Johsai is where most of your ex teammates went, right?_ \- suddenly he wasn't very hungry anymore.

\- _Umm, yes_ – he nodded. But Suga just smiled, it seems that he understood way more than what Kageyama was actually saying.

- _Well, don't be nervous. Let's show them you are not the same you were then_ – he continue smiling, but his voice turned a little more serious – _but if you ever feel uncomfortable or something, you just tell us, okay? We are a team now_ – something on his chest started to ached, and even though he didn't like to hope anymore, he felt like maybe coming to Karasuno was something good for him.

The next few days were really hard. Even though he was busy almost all the time, his mind couldn't stop wandering to topics he didn't like. Ever since the mention of the match, he started thinking of his soulmates again. He didn't want to, but something in himself ached to think about them. He was afraid that the block that he has built so long ago, would fall. So he tried to keep his mind away from them. He even cut himself more than he used to, his legs where all scarred. He started to focus more on his body, on how much weight he had put, making sure it was only in muscle. He wanted to build himself better. To be stronger. He added to his routine a quick run on the evening and some sit ups and push ups in the morning. That seem to calm his mind a little bit more.

The day of the match came. Right after school. The idiot of red hair was nervous as hell, and Kageyama couldn't even understand why. He wasn't even that nervous, and he was about to face people who he last saw on his nightmares. When they arrived Hinata ran first thing to the bathroom, even after having thrown up on tanaka on the bus ride. While they were warming up, Kageyama made sure to stay with his teammates and avoid looking to the other team, but he couldn't help but notice the missing of certain captain.

As they were warming up with the balls, one slipped close to the net, where he was setting, so he went to grab them, excusing himself to the other team for the disturbance. Even if he didn't like them, he was taught to be polite. Before he could turn around, someone came to him. Right in front of him was Iwaizumi, with bright green eyes and a little smile on his face. Kageyama's stomach made a turn. He felt somehow warmer

\- _Hey Kageyama, how've you been?_ – the older boy was a little nervous and that made Kageyama quite uncomfortable, and the warm sensation turn to cold and hard. He stared to his former senpai with a glare. He didn't know what the hell had happened to Iwaizumi, but in Kageyama's mind was still very clear his last words to him, claiming that he didn't want him. So why was he talking to him now?!

\- _I've been…_ \- he didn't know how to respond. He adverted his eyes – _…I've been fine_

Before either of them could say or do anything else, Suga came running and put a hand on Kageyama's shoulder. The boy, having been taken by surprised, flinched and he could see that the older boys both noticed, but thankfully neither said anything about it. Instead Suga said

\- _Hey Kageyama warms up is finished, the team is gathering around now_ – he then turned to Iwaizumi, and with an overly sweet smile stated – _Iwaizumi-san I think your team needs you there too._ \- he made sure to leave no place for arguing.

Seijo's Ace lost the smile and nodded. His face was a little harder this time as he watched Sugawara's hand on the first year's shoulder. He sighed and then smiled again, saying a quick “ _good game_ ” to the both of them, although his eyed were firmly ln Kageyama, and then left to meet his team. Tobio was really confused of whatever happened at that moment, but was really glad for his senpai intervention. It seems that Suga really understood more that what was said.

The game started and Kageyama wanted to die a little. Hinata was so nervous that he kept doing stupid mistakes. Sure thing Karasuno was making a fool of themselves. Hinata missed the ball he had set, and before he could say anything he heard Kindaichi muttered “ _here it comes_ ”. Kageyama started to have an idea of what may be going on. Instead of yelling at the number 10 he just apologized for the set, taking a little pleasure on Kindaichi and Kunimi's faces.

The game continued and it was Hinata's turn to serve. Kageyama cursed under his breath he heard the whistle going off, and the next second he felt a deafening pain on his head. The idiot has served right on the back of his head. Kageyama was ready to kill him, this had gone long enough. He hard some muffle laughter from the rivals court, and then Tsukkishima and Tanaka started laughing at him. Ever since a little kid, he has been afraid of being laugh at, he hated it. But in this case, his mind was somewhere else. What got the shorty so nervous? He remembered him saying something about running into “ _turnip head_ ” in the bathroom, and having heard what Kindaichi (aka turnip head) whispered to him during the game, he might have an idea of what's getting the other so nervous. So he slowly turned around and walked to the little server. He heard the complains of his teammates but didn't pay them any mind. Once he got close enough to Hinata he looked at him with what he knew, was a very scary expression.

- _Oi, what are you so nervous about_? – he asked quietly. The orange haired guy stuttered trying to apologize. – _is it because they are so tall? So good?_ – his voice was so quiet and scary – _you just served on my head_ – and with that hi started to slapped the back of his head – _there is nothing scarier than that, right?_ – at this the short guy shook his head no - _THEN GET BSCK TO NORMAL YOU IDIOT SO WE CAN PLAY LIKE WE TRAINED_!

Just like that Hinata went back to being the little bund of energy he was and they were able to take the second set to Karasuno. But unfortunately, when the third set was close to start, a bunch of screaming girls startled them. Kageyama flinch the hardest, needed to breath in order to calm down the panic. Loud and surprising noises, like screaming, still got him into a panic sometimes. Once again, Suga's crowmom radar went of and took a carful look at Kageyama. He just nodded, and proceed to explain to their team his suspicious, that had been finally proved correct.

\- _This may be a hunch, but I think they are not playing with their regular setter_ – as in on cue, Oikawa made his appearance on the court. - _Oikawa-san…_ \- he whispered.

\- _Hi there Tobio-chan! Long time no see_ \- he's tone was the sweetly mockery he had always used to bother him, but his eyes were slightly different. Like he was analyzing Tobio. He felt himself shudder under his gaze, and just turned to his team

- _He was my senpai on middle school. I learned the serves and sets from watching him_ – he was sure that some of his teammates got the message behind his words. ~~First: he didn't teach him. Second: if you thought mine were good, his are better~~ – _he has a crappy personality too_ – he added, just for his pleasure, and because he was sure that the older setter would try to get under the skin of his teammates. When Hinata looked at him with incredulous eyes he continued – _even worse than Tsukishima._

And that was it, the third set began, and Kageyama wanted to finish it before Oikawa entered in the game. No such luck. When they were close to finish the set, the setter was subdued, and Oikawa joined the game, serving. Without a libero, it was almost impossible to receive that. Thankfully Daichi got the upper hand and got the ball in the air. Kageyama set, and Hinata spike right next to Oikawa, using a quick. Kageyama couldn't contain the smug face that crept on him after seeing his ex-senpai's shocked expression. A quick glance to Iwaizumi showed that the ace was expecting that to happen and his face was saying “ ~~ha, told ya Shittykawa. Look what you've done~~ ”. But after noticing that he was being watch the ace change his face to a smug one too, looking proudly at Kageyama. Tobio blushed and quickly adverted his eyes. A couple of points later, they barely got the third set, and Karasuno won the game.

They were getting ready to go, when Kageyama passed Kindaichi on the hall. They both stopped and looked at each other

\- _I'm sorry_ – Kageyama felt the weight on his shoulders. He had been meaning to apologize for his behaviour for a while now. Yes, he has been really hurt by his former friends actions, but he knew he had been wrong too.

\- _Don't apologize, because I won't either_ – they had both talked at the same time. But Kageyama didn't care

\- _Okay_ – there was nothing else to say. His apologize has been the last thing he had to give, to say goodbye to the old King of the court and welcomed the new Kageyama Tobio

\- I _don't want your apology. We weren't even friends, so don't bother_. – that hurt. Kageyama had considered Kunimi and Kindaichi his only friends at that moment, but it seems that it was only from his side. It wouldn't surprise him, he had always been a lonely child, he probably confused some kind of camaraderie from teammates, with real affection.

\- _Okay_

– _Next time we're going to win_ – he said firmly. Kageyama didn't hesitate

- _Next time we won't lose_ – and yes, he knew that it was the first time he talked in plural. With those words, he left.

Karasuno was ready to go back to their school, when the captain of Aoba Johsai came in view on the school's entrance. He made pretty clear that they would need to get better ok defence if they planed to get into the top schools of the prefecture. And, in front of everyone, stated that they better train so they could meet on a real match, so he can crush his old kouhai in a setter vs setter battle for real. He kept his eyes firm on Tobio's all the time while stating his mind, and once again, even though he was clearly mocking him, his eyes told him that there were some other message he was supposed to decipher on those lines.

They had a quick meeting on school before being released to go home. Before he could start his journey, Suga stopped him, but this time he didn't touch him, avoiding that way his flinching.

\- _Oi Kageyama, wait a minute. How are you doing?_ – he asked casually. But it was clear what he was actually asking

\- _I'm okay senpai. Thank you_ – Suga gave him a smile, but before he could say anything, Kageyama continued - _And thank you, for…you know…_ \- but he didn't have to explain what he meant, the message has been received.

- _There is nothing to thank Kageyama. We are a team, and we protect each other. So don't doubt to ask for anything if you need_ – Kageyama just nodded – _Now, if you don't mind me asking…_ \- but Kageyama cut him before he could continue

\- _There is more history than I what I feel comfortable sharing_ – he unconsciously touch his arm. He didn't want to sound disrespectful, but he had never shared his troubles with anyone, and wasn't comfortable talking about this very touchy topic. Suga nodded again and gave him a warm smile.

\- _I'm not going to push you or anything. But know that we are not going to judge you or anything. I know your last team was completely different, but here, no one has to be alone._

With a quick exchange of goodnights and a wave, they parted their own ways. He was surprised to see Hinata waiting for him with his bike. They normally walk together part of the way until they have to part, but they hadn't made it explicit that they have to wait for each other He felt a little warm on his chest, adding to what Suga just said, reminding him of the differences of his new team with his old one. Hinata talked all the way while he just added some comments here and there, just t make him see that he was listening. It was nice having someone to spend a little time without worrying about saying the wrong thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno keeps practicing now that some old teammates returned. They talk about soulmates and Kageyama starts opening a bit more to other people. Oikawa and Iwaizumi continue to act weird around Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and for your lovely comments. I like to read your reactions to the chapters. It's really fun.
> 
> So, here's another chapter.
> 
> Enjoy :)

# Chapter 5

Even though they had won the practice match, everyone on the team knew that there was no way that would happen again if the team continue like that. But with their new goal being the inter high tournament, things started to change. match

The return of Nishinoya Yuu, the libero of the team. The guy was as energetic as Hinata. They got along very well. He was a second year who won the award of best libero in middle school. He was pretty amazing in Kageyama's opinion . Too loud and explosive, specially when he was with Tanaka, but amazing at his receives. He would make Karasuno's defense way stronger.

The return of the Ace, Azumane Asahi. The guy was big and strong, but clearly had a very sensitive heart. Apparently he had quit after losing against Date Tech school, where all his spikes had been blocked. Hinata couldn't believe it, but Kageyama hadn't been so surprised. That school was famous for his Iron Wall. And besides, he kind of understood the spiker. It's not easy to forget the feeling of failure, of not being useful to your team anymore, to not be able to mark a point. But if there is something he learned from his experience is that you can't win alone. And they were sure to show that to their ace. It's too much to carry the weight of the whole team in your shoulders, so they'd better shared it with all their teammates.

The new coach. After arranging a practice game against Nekoma, sensei Takeda convinced Ukai to coach Karasuno's team. Sadly, it wasn't the old coach Ukai, but his grandson. When they learned this information something in Kageyama's chest ached. He missed his grandfather a lot. He wondered if he would habe been ashamed of his last game of middle school. Probably. But what would he think of him now? Would he be proud of Tobio's decisions? Would he forgive him for not being there for him when he fell sick? He would never know…

Now with a complete team, they could train way better. Nekoma has been a really tough opponent, but they had so many thing they could learn from the Tokyo cats. His setter was a quiet guy but with a brilliant mind, he was a great strategist. He could feel his catlike eyes watching him during the game, trying to read him and foresee their attacks. Kageyama wanted to ask him so many things, but the kid was not good at social interactions, and neither was him, so he ended up scaring his neko senpai away. Hinata and the captain of Nekoma just laughed, the latter saying something about Kenma not being good at this. But not only the setter was amazing, their dynamic too. The whole team was synchronized and moved like they were just one person. He really admire them, and at the same time, wanted to beat them in a real game. But for that happening, they both needed to make it to Nationals.

All the training had done them really good. Kageyama felt that Karasuno was growing stronger with each day. But deep inside, he was afraid that it wouldn't be enough. He was afraid of going back to being the King.

On a Saturday after training, the whole team was sitting on the grass, catching their breath, and enjoying one of the last days of peace, before the stress of the tournament came to stay. Kageyama was laying on his back, trying to relax, while he heard some of the others talking, or screaming in Hinata's case, when something caught his attention. Noya was showing Tanaka his arm, and how when he wrote on it, the same doodle appeared on Asahi's arm. They were soulmates. Kageyama started to feel uncomfortable.

\- _Wooooo, that's amazing!!_ – Hinata was screaming. The lovebirds laughed, although Asahi was blushing furiously.

\- _Any of you had met their soulmates already?_ – Nishinoya asked. Kageyama knew that it wasn't something bad to ask, but he flinched nevertheless. To his bad luck, Suga noticed. Before he could say something Tanaka talked.

\- _You don't count Suga, we already know that you and Daichi are soulmates_. -the mentioned blushed and everyone started to laugh. Everyone except Kageyama.

 _\- I…I think I met them_ – said Hinata almost whispering- _it's a girl, from this school, but I still haven't seen her in person. We must have met casually in the hall or something_. -everyone congratulated him, including Kageyama. He was happy por Hinata. He was the closest thing to a friend, and he would never wish his luck with soulmates to anybody else, so he really was happy for him. - _I'm nervous about it. I mean, what if she doesn't like volleyball?_ – at this everyone started laughing again.

\- _What if she doesn't like it? What does it matter? If she likes you that's enough, and you should feel very lucky with that._ – he didn't mean to sound so serious, but he wanted the idiot to value what he had. Thankfully the others didn't catch up on his true feelings on the statement.

They continue talking and joking for a while, until Daichi called it a day and told them to rest. Hinata and him walked together talking.

\- _You really meant that, didn't you Kageyama? That I should be happy, that I'm lucky_ – he said.

\- _Mmm, yeah, sure_ – he didn't like where the conversation was going.

- _What made you said that? What happened?_ – his voice showed some concern, and so Tobio decided to give him at least some information. Maybe that would mean no more soulmate talk with him.

- _Let's say, I met them, and got rejected. That's it. I'm not saying anything else about it_. – he thought that the ball of energy would continue, but he surprised him.

- _I'm sorry_ – and then he changed the subject to something more light, Kageyama was really grateful . They kept talking until their paths separated.

Once at his place he took his school things out and decided to do some homework. His mother hadn't call him in a long time, but the money kept coming, and that was the only thing that mattered to him, but he still needed to have descent grades to keep playing volleyball After he finished with schoolwork, it was time for his weekly bodycheck. He got on the scale, and wrote his weight down on his little notepad he kept for this purpose. Then proceed to measure hips, legs, biceps and stomach, writing everything down. This week he hadn't lost much and there was almost no change on his musculature, so he decided to make changes on his diet, again. Less carbs, more protein, and a new number of kcal for the day. He was getting close to the point where losing became really difficult, and he would have to find other ways to help with the loss. Since the results of today's check didn't make him happy, he grabbed his shoes, a bottle of water, his cellphone and headphones and went for a run. It would keep his mind in check, and if he lost some extra kcal he wouldn't mind.

The run ended being an hour and a half long. He lost track of time and let his body guide him. He found himself in a park full of kids enjoying the weekend. The weekends were the hardest for him. He could only practice alone and kept with his routine. But still there was too much free time he needed to fill with activities to avoid being alone with his thoughts. But unfortunately, that happened more than he liked. He was about to start his way back home when something caught his eye.

Walking down the park were two boys walking hand in hand, talking quietly and laughing. One of them had chocolate brown eyes and an equally brown hair really well styled. He was tall and really pretty. The other one was a little smaller, but broader. He was well built, had black spiky hair and green eyes. Handsome was what Kageyama would call him. When Oikawa leaned down to give Iwaizumi a light kiss, Tobio spun around and started to run back before they could see him. Of course, that's when his body decided to betray him, and reminded him that he hadn't have anything to eat since breakfast. He felt so dizzy that had to stop and brace himself on a tree.

Trying to catch his breath he felt a wave of nausea break through his body, and threw up right there on the trees roots. He felt a hand on his back and flinched, the hand leaving his body. When he looked up, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were standing close to him with…was that worry, on his eyes? No, Kageyama knew he wasn't seeing nor thinking right, so he probably would have seen wrong. Disgust was more likely to be showing on their faces. After all, they were watching their stupid, waste of a soulmate who they didn't want, throwing up on a park, and drenched in sweat. Yeah, that must be it. He was so lost in his mind that he didn't realized they were talking to him

- _Yohooo, Tobio-chan are you there?_ – Oikawa was waving his hand on his face - _Iwa-chan I don't think he's okay. We need to call someone_. _He looks like he's gonna pass out_

\- _I…i'm….I'm okay…-_ but he was still struggling to keep his balance and trying to focus – _just a little dizzy…it…it's…no…nothing_ -he stuttered. The older boys clearly didn't believe him.

\- _You are clearly not okay. Do you have your mother's number to call her?_

\- _NO_ – at the mentioned of his mother he almost screamed. He needed to calm down - _she's not home. She's…away …business trip…_ \- Iwaizumi was eyeing him trying to read if he was lying or not. But it seems that he finally believed him

\- _Well you can't go home alone like this, clearly_

- _Why don't we call refresh-kun? He sure would kill us at first sight if we leave him here like this._ \- refresh-kun? Who the hell was that?

\- _Umm, yeah, that may be right. Kageyama, do you have your senpais number?_ \- Iwaizumi looked tense, but he was already grabbing his phone from his hand - _umm…Sugawara was it, right? The vice captain…_ \- Kageyama nodded. So, Suga was refresh-kun apparently.

Iwaizumi left to walk a little bit far away so he couldn't hear what he was talking on the phone. He was starting to feel a little better, so he opened his water bottle, but a hand stopped him.

\- _Don't. You just threw up, if you drink water you would probably throw up again. Do you have a sport drink or something?_ – Oikawa's voice was soft and his eyes were serious.

\- _At home_ – was all Tobio could say.

\- _Tsss, okay, then drink water, but in little slurps. Not too much. You are probably dehydrated, but if you keep throwing up it won't be better_. – Kageyama didn't have the strength to even try to argue with him, so he just did what he was told – _What were you doing here? Running?_ – Kageyama nodded slowly- _didn't you have training this morning?_ -again he just nodded. He wasn't surprised that the other not knew that. Almost every team had morning practice on Saturday. Oikawa sighed – _then why keep pushing your body? In this heat…I'm guessing you didn't eat before either_ \- Kageyama's silence was enough of an answer- _JESUS CHRIST, ARE YOU INSANE TOBIO???_ \- Oikawa was spluttering and Kageyama couldn't say anything, but before he even tried, Iwaizumi came back and handed him his phone.

\- _Calm down Shittykawa, no need to yell._ -his voice was firm, but seem tired.

\- _But Iwa-Chan! Tobio-chan doesn't even know how to take care of himself!! How…what…he..-_ he seem to give up on words – _How am I supposed to feel victory when I crushed him if he's playing with just the 40% of his capacity at this point?_ -Kageyama felt his chest deflated. Of course, that's what bothered Oikawa, to feel like he won't be doing his best against him. Iwaizumi slapped him in his head and opened his mouth to say something but Kageyama beat him by a second.

- _We are starting the tournament next weekend. I just wanted to train a bit_ \- he defended himself. Iwaizumi this time scoffed.

\- _This isn't training a bit. This is overworking yourself…something you have no right to say anything about Crappykawa because you are just as bad_ – he finished before the other male could say anything.

But before this could go for longer, Sugawara arrived. He thanked the Seijo's boys, although his smile didn't reach his eyes and helped Kageyama to a bench, once the two other boys left. Kageyama thanked them before apologizing to Suga for ruining his afternoon to make him babysit him. At this Suga just shook his head and smiled.

\- _How are you feeling right now?_ \- his voice was tender, like you'd expect from a mother, although Kageyama wouldn't know about that. But he knew that there would be a lecture about this too.

\- _Better, it was probably the exhaustion_ -he looked down.

\- _I'm pretty sure that telling you that you should rest and eat more is something you already know. So I'm just gonna trying to understand the real issue here that got you acting reckless_ – shit, this wouldn't be good. – _I may be trying my luck here but…does this have to do with your soulmate?_ – Kageyama would deny it, if he hadn't flinched so much that it was impossible to hide.

\- _Umm, yeah, kind of_ – he didn't say more.

- _Okay, giving what you said today at training, I'm guessing, you know them, but it wasn't a good experience_ – Kageyama just nodded. He wasn't sure that he wouldn't start crying if he talked. – _Now, this is just a hunch but…is it one of them? Oikawa or Iwaizumi?_ – and so, Tobio started silently crying. But Suga noticed and tried to calm him down. He gently touch Kageyama's head and back, and started rubbing.

\- _Both_ – was a simple whispered. He wasn't sure if his senpai heard him, but he was nodding, so he assumed that it was heard after all. He needed to stop crying, his mother's words on his head. Boys don't cry.

\- _You don't have to tell me anything you don't want. But I don't think that keeping everything to yourself is healthy. Besides, we are a team, a family, and we protect each other. So we won't let them near you if that's what you want. Or…you know, there are some of the younger crows that wouldn't think twice before jumping in a fight with those two. Although I, as you crow mom, would say I didn't have anything to do with it._ – at this Kageyama snorted and cover his mouth when he started laughing. Suga smiled.

- _Its a long story, but the summary is that they knew I was his third soulmate. They both made pretty clear that they were fine without me, and they didn't want me, almost two years ago. And now they reappeared, and started acting like nothing happened before, and I don't know what they want…_ \- it was clear that the boy was hurting by all this. And Suga made a note to himself (and Daichi) to spike a ball right in the middle of the face of one Iwaizumi and one Oikawa in their next match.

\- _I'm not going to pretend like I understand, because I don't. And right now I want to punch them both on the face_ – Kageyama snorted again- _but, when he called me, he seemed really worried. I don't know what's going on in their heads, and you have all the right to do what you feel is the best. But let me tell you something, soulmates are not as simple as they seem, and if destiny bonded the three of you, it's because of something. It may hurt a lot, I'm not going to lie, but there is something in you that physically, would feel complete and in peace, with your soulmates by your side._

They talked a little more until Suga made sure that Kageyama wouldn't pass out on his way home. They had talked about soulmates. About the feeling of something missing that could disappear the moment your soulmate appears in your life, even when you still don't know each other. Kageyama wondered if that was what was making his soulmates talk to him like they hadn't break his heart in a million pieces two years ago.

Once at home, he took his phone to send Suga a text. He had made him promise to text once he was home safe and sound. After sending the text he found out he had two unread messages:

 **Iwaizumi** : let us know once you are home.

 **Shittykawa** : If by night you haven't text us, we are calling you Tobio-chan, just warning you.

He was pretty sure he had deleted those numbers two years ago. And even then, he didn't have Oikawa's contact named like that. So he assumed, that Iwaizumi had put their numbers there earlier today, when he used his phone to call Suga.

He sent the both of then the same message _“I’m home. Thanks_ ”. He didn't want them calling him, and he knew Oikawa would. His mind went back to spinning, but this time it wasn't his dizziness, it was the mix of emotions that were dancing on his head. He was terrified of trusting them again, he was still dealing with the aftermath of his broken heart, he wasn't sure if he could deal with that again. But something in his chest, probably his freaking bond, twinkle, and sooth himself whenever his soulmates were around. Could the bond, help him calm his mind?

He couldn't waste his time thinking this things. The inter high was coming close and they needed to focus on that. The only thing that had always been constant on his life, Volleyball


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first tournament of the year is here, and Karasuno has to face some of the toughest opponents there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I intended to post this later today, but I woke up to so many lovely messages that I couldn't help myself and went right away to post a new chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

# Chapter 6

The next week passed in an open and close of the eyes. An before he realized what was going on, it was Friday night. They would be playing the first game of the tournament in less than 12 hs. Kageyama wasn't nervous, but he really hoped that his mind would let him sleep in peace. He cut himself to relive some of the pent up stress, and he was ready to go to sleep. As he went to grab his phone to set his alarm, he saw three new text messages.

 **Suga** : be sure to eat well tomorrow and go to sleep early.

 **Shittykawa** : Good Luck tomorrow Tobio-chan, don't overwork yourself today.

 **Iwaizumi** : eat enough, and sleep early. Good luck, and see you tomorrow Kageyama.

Without his permission, a smile grew on his face. He attempted to cover it up, but then he remembered that he was alone, and there was no need to hide it. He sent them responses and went to sleep. The next day would be long.

The next morning they arrived to the tournament gym for the first match. While they were entering the building, they heard some people talking about how Karasuno was the birds that couldn't fly. And Kageyama noticed that all of his teammates had the same expression than him. They would make sure to shut them up, and no one would call them that name again.

They begun their warm up, and Kageyama noticed that Aoba Johsai's team was already on their seats, eager to see how much Karasuno had grown. Oikawa called for him.

\- _Yohoo! Tobio-chan! Chibi-chan! How's the freak duo doing?_ – with his overly sweet smile and a peace sign. But this time Kageyama could really see the sincerity in his eyes when he whispered – _good luck_.

\- _Oi, idiot! Stop messing with the players_ – Iwaizumi smacked his hand. But then looked directly at Tobio and gave him a small smile. Kageyama nodded his head to them, and ten continue with the warm up.

He was counting on people underestimating Hinata and the whole team, and that would be their advantage of the surprise. The first game was against Tokonami High. Once it started they made their point pretty clear. ~~We are back, and we are stronger than ever.~~ The game was quite easy, and they won in two sets straight. The next opponent would be one way more complicated. Date Tech and their Iron Wall.

As expected, that match was way harder than the last. They had to use all their strategies and weapons to score through that wall. Nishinoya was true to his word, and protected their backs, saving the balls even after being blocked. And their Ace, Asahi, finally got confident enough, and broke through the wall. With the end on that match, their day was over. As they left the gym, they could see how Seijo was finishing his last game of the day too. Obviously, they won. They will have to face them the next day.

Kageyama was really nervous, just not about the match, but about the situation. His soulmates had suddenly began to be nice to him, or something like that. But tomorrow they would face each other on court again and he didn't know what to expect. He spent part of the night watching Seijo's old videos, to analyze their game. He was so focus on his laptop, that he almost missed his phone chirping.

As if they had felt his nervousness they had text him.

 **Iwaizumi** : Hi Tobio-chan! Here Oikawa and Iwa-chan. Congratulations on today games.

 **Kageyama** : thanks, congratulations to you both too.

 **Iwaizumi** : thanks Kageyama. I guess will be rivals tomorrow then.

 **Kageyama** : yes

 **Iwaizumi** : whatever happens on court, stays on court. Okay? There is nothing personal, is pure vollyball related. So, let the best team win.

 **Kageyama** : agree. See you tomorow

 **Iwaizumi** : See you, Kageyama. Bye Tobio-chan!

It was really difficult for Kageyama to buy that “nothing personal”, specially from Oikawa. But he would make sure , as soon as they put one foot on court, to forget everything about soulmates and ex-teammates. Tomorrow they would win, to show everyone what Karasuno was made of.

### 

Ever since woken up, Kageyama was slightly on edge. An uneasy feeling creeping inside him. But at the same time, there was excitement too, the usual that came with being able to play on a match. Specially, one that he knew, would be tough and very interesting.

Before he knew it, he was already on court, warming up.

Oikawa made an approach to Kageyama, but still on his side of the court. Kageyama could see Iwaizumi just a little bit behind Oikawa, watching him with a serious expression. Probably didn't want to be seen as trying to intimidate the first year rival.

- _Hey Tobio-chan. I came to beat a genius setter. So, give your best_ – Kageyama could feel something of the old spite that his senpai used to give him on Kitagawa Daichi. And yet, it felt different than those times. Kageyama used to feel bad about his senpai not teaching him anything, and treating him like a rival , although they were on the same team. But know, even with the two years gap between them, he felt proud, that someone as good as Oikawa would consider him a mighty rival.

- _We w-_ but he was cut by Hinata stepping in front of Sehijo's captain and screaming

- _WE WON'T LOSE!_

- _OI, IDIOT DONT INTERRUPT ME_! – he made an attempt to smack the idiot on the head, but his reflex were just too much. He heard laughter from the other side of the net while he tried to smack the orangehead. He gave up and turned to Oikawa once again - _We won't lose this time either_ \- he finished with a nod towards both his senpais, and went to his team.

The first set had been horrible for his taste. Of course, Seijo had quickly caught up with their signals for the attacks, and started to block them more and more. Kageyama started to get so nervous and feel trapped, that he started making mistakes. He made a really bad decision when he went for an obvious setter dump. He was blocked, and he could see on Oikawa's face that he had just walked into his trap. The third year knew that he would start to make mistakes if he got trapped, he had always been like that. Kageyama felt himself small and weak under the pressure, and he was scared to became a **King** once more, it clearly didn't help when he lost a net just to the **Great King** , and ended up on the floor, watching the other over him.

Even if it hurt, he was relived when coach changed him for Suga. Ukai explain to him that ir was simply to change the rhythm of the game, and to cool of his mind. He watched how Sugawara dealt with the team, and took some mental notes to try that. Although that thing about smiling, he wasn't so sure. He knew his smile was creepy. Even though Karasuno got better, Seijo took the first set.

The second set started with Suga still on court, and surprisingly, Kageyama didn't mind that much. He still wanted to play, but he felt better already. When he went back on court, it was like his nerves were never there. They used the hands signals that Suga had taught them, to know which attack they would perform, now that the other team discovered the last ones. Oikawa had started to get desperate, Tobio could tell, and Iwaizumi's words only confirm it. As the captain was to serve, the ace muttered to him.

\- _You are fighting the number two on your humiliation list._ – Kageyama tried not to take it so serious, but it was hard to pretend that wasn't personal. After all he was just under Ushijima on that list, and he was sure that Oikawa had really serious personal trouble with that guy.

With some surprised expressions, from fans and the other team, Karasuno took the second set.

The third one, was one of the hardest sets he had played. It seemed like neither of the teams wanted to let go. Kageyama could almost hear the surprise in Oikawa, when he saved one ball from going over the net, just to set it with only one hand to Hinata, and earning a point. The set went until 30 points and it was becoming something like a battle of setters. They were both trying to win, reading the other one. Kageyama knew Oikawa enough to know, that when his back was against the wall, he would always relay on Iwaizumi, and that's how he and Tsukkishima got to block the ace's spike. Unfortunately, Oikawa's knew him just as much, and that's how they blocked Hinata, earning the point that gave them the set, and the game.

They lost. They wouldn't stay on the court any longer.

He felt his knees give up, and stumbled to the floor. He was exhausted, every inch of his body hurt. But he was more frustrated, and sad. They had given everything they had and it still hadn't been enough. He could hear the other team celebrating, but he didn't dare look at them. He stayed on the floor, on his hands and knees, head resting on the wooden floor, until they were called to line up.

The ride back home had been a quiet one. They were all heart-broken. Kageyama knew they still have more games to come, but the third years needed to decide if they would keep playing or not. He really hoped they'd stay, and not only because of the team's strength, but because, he finally admitted, he really liked his team. He wanted to go to Nationals with them, and to make the dumpster's fight a real thing on Tokyo's court.

At school they all had a short meeting, in which coach told them that they did great. And that's what hurt the most to Kageyama. He couldn't even be angry, because they have been really great. But Seijo had been better. It had been a fair game, and yet, it hurt really bad.

When he arrived back at home, he went straight to the shower, and there he allowed himself to cry. He cried until they were no more tears left. He kept replaying the game in his head, all he could have done differently to win. He grabbed his razor and started to cut, one cut for each mistake he made. His team was amazing, he was really happy with them, but he still felt like he needed to improve so much more. He wanted his team to be able to rely on him, like they did with Suga and Daichi. He wanted to give them every score for everything they did for him, even if they didn't even know it. The water had long turned cold when he finally decided to step out of it. He went to the kitchen, grabbed a protein bar, a glass of milk, and went to his room.

He sat there, staring at nothing, the irking of the cuts on his legs and the ache on his muscles were enough to make him stay focus on that, and let his mind sleep for a while. After meditating for a couple of hours deciding if he should do it or not, he grabbed the phone, and wrote a message. He stare at it for a couple of minutes before finally sending it.

 **Kageyama** to **Iwaizumi** and **Shittykawa** : Congratulations. You won fair and square. Good luck on the matches to come.

He really hoped that they wouldn't use this as an excuse to make fun of him and their loss. He wasn't in the mood for that.

His anxieties were coming back, waiting for a replay, so he decided to just go to sleep and let his body rest after a long and devastated day. But before he could fall asleep, his phone chirped.

 **Iwaizumi** : Congratulations to you too. It was a tough game. Keep growing Karasuno, and we'll meet again.

 **Shittykawa** : You too, Tobio-chan. It was nice to see you are no longer the solitary King. But I'm still the best setter.

 **Iwaizumi** : Nevermind him, I already smacked him. But be sure, there was no heat on his words

He couldn't help but smile at those messages, and his last thought before knocking off, were if his grandfather would have been proud watching him play like a real team. He really missed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno made decisions about the future of the team. Kageyama had an encounter with his mother and Oikawa and Iwaizumi finally gave their soulmate an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, lovely people. I decided to post one chapter more today to give you the moment we were all waiting for. Explanations and apologies!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it and thank you very much for your support and lovely comments 😊💞

# Chapter 7

The next day was really hard. He couldn't concentrate in class, his stomach was refusing any kind of food, and practice had been cancelled. Never the less, Kageyama and Hinata went to the gym to release all their frustrations until they had no energy left in them. Kageyama was really afraid that if he kept thinking of 'what ifs', he would end up breaking down in a panic attack. So he decided to focus on what's next.

It became a little easier to do that when, the next day, the third years appeared on the gym, ready to practice. They set a new aim. They would go to the Spring Interhigh Qualifiers and if they wanted to go to Nationals, they would have to win them. Coach and sensei started to plan their practices, and the team got a little spirit boost talk in order to get into action.

Kageyama's mind was little better now that he had something worth getting up to every day. Something to fight for.

Hinata's spirit just went to the sky after deciding that he would beat the Great King and Ushishima too. But not only that, he had finally met his soulmate in person too. So he was in the best of moods.

Kyoko-san, being a third year, started looking for someone to replace her once she graduated. And it turned up, that the shy girl who accepted the offer, was no other than Hitoka Yachi, Hinata's soulmate. When she appeared on the gym for the first time and Kyoko-san introduced her, the decoy's face turned the exact same color of his hair. Everyone started laughing, but Kageyama could feel that it was a good laugh, they weren't making fun of him, so he just smiled a little behind his hand. The girl was even worse than him with her nerves and shyness, and he felt a little bad for her. But she had Hinata as soulmate, she'd better get used to the chaos.

Later that week, they found out that Aoba Johsai had lost in the finals against Shiratorizawa, again. He contemplated texting his former senpais, but he thought better not. That wound was too deep, and Kageyama had learned from bad experience already, to leave Oikawa alone on this situations. After all, he already had Iwaizumi for him, and they would probably help each other the best.

A new start begun in that moment. Kageyama didn't doubt that Seijo would be doing the same, minus the moment of doubt of the third years, because there was no way they would retire before their last chance. They would be all fighting to go to Nationals.

Kageyama made some changes on his routine. He would wake up earlier than before, in order to go early to school and practice with Hinata. They would stay late after training too. They were too invested in getting a perfect attack, one that wouldn't be stopped easily. Kageyama was afraid that, with Yachi now in his life, Hinata would get distracted from Volleyball. But of course he had nothing to worry about, she was added to their playing routine, helping them with balls, watter bottles, etc.

### 

One night Kageyama arrived home only to find his mother there. She looked furious. He couldn't say anything before being slapped hard on the face. Her marriage ring cuting him across his cheek. But it didn't stopped there. His hair was grabbed really hard and he was shaken. She started yelling and the panick inside Tobio didn't let him listen to her words. He couldn't understand anything, he started hyperventilating.

\- _I told you to pick up the phone when I call you!_ – he finally understood what she was saying. But he didn't remember his phone going off. - _I've been calling you for two hours now._ – he grabbed his phone and realized that it was turned off. No battery.

\- _I'm…m sorry. I…i didn't…realized that it has no battery. I was busy practicing_ – at that, another slap on his face.

\- _Always practicing, that's all you do apparently. And yet you lost, for all I heard_ – ouch, this time it wasn't a hit and yet it hurt. – _I need you to do something. Your grandfather's place is going to be sold, so I need you to go there and pick all the stuff you left there, tomorrow. If by tomorrow night they aren't gone, they go to the trash._

\- _But I have practice tomorrow…_ \- he whispered

\- _Well, if that's all you care, and all your old man stuff didn't matter to you at all, then don't go and we'll get rid of it later_. – he knew she was saying that on purpose. To make him feel bad. And yet, he knew he would do as she said anyway.

\- _N..no, I'll go…_ \- she finally nodded, gave him the key to the place, and left.

Kageyama sat on his bed, trying to breath in and out, to get rid of the panic. His head hurt, his chest hurt, and he felt nauseas. He'll have to excuse himself from the afternoon practice.

Suga, Daichi and Ukai didn't give him any trouble for skipping practice. But Hinata started to questioning him, why would he skip, that they needed to practice, to be better. But when Kageyama looked at him with a serious expression he shut up.

\- _I know we need to practice, dumbass_ – he started- _but there is something I need to do now. I wouldn't be missing practice if it wasn't important, believe me_

And yeah, Hinata believed him, because it was true. Kageyama never ditched a practice.

He arrived to his grandpa's place and hour later. He brought his bag to grab some things and leave quickly. He didn't want to stay there for long, the place was full of memories, and he wasn't ready for that. He found some clothes he had left there, although they probably didn't fit him anymore. He found some old volleyball videos from his practices as a coach, and an old picture on a frame on his desk. There was an old man there, smiling, wearing sport clothes. Beside him was a little boy, with raven hair and blue eyes. He had a shy smile and was holding onto a volleyball. He didn't realized he had started to cry, but now the glass of the picture was wet with tears. He put the videos and the picture on his bag, and left. He was sure his mother would come later to throw everything away, not that there was much left, the apartment was almost empty, but he didn't want to be there for that.

He had been walking for half an hour when a voice stopped him.

- _Kageyama?_ – it was Iwaizumi. When he turned to where the voice came from he found him with Oikawa on his side.

\- _Tobio-chan! Shouldn't you be at practice?_ – he arched eyebrow, confused.

\- _shouldn't t you?_ – he retorted. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with them. He was still confused with their behaviour and it took too much energy to dwell into all the meanings of their words. He didn't have that energy right now.

\- _Took the week off, after…well after the tournament._ – Iwaizumi explained. His face sour when he mentioned the tournament.

\- _To regain strength and morale, before continue to practice_ – Oikawa's finished. And he looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain why he wasn't at practice.

\- _Had to do something. Got excused from practice._ – Oikawa was about to retort, probably asking what he needed to do, but Iwaizumi stopped him with a glance. He probably noted how tense Kageyama was.

\- _Do you mind if we walk you home? Or wherever you are going?_ – Iwaizumi asked calm and his eyes were soft.

- _I..umm.._ \- Kageyama wasn't sure how to respond. He wanted to be alone, but at the same time, he ached to spend time with them. He was starting to feel calmer somehow.

- _we don't have anything else to do. And we came in peace, I swear_.- that was Oikawa, and he sounded serious in comparison with his usual tone.

- _Um, okay_ …- he whispered, looked down and started to walk.

Oikawa started talking, and Iwaizumi commented here and there. They were talking about silly stuff, nothing important. Some volleyball. They didn't ask anything to Kageyama, and didn't force him to take part in the conversation either. He knew they were trying to make him feel calmer, and he was grateful for that, for it was really helping. At some point, without even realizing it, he started talking too.

The calm peace didn't last long, when Iwaizumi suddenly asked him something.

\- _Wait, did you moved?_ – looking around the blocks, they were almost at Kageyama's apartment. – _I remember having walked you home a couple of times in middle school but it was a different neighborhood._ \- Kageyama felt tense all of the sudden. He didn't think Iwaizumi would remember where he used to live. But he had already though how to respond to questions like this.

\- _I…um, yes, a couple of years ago_ – he tried to sound as convincing as possible. Iwaizumi just looked at him, but nodded.

They continue to talk, Kageyama tried to calm his racing heart while listening to them, until they reach his place. Before he could say anything Oikawa started.

\- _Um, we don't want to sound disrespectful or to intrude, but…could we go in for a while? We would actually like to talk somewhere more calm and private_. – he asked unsure but demanding. It was weird seeing this face of Oikawa

\- _That is, of course, if you don't have anything to do_ – Iwaizumi was quick to follow. Kageyama wasn't really sure if that was a good idea or not. But somehow, he wanted explanations on what was going on with them. So he just nodded and let them in.

\- _Sorry to intrude_ – the third years called. Tobio supposed that was expected, after all they though that he lived with his family…

They went to the couch and Kageyama offered them something to drink, although they refused. He sat down on a chair, facing them on the couch. The silence was awkward, and he was getting anxious. Oikawa wasn't watching him, but the room. Finally Iwaizumi sighed.

\- _I know this may sound stupid and obviously, not enough, but…we are sorry Kageyama. For what happened two years ag_ o. – Iwaizumi was looking at him, and saw him flinched at the mentioned time period. – _we don't actually expect you to suddenly forgive us, but we would really like to start over, and we couldn't do it without first apologizing_. – he sounded so sincere, that Kageyama has to swallow hard to breath through the lump on his throat.

\- _why_? – ir was barely a whisper, but it was all he could manage at the moment. Iwaizumi ran his hand through his spiky hair, and Oikawa was playing with his fingers in a nervous manner.

\- _we realized that…we can't go against the bond_ – so, they actually didn't want to, but kinda have to…Oikawa must have seen something in his face because he quickly continue – _No, that's not what…I mean that, we felt something missing, and it felt wrong. I'm not going to lie, it took my some time to accept that there may be something more between us, it's just that…_ \- it looked like he was hurting to say it – _I was sacred the first time I saw you play…I felt threatened. A really horrible part of my mind, that I swear to you Tobio, I'm trying to change, thought that you came to take everything I like away from me. That's why I was…that's why I treated you like I did_ – he took a deep breath – _so when I realized that the third person on the bond was you, I was convinced that you were there to take Iwa-chan away from me too. I…I didn't even think about the fact that, that it wasn't like that. That you were my soulmate too, so you weren't supposed to take something away from me, but you would add something else to me too…something that I was supposed to need_. – he stopped, and looked down. Iwaizumi brought his hand to Oikawa's head and caressed his hair softly.

\- _I'm very sorry that it took us so long to figure it out. And we really hope that it's not too late to try to make this work_ – he was looking at Kageyama now – _And I'm very sorry for saying all the things I said to you. I was_ – he swallowed hard – _I was scared, to lose Tooru…he was getting consumed by his toxic mind, and I though that it was easier blaming it on you…I chose the easiest way for us both, but I never thought about what it was going to be for you._ – he looked troubled. And Kageyama understood them. Both of them. And he didn't like seeing them like this. He never wanted them to hurt. That's why he hadn't say anything when he first knew who they were.

\- _I'm sorry_ – his voice came louder that what he expected. And both boys looked at him like he had grown a second head - _I'm sorry -_ he repeated.

\- _what are you sorry for?_ – Iwaizumi looked confused.

- _I…I never wanted to cause you trouble_ – his voice wavered, and he had to stop

\- _Tobio-chan, are even listening to yourself?_ – Oikawa asked bewilded- _we acted like assholes, and you are apologizing to us?? For causing trouble?? No, stop it._ – Iwaizumi's hand calm him down when he realized that Kageyama might freak out if Oikawa exploded.

\- _There is nothing you should apologize for Kageyama. None of this was your fault_. – Kageyama wanted to argue, but Iwaizumi's face made it pretty clear that this wouldn't be a battle he would win. – _And, there is something else I should apologize. I should have never asked you to block the bond. It's not healthy for anyone, but specially for the one who's keeping it at bay. I recently learned that. I'm sorry, there were so many things I didn't know about the soulbond. You could, take it down_ …- he suddenly looked unsure- _that is…if…if you want to try things out with us…_ \- they both looked hopeful.

- _I would…it's just_ – Kageyama looked down, he felt ashamed to say it out loud but – _I don't know how_ …- the blush covered his face. He couldn't even do that well – _I had it up so long, I'm not sure how to take it down_ – he didn't mean to make Iwaizumi flinch, he was just stating the truth, but when he was about to apologize, Oikawa stopped him

\- _Don't apologize Tobio-chan_ – he said it gently but firm - _That's our fault. Maybe…it would go down alone, when you start feeling more comfortable around us…right?_ – he looked both to him and Iwaizumi. The older boy nodded, so Kageyama just sighed.

- _oh, okay, I guess_ – after a little more awkward silence they started talking again about school, volleyball, tv shows, although Kageyama didn't know much about that, and they promised Kageyama to make up in time for everything.

\- _Oi, Kageyama_ – Iwaizumi was looking at his face – _what happened to your cheek. That clearly isn't a volleyball injury, and besides I'm sure you don't receive balls with your face like shorty_ -Oikawa chuckled at the memory of the chibi-chan. Kageyama had forgotten about the cut, but he told them the same lie he told his teammates

\- _oh, this? It's nothing…I tried to pet a cat…they don't like me much_ – which was true. Iwaizumi snorted and Oikawa giggle.

\- _Stop harrasing animals Tobio-chan! You should be careful_ – Kageyama smiled a little, but quickly covered it with his hand.

Sadly the good mood was ruined by his phone. He paled when he saw the caller ID. He excused himself and went to his room to answer it

\- _Mom_ – he started

\- _You never gave me the key back. I need it_ – she was short and cut

- _I…I'm sorry…I…kinda forgot. I'll bring it in a bit_

- _No, don't come here. I'll be there in 15 minutes_.

And without saying anything else she cut the call. He needed to make the guys leave. He didn't want them here when his mother arrived. As he went to the living room, he tried to calm down a bit and muttered an apology.

\- _Um . Sorry it was my mom. She's coming over and she's not in a good mood_ …- he lied

\- _We better get going then, we don't want to intrude_ – Iwaizumi was quick to say while getting up. Oikawa following him.

\- _Thank you for listening to us Tobio-chan_ – he gave him a smile – _and thank you for the opportunity_ – that was more like a whisper, but the smile didn't leave his face.

\- _Thank you both…I'll see you around_ – he gave them a small smile and a wave once they were leaving.

His mother came, grabbed the key, slapped him again for not being responsible, and then left.

Once he was alone again, he grabbed his bag and took the framed foto. He put it on his desk, next to his laptop. He went to the kitchen to grab something to eat, and then went back to his room. He was getting ready to sleep when his phone chirped.

Group Chat: 

**Iwaizumi** added **Shittykawa**

 **Iwaizumi** added **you**.

 **Iwaizumi** : to get in touch better.

 **Shittykawa** : ohhhh nice Iwa-chan!

 **Iwaizumi** : well I'm off to bed, goodnight

 **Shittykawa** : you should too, Tobio-chan. You looked tired.

 **Kageyama** : I know, I'm on it. Goodnight

He watched his framed foto, and his phone and smiled. It hadn't been that bad the day after all. It had been nice to at least know what was going on with his soulmates. What they were talking to him so sudden. He wasn't gonna lie to himself, he was still terrified of trusting them. But he was so tired of dealing with everything all alone. He was tired of fighting everything. It had felt nice, opening a little to Hinata and Suga. To trust people again, and not push them away all the time. So he decided to let this thing flow, and see how it ended. To see if they truly mean what they said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soulmates start to bond. Ushijima makes his appearance and Karasuno is invited to the Tokyo training camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning lovey people.
> 
> I woke up to lots of nice messages so I'm just gonna say Thank You very much. And here I bring you some no so angsty IwaKageOi.
> 
> Enjoy and I might be updating another chapter at night.
> 
> 💞💞💞

# Chapter 8

The next few weeks he felt good. Oikawa and Iwaizumi continued texting him every day, checking how he 's doing, telling him about their days. He had had nice dreamless sleep, something he hadn't had in a long time. Of course, the cut on his cheek and the ones on his leg reminded him that things weren't as easy as he'd like. But the good rest was something good enough to be happy about.

He could even pay attention in most of his classes. Most, some of them were still too boring. He was feeling good, and so he decided to give in when Hinata offered him a chocolate poky, even though that was clearly out of his diet. He would burn it during practice anyway.

Today they had to run up the road hill in pairs. Of course he paired with Hinata, and they started running, and running, both of them too involve in beating the other, that neither realized they took the wrong way and ended up lost. To add to their luck, ir seemed that they were near Shiratorizawa Academy, the school were Ushijima went. As invoked by his name, a low voice made them turn their heads, and right in front of them was no other than Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shiratorizawa's ace and top three spiker of Japan.

If someone had told Kageyama that he would end up running with Ushijima to his school, he would have looked at them like they grew another head. But somehow that's what happened. They were standing in front of the gym door, watching as the team trained with a UNIVERSITY TEAM?!?! Well…that made sense…since they were the best high school in the prefecture…but even though, Kageyama was jealous.

Jealousy turned to annoyance as Ushijima started to talk to them as if they were nothing. He was only talking about Oikawa. Oikawa this…Oikawa that…and jealousy was back, although not for the reason he expected. He wasn't jealous of Oikawa…he was jealous of Ushijima, who was talking about his soulmate like he was his daydream…that really took Kageyama by surprised. And then, the ace had to open his mouth again…saying that Seijo wasn't good, only Oikawa was. Was this guy serious? Next to him Hinata was looking at the third year with a scary crazy face. Well congratulations, Ushiwaka, you just made sure that Hinata would give his 200% to beat you. And so would Tobio.

They left, promising Ushijima that they, the crows of the concret, would be the one to beat him, and go to Nationals.

- _Oi, how come you get scared by stupid things but when someone as Oikawa, or Ushijima challenge you you just stare at them like 'fight me'_ – he asked his friend.

\- _He just pissed me off. We are not nothing. Besides, don't tell me you didn't want to spike a ball on his head_ – Kageyama snorted- _I saw you. He insulted one of your soulmates and practically confess his undying love for the other_

- _Well yeah, but that's not the point_ – wait, what? – _what did you just say?_ – he looked at the shorty with wild eyes. The other just smiled.

\- _I know Kageyama. It's not so difficult to understand_ – he shrugged- _but…how is it going? They were looking at you weird during the match…_

\- _Uh, ummm….better?_ – he wasn't sure how much to tell Hinata – _they apologized, and we are now..talking…trying_ – he still wasn't sure where they were…but it was definitely better that being hated by them.

- _I'm glad_ – and his voice was sincere – _but we are still gonna win them_

- _Of course, dumbass!_ – he knew that somehow, he got the support of his friend, and that made him happy.

The team wasn't happy when they returned almost two hours later. And they were even worse once they learned that Hinata was picking a fight with Ushijima. Although Noya and Tanaka couldn't stop laughing at that. Hinata and him stayed late, practicing, until Daichi came to yell at them to go home.

Once at home, and after taking a warm shower, he sat on his bed deliberating if he should made himself eggs for dinner, oe just skip it. He started calculating his kcal and all he ate and decided to just drink a glass of milk. He was about to open his laptop to watch some volleyball videos when a thought occurred him. It was the first time that he felt like wanting to talk to his soulmates, to initiate contact himself. He wanted to tell Oikawa and Iwaizumi about his running into Ushijima, so he took his phone and saw that there were messages already.

Group chat:

 **Shittykawa** : Hello Tobio-chan! How's the half of the freak duo doing?

 **Iwaizumi** : that's your way to greet him dumbass?

 **Shittykawa** : Mean Iwa-chan! :(

 **Iwaizumi** : probably stayed practicing late…

 **Shittykawa** : oiii Tobio-chan! You need to rest sometimes, and eat better…you are losing weight

 **Kageyama** : Sorry, I'm not used to checking my phone for messages.

 **Iwaizumi** : don't worry, it's no big deal. Just arrived home?

 **Shittykawa** : You know if you say yes he's gonna scold you for not resting…

 **Kageyama** : no, got home an hour ago

 **Iwaizumi** : still late…don't copy Oikawa and his idiotic behaviours please

 **Shittykawa** : mean Iwa-chan!!

 **Kageyama** : I ran into Ushijima today. I don't like him

 **Iwaizumi** : oh oh

 **Shittykawa** : WHAT? WHERE? HOW? I'M CALLING YOU RIGHT NOW

He was trying to write a replay when his phone started ringing. It was a group call. He had barely pressed “respond” when the loud voice of Oikawa startled him

\- _Okay, now explain Tobio-chan! How, when, why?!?!_

\- _Oiii Crappykawa, ask one question and wait for his answer_

\- _Umm, we were running and got lost, and somehow ended up near Shiratorizawa_

\- _We who?_

- _You got lost?_ -they both replay at the same time.

\- _Hinata and I, and yes, we were supposed to be running with our teammates but somewhere we probably took a wrong turn_.

\- _I really admire your captain patience_ – said Iwaizumi, but he could hear the laughter on his voice

\- _Heyyyy you are going other way!! We were talking about Ushiwaka!!_

- _Uh yeah, apparently he was running there too and we asked him if we could see his school, he didn't mind, and so we followed him. They were playing a practice match against a University team_ – Oikawa interrupted him again

\- _Which one?_

\- _I…don't know_ -how was he supposed to know it?

\- _So, he didn't mind you watching?_ – thankfully Iwaizumi was calmer that Oikawa

- _No, he said that they wouldn't' be worse just because someone was watching them._

\- _that bastard_ – both of them muttered at the same time. It creeped Kageyama out.

\- _Then he started talking about fertile soil, and concrete, and Hinata started to pick a fight._

\- _Oh god, not the soil again_ – that was Oikawa. Iwaizumi was laughing on his phone.

\- _Sorry sorry, it's just…shorty will be punched some day if he keeps going like that_ – he was still laughing. He had a point though…

- _Did he say anything about me? –_ Oikawa asked. It sounded narcissistic, but giving the fact that Ushiwaka did talk about him, it was possible that Oikawa knew what was coming.

\- _Um yeah. He said you should have gone to Shiratorizawa_ – more laughter from Iwaizumi and a loud groan from Oikawa – _and that you were the only one good in Aoba Johsai_ …- and so the laughter stopped.

\- _He said WHAT?!_ – Oikawa screamed and then a quiet ' ~~sorry mom'~~

\- _Did he now…?_ – Iwaizumi's tone was saying that Ushiwaka should really protect his face on the next game.

\- _That's it, next time I see him I'm gonna spike a ball on his stupid face_

\- _Somehow, it seems that all of us are thinking the same thing…_ \- and now they were all laughing

\- _Okay okay, now. You both, go to sleep. Rest, no volleyball videos or anything._

\- _Yes mom_ …- muttered both Oikawa and Kageyama. Iwaizumi just grunted and the call ended.

It felt nice and natural to talk to them like that. He was still a little afraid of this good feeling. Afraid that it would end up badly again, like the first time he realized that having a soulmate didn't mean instant happiness.

Even though Iwaizumi had told him no videos, he still watched some before going to sleep.

The next training Takeda sensei gave them amazing news. They had been invited to Nekoma's training camp. They would go to Tokyo on weekends to train with not only Nekoma, but the Fukurodani Group of schools too. It would be a great opportunity for them to learn from Tokyo's powerhouses. There were some problems though…the first weekend was the same one from finals. If he failed them, he wouldn't be able to go.

The second problem, was even worse. They needed their parent's permission signed to go to Tokyo. Kageyama started to panick. He didn't know how would he manage to get that. For now he would focus on his grades, and then…we'll see.

Hinata and Kageyama begged Tsukkishima to help them study, but he only agreed to do it half hour before the practice. Yachi agreed to help them too, so they would go to her place after school, and to her desk on lunch hours to try to study the best they could. He hoped that would be enough, but he couldn't help to feel really anxious.

His arm started itching. When he looked down to it there were black letter written. It seems that the block was finally down.

Is it me, or the block has broken down?

**Yeah, I feel it too. What's with all this uneasy feeling**

Kageyama was quick to grab a pen and started writing

_So it seems…and sorry for the feelings, I'm just a bit anxious_

**Welcome to the bond Tobio-chan!**

Heyy, what got you so nervous Kageyama?

_Long story, and I need to go to class now. I'll tell you later_

Okay, sure, we'll talk later

**If you don't tell us we'll start bothering you about it. And now we have two ways to do it**

Oii, don't threaten him dumbass

**Mean Iwa-chan!! :(**

He put his sleeve down and try to pay attention to class, he needed to pass those exams. After study sessions at Yachi's he went home, and took the opportunity to write to his soulmates before they started to harass him. He was sure Oikawa would. To his surprise there were messages already.

Group chat: 

**Shittykawa** : Tobio-chan! You don't have practice today so why aren't you telling us what happened?

 **Iwaizumi** : you sound like a stalker Shittykawa

 **Shittykawa** : like you don't know his schedule! You've been distracted all day, don't lie to me. You want to know too.

 **Iwaizumi** : i didn't say I didn't want to know!

 **Kageyama** : no, I don't have practice, and I assume you neither…you are creepy Oikawa-san

 **Iwaizumi** : hahaha told ya

 **Shittykawa** : mean Tobio-chan!

 **Kageyama** : I was at Yachi's (new manager of the team and Hinata soulmate) studing.

 **Iwaizumi** : stu

 **Shittykawa** : ding?

 **Kageyama** : ha ha so funny. But yeah, and it has to do with this morning anxiety.

 **Iwaizumi** : go on then

 **Kageyama** : we've been invited to participate in Nekoma's camp training in Tokyo.

 **Shittykawa** : What? That's so cool! I want to go to Tokyo too Iwa-chan!!!

 **Iwaizumi** : thats's amazing Kageyama. But why so nervous about it?

 **Kageyama** : the first weekend we'll go is the same one of the finals redo. So if I fail the exams, I won't be able to go…and let's say my grades are not the best…

 **Shittykawa** : no shit…

 **Iwaizumi** : Are you home now?

 **Kageyama** : almost. Why?

 **Shittykawa** : we'll be there in…half an hour. See ya Tobio-chan!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi help Kageyama get ready for his finals. In the process they start to find out what's going on in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oya oya oya 
> 
> Thank you very much for the comments. I had a really long and busy day today, so hadn't have time to respond to everyone. But I read everything you wrote 💞
> 
> I couldn't decide where should the chapter end, so it ended up being a bit longer than I planned. But I regret nothing. 
> 
> Here you go lovely people.

# Chapter 9

_Kageyama: we've been invited to participate in Nekoma's camp training in Tokyo._

_Shittykawa: What? That's so cool! I want to go to Tokyo too Iwa-chan!!!_

_Iwaizumi: thats's amazing Kageyama. But why so nervous about it?_

_Kageyama: the first weekend we'll go is the same one of the finals redo. So if I fail the exams, I won't be able to go…and let's say my grades are not the best…_

_Shittykawa: no shit…_

_Iwaizumi: Are you home now?_

_Kageyama: almost. Why?_

_Shittykawa: we'll be there in…half an hour. See ya Tobio-chan!_

### 

He had no idea what just happened, but he didn't have anything to do more than homework, so he guessed that their company wouldn't be unwelcome. He had barely put his school things on his desk when the bell rang. They were still on their school uniform, which he had to admit looked really good on them, and their school bags. They were giving him small smiles, and he could feel their eyes on him, giving him a once over. He suddenly felt exposed and wanted to cover himself, even though he was still wearing his school uniform too. Kageyama let them in, and before he could say anything Oikawa put his arm around his shoulder, making him flinch. He tried to cover it, but it was too late, and they had already noticed, but thankfully they didn't comment on it, and neither did Oikawa take his arm away.

\- _Hello Tobio-chan, we are here to help you with your studies, so you could go to Tokyo and improved that freak quick of yours_. – he said so cheerfully

\- _Well mostly he's here to help you. I'll do what I can, but…Oikawa is probably the best option_ – Iwaizumi laughed a little, and Kageyama felt himself smile at the intention of the boys in front of him, and quickly cover it with his hand, but he had already been caught and blushed furiously.

\- _You know you are helping me be better so that we can beat you, right?_ – he felt sassy saying that, and really hoped that they would take it as a joke. They started laughing and Kageyama felt himself relax.

\- _Yeah yeah,sure, let's get this before I actually teach you how to spike and receive with a book, mr. sassy_ – at Iwaizumi's comment a laughed escaped from Kageyama throat. They stared at him.

\- _Cute_ – was all Oikawa said before sitting on the couch in front of the small table and putting his books there. Iwaizumi did the same on the other side of the couch. Kageyama preferred the floor, in front of them.

They did their homework in silence, and then Oikawa asked Kageyama to give him his notes for the exams. Kageyama did so, and Oikawa started reading them.

\- _Come sit here, I can't show you the notes if you are that far away. And there is no way I'm moving from this couch because is too comfortable_. – Kageyama hesitate a little, but ended up doing what he was told.

He sat on the floor in the middle of Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Oikawa was showing him some things and explaining some tips while resting a hand on his shoulder. At first Kageyama felt too hot from the touch, but after a while he found it oddly calm. He was content. They spent three hours like that, studying, when he felt himself starting to doze off. A hand was playing with his hair, and his head fell on the thigh of the leg that was pressed on his right.

He woke up to his name being called. He sat up straight, trying not to think of how comfortable Iwaizumi's thigh felt. Oikawa was curled up on Iwaizumi's chest, while his hand was still on Kageyama's hair.

\- _Sorry, I…I didn't know I was that tired_ – he apologized. But the other boys just smiled at him.

\- _Not surprising really. What time does your mom come home?_ -Iwaizumi asked.

\- _Umm she's …she's on a business trip this week._ – he glanced away avoiding their eyes.

\- _You are all alone Tobio-chan? Your father….?_ – it was clear that Oikawa suspected something. it

- _He left when I was a child._ – Kageyama did his best to sound like that didn't still hurt to tink about - It's just my mom and me.

\- _Why don't we order something to eat then, and we relax a little after so much studying?_ – it sounded like Iwaizumi wasn't gonna accept a no for answered. But Kageyama could at least try to make this more on his favour.

\- _Let me cook something, I'm not amazing, but I can manage. In a way to say thank you for the hel_ p. – he looked at them hopefully.

\- _Well, I'm not going to say no to homemade cooking_ – Oikawa shrugged and stood up from his place on Iwaizumi's chest, to put the book he was reading on the table.

\- _You sure Kageyama? There's nothing to thank, really._ – Iwaizumi still looked unsure.

\- _Yes Iwaizumi-san really, I like cooking -_ he insisted

\- Okay, can we help with something?

\- _No, really, just feel at home and relax. It won't be long._ – and with that he went to the kitchen.

There wasn't much to make, due to his strict diet, but he'll get something. In the end he prepares rice, with scrambled eggs and some veggies. He didn't have a big table to eat, but the small one where they were studying will do.

Kageyama went to the livingroom.

\- _Hey, do you mind putting your things away, so I can set the table here_. – he grabbed his things and went to his room to put them on the desk.

When he returned Iwaizumi was setting the table, and Oikawa was watching something on the wall. His picture with his grandpa. It was the only thing he got as decoration, and he had added it there just recently.

They started to eat in silence, just enjoying the food. Kageyama had made sure to put more food on their plates than in his, but in a way that wasn't obvious. He had trouble eating so much though, it has been a while since he had had a proper dinner. But at least he knew exactly what he was eating and he many kcal it was. Something that wouldn't have happened with take out food.

\- _Is that your grandfather?_ – Oikawa asked, moving his head towards the picture.

\- _Yeah, he was the one who got me into volleyball_ – he said a little nostalgic. He felt a foot rubbing soothing on his ankle, in a calming gesture. He looked at Iwaizumi who smiled in returned. It seemed that the ace was really perceptive of Kageyama's moods.

\- _You looked really cute there…and happy too_ – Oikawa added, a smile on his face.- _was he a setter too?_

 _\- No, he was a wing spiker, but he taught me the basics, and since I mostly practiced by myself, I chose to be a setter_ – it felt nice to talk about him, something he had never done before. – _he passed away on my last year of middle school. Couple of weeks before the tournament_ – he avoided their eyes. It was still a sensitive topic, and he regreted bringing it up.

- _I'm sorry_ – both of them said

\- _So, tell us more about this training camp in Tokyo Kageyama_ – He gave Iwaizumi a thankful glance, happy to change the topic.

\- _We were invited there by Nekoma. An old rival school. Apparently coach Nekomata and the old coach Ukai knew each other from their school days, and they always tried to make the teams play against each other in Nationals, but never succeeded. Now, it seems that Nekoma's second coach and Ukai knew each other too, so the friendly rivalry got them to accept a match last month. And apparently Nekomata was happy with what he found, if he is willing to invite us there._

\- _Wow, that's so cool. It is as if Shiratorizawa invites us to a training camp_ – Oikawa said.

- _Good luck getting them to accept that, Tooru_ – he laughed- _besides, if that happened it would probably be to abduct you in the middle of the night and made you sell your soul to Shiratorizawa_ – Oikawa visibly shuddered at the comment and the other boys start to laugh.

After eating Oikawa an Iwaizumi went back home, but they told Tobio that they would come everyday to help him with the exams. And they kept that promise.

For the next three weeks, they came every afternoon. Sometimes they would stay for dinner, and sometimes Kageyama would make some excuse, so they didn't suspect of the lack of mother and his unhealthy dinner. He arranged his kcal to be able to eat without problem at night, but keeping the amount of kcal planned. It meant practically to only eat before practice, and at night, but he could manage.

Most of those days he didn't feel the need to cut himself, he could go to sleep with the mood that the boys let him before going home. But now, the exams were coming, and he was getting too nervous. He was afraid of failing and not only losing the opportunity to go to Tokyo, but also disappointing Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who took so much time of their day to help him. Just to add to his fear, he reminded himself that he still didn't have his permission signed. He was delaying it on purpose, because he didn't know how to deal with that.

The night before the exams, he was a wreck, and he was afraid that his soulmates could feel it. They had left early, so that Kageyama could sleep well. But he couldn't. He felt his pulse quicken with every shaky breath he gave. He kept shaking and his head hurt. His body too. He grabbed the razor and started to cut. He could hear his phone ringing, but he was too busy cutting himself to go answer it. After the third deep cut the itching of letters appeared on his arms.

Whatever you are doing, Kageyama, stop it.

Could they feel the cut? What if they felt it? What if he cut them? He started to panick even more.

**Pick up the phone Tobio**

Please

I don't know what you are doing but I don't like the feelings you are having right now

**Please pick up the phone Tobio**

Talk to us, please

The phone kept ringing, and finally Kageyama grabbed it.

\- _Thank god Kageyama_ \- Iwaizumi sighed

\- _What's going on Tobio-chan?_ – Oikawa asked worried

\- _What…wh..what did you…feel?_ – Kageyama's voice was shaking and he had tears in his eyes.

\- _Hollow, desperation, anxiety, an ache on the chest_ – Iwaizumi was trying to put on words the horrible feeling he had just experienced

\- _Whatever is happening, just breath Tobio, in and out._

Kageyama couldn't really tell what they were saying anymore, but their voices were calming him down. Once he felt like his normal self, although drained of energy, he sighed and apologized for the trouble. He explain them of his fear of failing tomorrow, and they did everything they could to help him understand that he shouldn't be ashamed of telling them of his fears, and that it was normal to be afraid.

He went to sleep feeling better, and ready to face what was to come tomorrow.

It was probably the longest day in his life, he was as tired as in the last match against Aoba Johsai, minus the muscle pain. Part of the tiredness may be because of his panic attack from last night. He really hoped that the third years would let it slip, and not question him about it. But somehow he knew they wouldn't, after all, they felt the mix of emotions that attacked him, they couldn't just ignore them. Before leaving school for the day, he met Hinata and Yachi, to see how the orange head did on the exams. They chatted for a while, before leaving.

He texted Oikawa and Iwaizumi to let them know that he was finally free from the pain of the exams, but that there was still something he had to do before going home. They told him they were having some team meeting today, so he wasn't sure if he would get to see them that afternoon.

Kageyama went to his old home, where his mother now lived with her new family. He needed to make her understand the importance of the training camp in his volleyball career.

He stood on the front door for five minutes before knocking. The door opened reveling a tall white haired man, who gave him a sneer when he noticed who he was, and immediately called his mother.

\- _What the hell are you doing here?_ – she slapped his cheek – _I told you not to bother me. To never show your face here_ – she was angry that he was there.

\- _I..need you to sign this permission_ – he tool the paper from his bag and handed to her

\- _What the hell is this?_ – she scanned the paper – _why would I give you permission to go? Your grades are a disaster, you clearly don't deserve a trip._

\- _I…I've been studying…a lot for the finals…if I pass them th…there shouldn't be any problem with that…_ \- he whispered looking down

\- _Maybe next time, if you start behaving the way you are supposed to, and stay away from my family_ – her word were the last thing he expected to hurt so much. He thought that at this point, there was nothing worst that what he already heard. But there was, clearly.

\- _Mom, please!_ – he whined, and it was a clear mistake as she slapped him again, and pushed him backwards, making him miss the two little steps they were, and falling to the ground. him

\- _I told you to never show your face here ever again. Now get up and leave before you worry any of the neighbours_ – and with that she slammed the door. He didn't got the paper back.

He tried to stand up, but his body failed him. He was so tired, he just wanted to lay there on the floor and hide away from everything. He started sobbing. But he quickly got up again when he heard noises from the house. He was afraid that his mother or her husband would come out again. As he was about to leave a voice called his name, and the fear appeared once more. Not so far away from him were no other that Oikawa and Iwaizumi, with two other teammates that Kageyama didn't know the names of. Their expressions where shocked and angry, and it hit him really quick, that they probably saw the whole deal.

Panic started to build on his chest and he couldn't breath. His lungs where burning, his head throbbed and spinned and he felt his body give up. He could hear people talking on the background but couldn't understand anything. He felt as if he was underwater. Someone grabbed his hand and put it on their chest. Without even knowing, he was matching their peace of breathing, and everything started to clear once more. He could see Oikawa's face close to his trying to make him focus.

- _That's it Tobio, focus on me. Breath_ – it was his chest where his hand was – _deep breaths Tobio. In and out._ – they were siting on the floor now.

\- _Makki, Mattsun, go home, don't worry. We'll take care of him. I'll text you if needed_ – he could hear Iwaizumi saying to the other two, who looked uncertain of leaving. – _Please don't tell this to anyone. I don't think Kageyama would like that_ – thanks Iwaizumi for knowing him.

After the other two left, Iwaizumi came closer to him and put a hand on his hair, pushing some strands aside.

\- _Hey, you better now?_ – he whispered, carefully. Kageyama nodded. – _Good, then let's go to your place Kageyama._

They walked to his place, both boys making sure to check on him all the time. Oikawa an Iwaizumi chatted lightly, trying to make Kageyama more comfortable, like the first time they walked him home. They stayed at his door while he tried to get the keys out of his pocket and into the lock. His hands were still shaking a little, so Oikawa grabbed the keys and opened the door. They got him into the couch and Iwaizumi went to the kitchen to fetch him a glass of water.

\- _Tooru, do you have something sweet with you? Preferably chocolate or something like that? There is nothing like that on the kitchen_ – he could hear Iwaizumi talking while looking around. But he wouldn't find anything of that sort.

\- _Iwa-chan you are lucky, that I actually have a chocolate right in my bag's pocket. You be sure to thanks that kind sweet girl who gave it to me._ – Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes, but grabbed ir anyway. He sat on the floor in front of Kageyama and handed him the water and chocolate.

\- _Eat that, you just had a panic attack, you need something to give your body back some energy_ – Kageyama was about to say they were protein bars there – _no, protein bars don't count in this case. You need some sugar, now eat, and we'll talk later of this sugar and food thing_. – Kageyama stared at the chocolate for a while, before finally eating it under the stare in front and next to him. When he finished he got the reflex to go to the bathroom, to try and take it out, buy it was clear that they wouldn't let him out of the couch.

\- _Now, are you feeling a little better Tobio-chan?_ – asked Oikawa next to him, touching his head lightly as to not make him flinch.

\- _Yes…thank you, and sorry for that_ – he adverted his eyes.

\- _Don't apologize_. – Iwaizumi was serious – _I'm sorry if I sound harsh okay, but there are lots of things we need to talk, we are both worried about you_. – he supposed they had a point…sooner or later he would have to tell them everything. So he nodded his head again

\- _First of all, we suspected you were lying about your mom living here, because the apartment is too small, there are no other things than yours here, and there is only one room with a single bed…_ \- Oikawa didn't even looked guilty for snooping around – _so…why did you lie about moving? That house was the one Iwa-chan remembered taking you, and that woman looked quite the same as your mother…_ \- Tobio flinched at that, because yes, they looked the same. He signed and started to slowly talk.

\- _She got married again and made me leave. She got this apartment for me. She didn't want me there._ – he started looking as if the table was really interesting. His hands were sweating and he kept fidgeting his fingers.

\- _So you've been living….alone…here_ – Iwaizumi's voice was stoic – _for how long?_

\- _Hey, calm down Iwa-chan, breath_ – it seemed like Oikawa had noticed the other's mood too.

\- _I'm trying okay…just…please continue Kageyama_ – and he placed his hand on his knee. Rubbing circles there.

- _Umm, yes, I've been living here for a year aprox. She sends me money every month and sometimes calls or appears in here if she needs anything_. – he still didn't look at them.

\- _Why didn't you tell anyone? Why lying?_ – this time it was Oikawa

- _If anyone finds out, and she gets called, she would send me to a boarding school far away. Or at least that's what she always said…_ \- now he looked at them. They were both trying to get calm, as to not scare Tobio, but it was clear they were angry. He really hoped that they weren't angry at him for lying to them.

\- _Does she made it something regular to hit you?_ – after hearing that he flinched and looked away.

\- _Iwa-chan you brute!_ – Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a stern look

- _I'm sorry, I didn't know how to phrase it better_ – he blushed a little and looked away for a moment. 

- _I…mm…y..yes. I..I mean…she used to…when we lived together_ – he stuttered, his fingers fidgeting until Oikawa's hand came in contact with them. He hold onto his hands reassuringly. – _now, it's not so often that I see her…so…_ \- it seems as his words had finally sinked on the other boys head and they looked at each other before looking back at him. Iwaizumi's hand touch his cheek lightly, where he had seen a cut before. His thumb caressed carefully the cheekbone, under his eye and over his lips, where a small cut had dryed blood. He didn't need to ask about the cut he had the other day, he knew what had happened now. Kageyama closed his eyes under the soft touch until the hand went under his chin and with little force made him look up.

\- _You didn't and don't deserve that. You don't. I really hope you know that_ – his green eyes were strongly focus on his, and Tobio felt the water slip past his eyelashes, to his cheeks. Quickly the thumb was there again, washing away the tears, and Oikawa's other hand went to his head, giving him half a hug

\- _Hey hey, it's okay Tobio, it's okay_ – he hushed, his lips on his hair, his hand holding him close. - _I'm very sorry…and…I…I'm sorry…for what happened that afternoon…on Kitaiichi…I wasn't…I..I didn't_ – Kageyama knew what he was saying, and this time it was him who interrupted the apology.

\- _Don't apologize_ – he whispered. He then sat up straighter and cleaned his tears with his hands, sniffling a little. – _you didn't know. You couldn't have known. Just let it be, I thought we were starting over again_ – he looked at the brown eyes

\- _Well yes, but still…I'm trying to take responsibility for my actions. So, I am really sorry, I want you to feel safe with me…with us. So I don't want to be part of your nightmares anymore_. – it was so weird to see such raw vulnerability on the guy who always wore a smirk, and he could see Iwaizumi giving him a proud smile. So, in a bold movement, Kageyama leaned his head against Oikawa's chest, looking for comfort and closeness.

\- _Don't worry, that's my parents spot. You haven't been part of that for a long time_.- he felt himself blushed, so he hid his head on Oikawa's chest more. He felt Oikawa's hands embrace him in a full hug this time. His hands resting on his waist. Kageyama never thought he would feel so comfortable with the whole touching with them, or at least, not so early. But it seems that opening a little to let them see some of his pain, helped a lot, and he discovered that he really carved that affection display. Iwaizumi smiled at them before speaking

- _I'm sorry for ruining the moment, but I still have a question before we could move to some lighter topic. Why were you at that woman's place today? And no, I'm not calling her “your mother” because clearly she didn't play that part_. – he made his opinion of her very clear, and Kageyama felt his heart grow at his attitude.

\- _I needed her to sign the authorization to go to Tokyo_ …- he whispered – which she didn't

- _I know it's not our place to decide, but…you should talk to your sensei, and have him calling her. Let him try to convince her, Tobio-chan, but don't go there anymore. At least not alone._ – Oikawa was being pretty reasonable, and Kageyama couldn't say he didn't think about that.

\- _Sugawara seems to care a lot about you…I'm sure he would find a way to help you if you talk to him_ – Iwaizumi's voice was once again rough, but still calm. Oikawa laughed quietly. At Kageyama's curious gaze at him he just smiled at him and then looked at Iwaizumi.

\- _Iwa-chan is jealous of refresh-kun_ – the spiker just huffed in offence, but looked to anywhere else but Kageyama, and his ears seem to have reddened. - _he's really protective and doesn't like to share his soulmates with anyone else_ – Oikawa gave another quiet laugh, like he was telling him a secret, while his hands were making small circles on his waist, still hugging him.

\- _Umm, he has a soulmate though. Daichi, the captain_ – Kageyama blushed at the thought of Iwaizumi being protective of him. He felt wanted, and that was something new for him, a warm sensation on his body.

\- _Yeah well, whatever. Just tell him, or we will._ – he obviously wanted to change the subject, but still made his opinion on the matter very clear. – _Now I think it was enough drama for one day. Why don't we watch one of those silly movies you like so much Crappykawa?_

\- _Mean Iwa-chan! My taste in movies is amazing_

His taste in movies was horrible. They were all bad sci-fi with aliens in it. But Kageyama didn't mind, he just wanted to enjoy the time being cuddle with them on his bed while watching a movie on his laptop. Iwaizumi was seated on the middle with Kageyama on his right, and Oikawa on his left. He had an arm around Oikawa's waist, while the latter leaned his head on his shoulder, and his legs crossing the other's lap. Kageyama had started leaning on Iwaizumi's chest, but now he was laying on the bed, with his head on Oikawa's legs (on Iwaizumi's lap). Oikawa was playing with his hair, while Iwaizumi had his arm on his hip, caressing him from his waist, to his hip, fingers giving him goosebumps while playing on the side of the stomach, under the hem of his shirt.

\- _you really should eat more, Kageyama_ – Iwaizumi's soft voice got his attention back on focus. His hand was on his hips, his fingers tracing the outline of his hipbone. He just made a 'mmm' sound to show that he was listening, but not bothering to answer. He didn't know what to respond to that actually. – _you need to take care of your body if you want it to respond well on the games. Don't do something stupid, please_ – the last part was barely a whisper, but it was a warning that he knew more than Kageyama thought. Tobio just grabbed the hand on his hip and squeezed it

\- _I know_ – he whispered. But he knew Iwizumi heard him because he laced his fingers together and brought them to his lips, to lay a soft kiss on the inside of his wrist, where a small white mark was barely noticeable, from the first time he cut himself.

After the movie, they ordered some food, because neither of the older boys would let Kageyama say otherwise, and they told him they wouldn't leave until they made sure he had been well fed. At least he got them to order cold soba, and not pizza. It was a better option for his diet. They ate while making light conversation and then cuddled a bit more while watching volleyball videos. The boys went back home early, since tomorrow was a school day, but before going, they made Kageyama promise to talk to Suga, and to never go to see his mother alone ever again. He didn't have so much trouble promising the latter, but talking with his senpai was still something he'd rather avoid. He knew that the mother crow would worry, and he didn't want that. But it was the only way he could go to Tokyo.

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa texted him when they got home, and before to sleep, and again the next morning before going to school


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama talks to Suga. The freak duo get the results of the exams. The team goes to Tokyo. Hinata and Kageyama get into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and Kudos. I'm not sure if I'd be able to post much this weekend, but I'll try my best.
> 
> Hope you like this new chapter 😊

# Chapter 10

Kageyama woke up earlier than normally to do some extra exercise before school. It was his way to compensate the soba from the night before.

He went to Suga before practice started. They talked on the club room, and Tobio explained to him his situation. He didn't tell him about his mother hurting him, but he made it clear to explain that they had a really bad relationship, and that his soulmates encouraged him to talk to the silver haired boy, instead of trying with his mother again. And, because Suga was really perceptive, and had his moma crow instinct on, he knew exactly what was happening. They went to talk to Takeda sensei. Tobio told him that the best way to convince her was to mention how important this camp was for his volleyball career, since that was the only way to university for her son…Takeda agreed to talk to her, and promised to not say anything to the school, about a teen student living alone, but in exchange of Kageyama's promise to call him if he ever needed anything.

Tobio felt better after that. And he really trusted both of them to not tell anything. Although he suspected fo Suga talking to Daichi, because it seemed that the captain was paying special attention to him now.

Practice was really fun, since everyone was relaxed now that exams had passed, and they were really excited about the camp. Tobio really hoped Takeda succeeded, and that he passed his exams.

After practice Daichi treated them pork buns and sport drinks, as a reward for all the effort they all put to do the exams. Kageyama couldn't escape from eating, so he ended up having two pork bund for dinner. He made sure to tell that to his soulmates so they wouldn't worry, he even added a picture of the buns. And one of Hinata with his mouth full with two buns, because he looked like a squirrel, and he needed to share that image.

He didn't get any response, but got a surprise when he arrived home, with the sight of two boys waiting for him. Oikawa was laughing, Iwaizumi was scolding at him…their usual routine.

\- _heyyy Tobio-chan!!_

\- _hi, Kageyama_ – both of them smiled at him

\- _hi. What are you doing here?_ – he then realized how it sounded – _I…I mean_ – but thankfully they understood that he was just confused, not annoyed.

\- _hah, relax. We were going home when you texted and we decided to stop by for a little while, to see how you were doing_ – Iwaizumi explained.

\- _How did it go Tobio-chan? Did you talk to refresh-kun?_ – Oikawa asked while entering his apartment.

- _yeah. We talked to Takeda sensei. He promised to call my mother and try his best._

\- _That's great. And when do you get the exam's result? You said the camp was this weekend right?_ – they sat on the couch to be more comfortable, and without even noticing the three of them arranged themself in a cuddle position, this time with Kageyama in the middle.

\- _ah, um…tomorrow…_ \- he was still a little nervous to find out. m

\- _then, I guess we'll have to come back tomorrow to see how it went, nee Tobio-chan?_ – Oikawa was resting his chin on his head, so he couldn't see his face..but he sounded like he was smiling.

\- _yeah, I guess…_

\- _what's wrong Kageyama?_ – Iwaizumi noticed in an instant how his voice changed, and put his hand on his leg, as a sign of comfort.

\- _nothing…I'm just nervous…you wasted so much time helping me, I don't want it to be in vain…_

\- _first of all, we didn't 'waste' any time, we used it in a very productive way_. – Oikawa started

\- _and second, you don't have to worry about us. It's not like we would stop liking you because you failed an exam. And neither would be disappointed in you. You put a lot of effort in that, so no matter the result, we are still proud of your dedication_ – Iwaizumi ended his little speech with a small kiss on his temple, and Kageyama went red in a second.

\- _Oiiiii, that's not fair Iwa-chan! I want to kiss Tobio too!_ – and without giving him tike to even react to his words, Oikawa was kissing his cheek. He became even redder if that was possible, and covered his face with his hands.

 _-Don't cover yourself, you look cute Kageyama_ – Iwaizumi said softly, but didn't force his hands away. – _but, if something we do, you don't like, tell us, okay?_

- _Yeah, we don't want to make you uncomfortable_ – ended Oikawa.

\- _not uncomfortable…embarrassing_ – he muttered. And they gave him a huffed of laughter about that. Kageyama groaned and before he lost his nerve, gave a kiss on the corner of the lips each. It was their turn to blush now, and Kageyama giggled.

- _You need to learn how to kiss properly Tobio-chan_ – Oikawa whispered on his ear, earning a shudder from the youngest of them, before pecking him on the lips one, two, three times, until Kageyama responded. He knew nothing about kissing, so he just let Oikawa lead. The brunette used his hand to move Kageyama's head a little to the side for a better angle. He started to move his lips slowly against the other nibbing a little until they opened. As he felt Kageyama getting used to ir, he licked his lips, asking for permission to deepened. Kageyama opened his mouth with a needy sighed and moaned as he felt Oikawa's tongue on his. The older boy smiled against his lips at the sound, but didn't stop the kiss. As they got more and more into it, a loud cough got their attention back to earth.

Iwaizumi was watching them, closer that he used to be.

\- _Sorry to interrupt you_ – he didn't sound sorry at all, but the look that was giving him, made Kageyama feel weak on the knees, and he was grateful to be siting. – _do you mind if I join you?_ – He wasn't even done with tha last word before Kageyama was on him. His lips were more chapped than Oikawa's but Kageyama liked the difference. Oikawa felt more delicate, while Iwaizumi was rougher. The perfect combination. Iwaizumi didn't waste time, seeing how eager Kageyama was, and deepened the kiss. His hands went to the smaller waist, caressing him while his tongue was busy playing and memorizing each corner of the raven's mouth. Kageyama felt lips on his neck, that he knew belonged to Oikawa and another moan escaped him.

Like a spell broken, Iwaizumi stepped aside, and push Oikawa a little, as a signal to stop.

- _Stop it, Shittykawa_ – his voice husky- _before this goes further. It's a school night, we all need to sleep, and we said we were stopping by for a little while._ – it sounded like he was trying to convince himself too.

\- _okay okay, sorry_ – he definitely wasn't sorry at all. Kageyama was breathless, and embarrassing enough, he was getting turned on. But he felt better when he realized that the other two weren't any better.- we'd better go then.

They all stood up, and Kageyama walked them to the door. Both of them gave him a quick peck and a smile, and then went home. Kageyama felt lots of feelings from the bond, and for the first time in his life, he felt complete. Like maybe, it doesn't matter i f he was broken, because he had two persons who liked him even though right by his side. Although….they didn't know how broken he really was…would they still want him if they did?

As morning came, Kageyama became nervous all over again. Today they will find out if they'd be able to go to Tokyo or not.

When he arrived school Hinata was a ball of excess energy shaking with anticipation. There was no doubt he was as nervous as Kageyama.

The freak duo entered the gym that afternoon, with a pale face. The whole team stared. They had both fail one exam. The dumbass had put the right answers, but completed the answer paper wrong, so every answer had been wrongly order. Yachi almost fainted when she noted that. Kageyama…well, his literature test hadn't been memorizing…but reading understanding…something he might or might have not practice even though both soulmates had told him to do it. He had been sure that the test would be memorization. Yup, he failed.

To their surprise, Takeda and Ukai told them, that since it was only one test, the compensation test on Saturday would only take the morning. So they would still be able to go to the camp. Although they still needed to see how they would ride there, since the team would be going early in the morning.

Hinata and Kageyama were already planing on riding their bikes or run there (and they weren't joking) when Tanaka intervened. He told them not to worry, and that he, as the great senpai he was, would make sure they go to Tokyo. And on that happy note, the practice started.

Hinata and Kageyama stayed later than usual practicing. Kageyama was serving while the orange head tried to received it (which involved a lot of screaming from Kageyama's side) when a voice startled them, making Kageyama miss his serve. Yachi paled and was shaking watching the door, muttering something like 'scary bad boys'

\- _Tobio-chan! Chibi-chan! Shouldn't you two be long at home by now?_ \- Hinata yelped, Kageyama just frowned at him, for interrupting his serve – _Oiii don't give me that look Tobio-chan! Haven't you seen a clock?_ – Kageyama glance around and, yeah, it was a little later that he expected. Iwaizumi just looked at him as if he wasn't sure wether to laugh at him, or scolding him for not taking care of himself.

\- _Oii, rivals aren't supposed to be spying on us!_ – Hinata soon recovered for the shock of having the older boys there.

\- _R…rivals?_ – Yachi asked still shaking

- _Yeah, that is the Great King, Seijo's captain and setter, and the scary one is Seijo's ace_ – Oikawa laughed at that, Iwaizumi just scowled, making his face even scarier.

\- _We have permission of your captain shorty, don't worry. Besides, we still gonna win, we don't need to spy on you_ – Oikawa smirked, until a ball hit him in the face. - _Ittai Iwa-chan!_

\- _Oi, dumbass, don't blame me, it was Kageyama_ – Iwaizumi was definitely laughing at that.

\- _Tobio-chan! Your spending too much time together clearly_ – Kageyama just rolled his eyes at him.

\- _What are you doing here?_ – he asked confused

\- _Well, we were informed of a little soulmate of ours who was still practicing instead of eating and resting, so we came here to take him home_ \- Kageyama blushed and whispered ' ~~traitors~~ ' thinking of his captain and vice.

\- _And, that soulmate still hadn't told us how he did on the exams, and we were getting anxious and intrigued._

\- _We both failed one test_ – Hinata cut them in.

They started to clean up and getting ready to go while telling them the whole missed exam story.

- _You completed the answers in the wrong order?!?!?_ – Oikawa was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes

\- _That's…unfortunate_ – Iwaizumi was smiling and Tobio knew he was trying hard not to laugh. Hinata looked offended.

\- _I knooooow!!!_ – he screamed – _but we are still going to Tokyo!_ – they were ready to go now, so he put a hand on Yachi's shoulders – _but that's for bakageyama to tell you, we are going now. See ya!_

\- _Bye Kageyama, b…b…by_ – she bowed to Seijo's players and they left.

Kageyama felt an arm on his shoulders and a hand grabbing his and soon two quick pecks on his lips.

\- _Congratulations Kageyama, you did great_ – Iwaizumi squeezed his hand

\- _And you'll still be going to Tokyo, so that's amazing. How are you going to do though_?

- _Since it's only one exam, it would be done by noon, so we are going after_.- he saw the question on their eyes – _I still don't know how, but Tanaka-san…um the bald one…said he was taking matters on his hands._

\- _Ummm okay, so you are probably going with some stranger to a city you don't know…_ \- Oikawa sounded disapproving, and Kageyama's shoulders slumped a little - _I'm not sure that is a very smart idea Tobio-chan_

- _Please don't Oikawa-san_ – he stopped him before he could go on – _I'm happy I'm going, let me be_. – he didn't want to argue with them. Oikawa frowned and was about to protest but Iwaizumi seemed to know better.

\- _Okay, sorry. We're not gonna say anything_ – Oikawa opened his mouth – _no, Shittykawa, shut up._

Kageyama's good mood just deflated, so giving the time and his mood, when they arrived to his place, he didn't invite them in. Instead he just kiss them goodbye and went inside. He was tired, and knew that if he started thinking, it wouldn't lead to anywhere good, and it may even complicate things more. So he went straight to bed.

He had two days to study a bit more in order to pass the test on Saturday. His soulmates still texted him, or wrote to him on his arm, but they hadn't seen each other since the other night. It was more like a checking in, to make sure everything was going alright. They had apologized already, but they still kept some distance.

Saturday morning came, and he found two messages on his arm

**Good luck today Tobio-chan! Please let us know when you arrived to your camp**

We wanted to go and wish you luck, but Shittykawa here planned an extra early and extra long training today for obvious dumb reasons

Kageyama laughed at that, because yes Oikawa was, deep down, worried that Karasuno might get better, so he pushed his team harder too.

_Thank you, and apologize to your team for me, Iwaizumi-san, they all hate me enough already. Don't overwork yourself Oikawa-san. I'll let you know when I arrive_

**you are one to talk, Tobio-chan…**

The exam wasn't difficult, and once they finished they went to the school's door as Tanaka had told them too. A van stopped on the street and a girl got out of it. Saeko ne-san was Tanaka's sister, an their ride to Tokyo. Tobio slept most of the ride, since he hadn't had a good night sleep, and besides, he was scared of his life with how she drove. He'd better be asleep if he was going to die.

They arrived to Nekoma's school before he expected. He text Oikawa and Iwaizumi to let them know he was safe and sound (incredible) and went with the shorty straight to the gym to start practicing.

The schools were amazing. Karasuno was the worst of them, and so they ended losing every single game. Which meant a lot of penalties. His whole body hurt, but he was happy to be here. They trained long and hard, until it was dinner time. Nekoma had a new player, one really tall, who was obsessed to block Hinata, but somehow befriended him. Kageyama didn't know how Hinata made friends so easily.

He grabbed a plate on the cafeteria, trying to decide what to eat that was allowed on his meal plan. But before he could do anything Suga appeared behind him and put a plate full of food on his tray, and made sure to sit him beside him. In the same table as Daichi, Asahi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

\- _Come on, Kageyama, you need to eat well. It was a hard training today. My arms still hurt from all the drills_ – he groaned.

And then they started to talk about what they saw on the other teams and how amazing they were. Kageyama mostly listened, trying to pretend he was eating more than he really was, but adding comments here and there, specially when they were talking about the setters.

Before going to sleep he grabbed his phone to text his soulmates.

Group Chat: 

**Kageyama** : I'm in Nekoma's school already. Got to practice, Talk to you later.

 **Iwaizumi** : Good luck!

 **Shittykawa** : so in a hurry Tobio-chan…good luck!

 **Iwaizumi** : just so you know, after today's practice, Karasuno got themself a new hot headed enemKageyama

Kageyama laughed, imaging the team cursing them for Oikawa's behaviour

 **Shittykawa** : stop complaining, ir wasn't that bad.

 **Iwaizumi** : it was. My everything hurts

 **Kageyama** : well, same here. We lost every match, so we spent the whole day doing penalties.

 **Iwaizumi** : he's alive!!! Wait, really?

 **Shittykawa** : are they that good? Or were you just that bad?

 **Kageyama** : they are amazing. Nekoma's and Fukurodani's setter are incredible.

 **Shittykawa** : do tell…

 **Kageyama** : anyway I'm really tired, I'm gonna go to sleep.

 **Iwaizumi** : okay, rest, and eat well. Goodnight Kageyama

 **Shittykawa** : good night Tobio-chan

 **Kageyama** : good night, go rest you too.

Next morning came before he liked it. Before breakfast he was on the gym running laps and doing some sit ups and push ups. Even Hinata was surprised to see him training so early. They went to the cafeteria to eat some breakfast, and another hard day began.

After a long weekend, they bid their goodbyes and thank yous to the other schools, and went back home.

on their school, Hinata and Kageyama stayed after hours training some more. Which ended up being a mistake. They were both tired and frustrated, and Kageyama had cut down food time in order to practice more, so he was starving and in a horrible mood.

They ended up fighting over the strategy of the attack. Kageyama understood the point Hinata was making, but he felt like the other hadn't realise how dangerous it was for the team to be so focus on improving oneself only. And Kageyama knew from experience. The frustration got the worst of them both and they ended up in a fist fight.

Hinata tackled him to the ground making him wince from pain as he hit his side and his head on the ground. He was too tired to get up, so he stayed there while angry fists were flying around. His mind went back to one day when he was a little kid, an her mother had best him so hard he ended up on the floor crying and spitting blood. He froze, he couldn't do anything, and thank to Yachi, Tanaka came and punch the both of them to make them apart.

Kageyama wouldn't apologize. He knew he was right. Hinata had been blinded by his insecurities that he didn't even realized that he used the exact same words Kageyama used when he was still a King. He wanted to compete by himself. But Volleyball was a team sport. He wondered if maybe, Hinata didn't understand what he wanted to say to him by denying his wish of spiking with his eyes opened. After all, he has always been bad with words.

He arrived home and texted Seijo's third years to let them know he was back. They texted him back asking how he was doing and how it went. But he didn't have the energy to text them. He felt lightheaded and tired, so he just laid on his bed, and set the alarm just in case he fell asleep.

His phone was ringing, but it wasn't his alarm. And it wasn't much late into the night either. He saw the caller id and considered not answering, but he knew better than to worry them.

- _I feel anger, sadness and pain, what's wrong Tobio-chan?_ – was Oikawa's way to say Hi.

- _I…it's nothing…just…stupid fight._ -he muttered

\- _It's not nothing nor that stupid if it makes you feel like this Kageyama. What happened?_

\- _fight with Hinata. Playing disagreement. Ended up on fist fight. Probably got a panic attack. So, I'm_ tired.- He muttered

\- _okay, then we are coming over. Don't waste your energy arguing with us Tobio-chan._

\- _I'm borrowing my mom's car, Tooru, pick you up in 5. Will be there in 15 minutes Kageyama._ \- and the call ended.

He wasn't supposed to worry them. That was the whole deal of not explaining them much of what had happened. And yet they were standing on his door, with a concerned face.

\- _I'm killing the shorty next time I see him_ – was all Iwaizumi said before entering Kageyama's place.

\- _Okay Tobio-chan explain better, because last I know not even the worst arguments between teammates end up like this. And I should know_ – he looked at Iwaizumi, who just grunted.

\- _Do you have a first aid kit Kageyama?_ – he shook his head no, and felt a little dizzy doing so. – _Okay. We are going to the hospital now then, and we are buying one tomorrow. You need to always have one at home._

\- _What? Hospital?_ – Kageyama asked confused.

\- _You clearly haven't seen yourself_ – Oikawa muttered- _did you hit your head?_ -it was a real question, not a mockery as ir used to be.

\- _I…I think so_ – he wasn't sure, everything happened too quick.

\- _We are going to the hospital. Get in the car. Now_. – Iwaizumi was demanding, so he didn't even tried to argue. Even Oikawa seemed surprised by how tense Iwaizumi was


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit the doctor and Kageyama is introduced to the Iwaizumi's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, it's nice to see you are still here reading this.  
> I love to see your comments, gets me motivated to continue uploading.
> 
> This weekend had been busy with some cosplay things, so, sorry for not upoading. But during the week is easier to do it, you can expect more of this.
> 
> Here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy it 💞

# Chapter 11

He told them briefly of what happened during camp, and after, but didn't get into too much detail, because we has afraid that Oikawa would tell him he was being a King again. He felt his thoughts were right, but he was still afraid of getting back to those times. times

The doctor checked his injuries, put some ice on them, and gave him painkillers. He checked his head and reflex and told them he was fine. Which seem to calm down Iwaizumi, who was now leaning into Oikawa with his head on his shoulder, like he has been carrying something really heavy on his shoulders and now he could finally rest.

Then the doctor said something that made Kageyama flinched.

\- _You have quite low sugar, though, how long is since you've eaten, young boy?_ – Kageyama stuttered to answer – _and how much do you weight?_ – Kageyama's eyes opened like plates, he knew where the doctor was going with this conversation and he didn't like it one bit.

He made him go to the scale and weighted him. He then took measure of his waist, hips, legs and arms, just like Kageyama did every Saturday. After a few minutes of the doctor making calculus, and Kageyama avoiding his soulmates eyes, the doctor finally spoke.

\- _You are quite underweight Kageyama, specially for an athlete like you. Your fat percentage is lower than it should, not only your weight. I'd suggest you to go to a nutritionist. This is serious, and if it gets worse, you may get banned from sports…_

Kageyama froze. Banned? From Volleyball? He looked at the doctor as to confirm if he heard right. He just nodded. The doctor said something to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, but he couldn't hear. He was just too focus on the possibility to not be allowed to play. What if they got to nationals and he wasn't there? Or worse, what if he was, but not allowed to be in court? He started to panick and instantly felt something on his hand. The doctor had given him a pill.

\- _It's used for panic attacks. I can't prescribed you a treatment, you'll have to go to a psychiatrist for that. But I am allowed to used it here in the hospital to prevent and help a patient out of an attack_. – he gave him a glass of water- take it. And be sure to rest today.

They walked back to the car in silence. Both boys keeping a hand on Kageyama's shoulder and back. Kageyama was the first one to talk

\- _I'm sorry_ – he whispered

\- _For what exactly?_ – Iwaizumi sighed, he looked tired although it wasn't more than 10 pm. Oikawa wasn't looking at him.

\- _Making you worry. And…for grounding you to have a relationship with someone broken and messed up_. – the last part was barely a whispered.

No one said anything until they reached the empty parking lot. Then Iwaizumi stoped abruptly and turned to him.

\- _No. You don't get to apologize for any of those things. We worry because we care about you. In fact…the other day, when you told us about the trip, we wanted to support you, it's not like we didn't. But please understand us, we were worried. And you can't apologize for that. It's…it's our fault too_. – he stopped talking to take a breath.

\- _We know we weren't the best in the past, so we know that you probably would take a lot of time until you trust us enough to talk to us. So, we worry. Because we felt, and still feel it sometimes, that things are not right. And you won't talk to us, and we don't blame you. But we are afraid_. - Oikawa's hand tightened on his shoulder, and went up to his nape, brining his forehead to rest against his. – _You probably don't know how strong this bond is. So strong that even when you were blocking us, we still felt something there. Something dark and scary, that we know is still there_. – his eyes were shinning, with unshed tears. Kageyama couldn't look away.

\- _We don't want to push you to tell us something you don't want –_ Iwaizumi was now standing behind him, hugging him softly, his forehead laying on the back of his head. - _but, please know that we are here. And we care about you a lot. And with caring, comes worrying. Specially knowing that there is something hurting you, and we can't do anything about it_ – at that Kageyama had to interrupt him.

\- _You did a lot_ – how could they think that they didn't do anything? – _I was way worse two and a half month ago. Having you here helped a lot. It's just that…I didn't want you to see how messed up I am. I was afraid you wouldn't want me anymore_. – Kageyama wasn't used to show vulnerability, and it sacred him. But he didn't want his soulmates to think they weren't good for him. 

He felt the arms on his waist tightened, pushing him backwards, against a strong chest, and lips kissing the back of his neck. Oikawa grabbed his face and gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead, then on the tip of his nose, which he scrunched, making him laugh, and finally on th lips.

\- _There is nothing that would make as stop liking you. Not even if you win us on the spring tournament._ – they laughed at that, but volleyball was a really important thing for them, so the statement was clear. – _now get on the car, doctor said you need to rest._ – and so they let him go, and they started the way back home.

\- _You need to start eating properly though, Kageyama. You heard the doctor. If you loose more weight, you won't be able to play anymore._ – Iwaizumi was very serious about that. – _we aren't as oblivious as we seem, we knew you weren't eating well. But…never thought to which point you've taken it._ -Kageyama looked out the window as the cars passed them

\- _I think Tobio-chan should spend the night with us today. So we can make sure that he's resting and eating_ – Clearly, Oikawa was talking to Iwaizumi, and not him.

\- _But I have school tomorrow, and I don't have my things here_.

\- _We'll go to your place, grab your things, then we're going to mine. Thrashykawa, call your mom and tell her you are staying at my place._ – Kageyama just stayed quiet, there was no point arguing with them when they got serious.

They stopped at his place, grabbed his school uniform, some sleeping clothes, and his schoolbag. He didn't have training tomorrow, so he didn't need his sport clothes. The next stop was to a take away place, to buy some food, and then they went to Iwaizumi's place.

- _sorry to intrud_ e – both Oikawa and Kageyama said.

A woman, who looked like Iwaizumi but with long hair came from the living room.

\- _Hi mom, thanks for the car_ – Iwaizumi gave her back the keys and a quick peck on the cheek. Kageyama realized Iwaizumi was such a moma's boy and it was really cute. – _this is Kageyama Tobio_ – she looked at Kageyama and gave him a big smile – _he and Tooru will be staying the night if that's okay. Kageyama got into some trouble at school and he needs to rest and have a proper meal_ – at that he showed her the take away – _so we'll eat and then go to bed, we won't stay late, I promise_ – Kageyama was sure that his mother didn't pay attention to a word he said after introducing him, giving the way she looked at him.

\- _Hi Kageyama-kun is so nice to finally meet you. I've been wondering when would Hajime finally bring you home_ – Iwaizumi blushed and groaned, Oikawa chuckled and Kageyama 's lips turned upward into a small smile – _such beautiful eyes you have_ – she turned to her son – _Hajime, you said he was hot, but you never mentioned what a handsome and boyish face he had_ – Kageyama blushed bright red and Iwaizumi looked horrified. He covered his face with his hands while Oikawa laughed even more.

\- _he does, doesn't him?_ \- Oikawa put his arm on his shoulder and brought him to his side while talking with Ms. Iwaizumi. At the same time Iwaizumi was groaning.

\- _This is why I hadn't introduced him before, mom…_ \- he was still blushing but his hands were now grabbing Kageyama and pushing him to the Kitchen. – _we are going to eat now, goodnight mom_. – his mother just laughed and went to her room, probably to tell the story to his father.

They sat on the Kitchen table and start eating.

\- _Before you ask. It's a long story but yes, she knows you're our soulmate. She've known for a while now. No, she's not that embarrassing with everyone. And it seems she already likes you. And no, she doesn't mind you staying here. Ever since I told her that you lived alone, she's threatening to adopt you practically_. – Iwaizumi finished – _did I answered all your unspoken questions?_ – he smiled , knowing he had. a

\- _Actually, yes you have_ – Kageyama smiled while eating. He really had been starving, and he didn't want to stop playing, so he should start eating more.

\- _She never greeted me like that_ – Oikawa pouted like a child, and Kageyama found it too cute for his well being. ed

\- _She knows you since we were in kindergarten…she's seen enough of you for a lifetime probably_ – they started bickering, and Kageyama was again reminded that they knew each other and have been together for a long time now. He couldn't help but feel like he was intruding. That there was no space for him in there.

After dinner and cleaning everything, they went to Iwaizumi's room and got ready for bed. Kageyama was the last one to use the bathroom to get ready. When he got out he found Oikawa and Iwaizumi on the bed kissing. They stopped once they heard him closing the bathroom's door, and gave him a look over.

Kageyama felt himself blush under their eyes. He was wearing a simple black shirt, that used to be fitting, now it was quite big on him, and fell on his shoulders, exposing part of his clavicle, and blue shorts that hung low on his hips. He noticed that the other boys were too busy watching every part of his body, and took the opportunity to watch them instead. Oikawa was wearing a green shirt with an alien in it ( ~~cute~~ ), and white shorts, that were reeeally short. So short that Kageyama wondered if he was actually wearing underwear, since it should have been possible to see it on the legs, but they were nowhere to be found. He quickly got that thought out of his head. If Oikawa was a combination of cute and hot, Iwaizumi was the vivid image of tough badass and hot. He was wearing black shorts, longer than Oikawa's, and a black tanktop that hugged his body so nicely Kageyama could see the muscles under it. The lack of sleeves let Kageyama appreciate how nice his toned arms were.

The room felt suddenly hot and clammed, and the temperature was higher than before. He looked away from the two hot boys in front of him trying to get his thoughts clear. He could hear Iwaizumi cough and Oikawa groan.

\- _If we don't do this again, on a not schoolnight, I'm gonna die from sexual frustratio_ n – he exhaled a shaky breath and flop his head on the pillow.

Kageyama realized that the change on the mood had been caused by the combination of feelings on the bond. He was still getting used to feel the others feelings too. Iwaizumi passed his hand on his spiky hair and on his face and took a deep breath getting up from the bed, like he was trying to calm himself, and Kageyama did the same. They needed to go to sleep. Suddenly Iwaizumi's eyes were on his, and although there was still some heat in there, there were mostly just curious.

\- _The bed is big enough for the three of us_ – he signaled the bed – _but…there is a spare futon if you' d prefer…_ \- Tobio was trying to decide what was the best option, when Oikawa interrupted his thoughts

\- _If you are wondering what we actually want Tobio-chan, is for you to join us here on the bed. But we understand if you don't want to, so that's why Iwa-chan is offering the futon….for your sake, not for ours…_ \- and apparently Oikawa knew his insecurities way more than he thought, because that was exactly what was going through his head. He had been trying to analyze what was the option the other two wanted.

\- _I…um…I don't sleep well normally…I...I'm not sure if…_ -this time it was Iwaizumi's words, and his hand on his waist, when did he got so close? that interrupted him. 

\- _We don't mind. Really_ – he grabbed his waist more firmly – _we may help you sleep better too…_ \- he would really liked that, so he nodded slowly, and Iwaizumi's hand circled his waist, bringing him closely to his chest and gave him a tender kiss on the juncture between his heck and his shoulder.– _Good_ – he whispered – _come then_ \- and he brought him to the bed, setting him in the middle. 

Oikawa rushed to hugged him from the side and gave him a peck on the lips, while Iwaizumi set the alarm, and got himself comfortable on the other side of Kageyama.

\- _Goodnight guys, sleep well_ – He kissed first Oikawa and the Kageyama, and turned the light off.

\- _Goodnight Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan_

\- _Goodnight_ – he whispered and fell asleep almost immediately, surrounded by the warm arms of his soulmates.

The alarm went off, and the three of them groaned. Or at least Iwaizumi and himself, Oikawa was sleeping like he heard nothing. Iwaizumi had opened his eyes, but he just nuzzled his nose on Kageyama's neck and stayed there for a minute. Kageyama tried to move to turn off the alarm, but realized that Oikawa had his head on his chest and he couldn't actually move. Iwaizumi groaned again and moved his arm away from the raven's waist and got the alarm off. He then returned it to his waist and hugged him while kissing his neck.

\- _Morning_ \- his voice was rough with sleep and Kageyama felt hot all of the sudden. – _how you slept?_ – the third year was starting to get up, because if he didn't then no one would and they would be late to school.

\- _Surprisingly, good. No nightmare and slept the whole night long_. – Kageyama rubbed his eyes, moving Oikawa's head a little. He still didn't stir. Iwaizumi gave him a smile, and then pushed Oikawa to the side.

\- _Oii Shittykawa, get up_ – the alien lover just groaned and move to the other side – _come on, we are going to be late otherwise…if Kageyama is late, mr. Vice Captain of Crows is going to come and hunt us down._ – and with that Oikawa shot wide awake. 

\- _I'M UP, IM UP_ – he looked scared. Kageyama just looked at them with a questioning expression. – _ohh, you didn't see him mad…_ \- Kageyama shook his head no

\- _Well, we did. It's not pretty. We'd prefer not to anger him._ – Kageyama laughed and quickly covered it. – _stop covering your smiles…they are cute_

\- _No…they are scary and make me look like a psycopath_ – he explained. He started to move, his body hurt.

\- _That's not true Tobio-chan. We like how you look all happy and relaxed_. – Oikawa gave him a peck and got up.

Kageyama tried to get up when a sudden pain on his side made him stop breathing. He groaned and fell back to the bed, hand on his ribs. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at him in concern and then Iwaizumi was pulling his shirt up to look at his ribs. There was a big purple bruise on most of his left side from yesterdays fight with Hinata. He remembered the short guy tackled him from the side.

\- _The painkiller's effect wore off. Try to get up and change, and you can take another once you had breakfast_. – Iwaizumi helped him off, and Oikawa made sure that he didn't fall back.

He went to the bathroom, changed into his school clothes and joined the others on the Kitchen. Ms Iwaizumi had already made enough breakfast for the three of them and was getting ready to go to work when he entered the room.

\- _Oh, Kageyama-Kun, dear, how are you doing? Did you sleep well?_ – she looked at him

\- _Ohayo_ – he greeted her - _Yes, I feel much better actually, thank you_ – he tried not to wince as he walked to where the other boys were.

She clearly noticed, but didn't say anything other than giving Iwaizumi a stern look.

- _I'm glad dear. I' heading to work now, but I made the three of you bentos for lunch, they are on the fridge. Have a good day boys, and I hope to see you again soon Kageyama_ – she smiled again, and then left.

Kageyama didn't even get to thank her for the bento. He felt suddenly very emotional. His mother had never even bothered to made him breakfast, even less a bento, and here this woman who barely knew him had made both without asking for anything in return. He sniffled a little and cleaned the little tears that had gathered on the corner on his eyes quickly, before meeting the others on the kitchen table.

\- _Owwww Tobio-chan had gotten emotional over a bento_ – Oikawa joked cheerfully, clearly as an innocent joke, when Iwaizumi smacked him on the back of the head.

\- _Dumbass, shut up!_ – he gave the older setter an angry look and the other paled.

\- _Shit, sorry Tobio-chan I didn't mean to…I forgot_ – he apologized and Kageyama just nodded, he knew it hadn't been on purpose.

\- _N..no, it's okay. I..I know Oikawa-san_ – he reassured the other. He understood that for others it might be easy to forget that not everyone has parents like theirs. - _It's just…new…weird. i'm…not used to…_ \- he didn't know how to explain. He sat on the chair im fron of his breakfast.

\- _To have someone care about you?_ – Iwaizumi asked while giving him a glass of milk. A gesture that Kageyama found as caring as the bento thing. The spiker remembered what he liked to drink and gave it to him without he even having to ask.

\- _Y…yeah_ – he started eating.

\- _Well I hope you get used to it, because if you think Iwa-chan's mother is caring, wait to meet mine and my sister. They are probably gonna treat you better than me._ – he laughed, and the look Iwaizumi gave them meant that he wasn't exaggerating.

Kageyama felt warm once more. They ate breakfast while chatting a bit, and then got ready to go. Oikawa grabbed the bentos and gave them to its owners. Kageyama got the bigger one.

\- _Promise us you'll eat it Tobio-chan_ – Oikawa said seriously while they were going out the door. – _you need to get in better shape in order to play as you should._

\- _That freak duo of yours probably takes a lot of energy, so you'll need it. Promise us, Kageyama, that you'll try to eat better. Please_. – Kageyama nodded and kiss them goodbye before going the other way than them.

He was getting closer to school when he remembered Iwaizumi's words about the freak duo, and he felt down again. He didn't know if there was any freak duo anymore. Their fight had been pretty big and he didn't know if they understood each other anymore


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Oikawa's and Kageyama opens up to some of his past regrets. Summer training is comming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> As promised during the week, here is another chapter.
> 
> Hope you like it and thank you very much for all the support💞

# Chapter 12

He didn't speak to Hinata the whole day. He ate his bento, thinking on the promise he made, and in the effort that Ms. Iwaizumi had put in it. He was really grateful of it.

That afternoon they didn't have training due to some maintenance, so he decided to walked around the neighborhood thinking what to do with the whole freak quick thing. He wasn't paying attention when he run into Oikawa and some kid by his side.

- _S…sorry_ \- he winced due to the pain of his bruises while crashing into the other body. The taller boy turned around.

- _Oi, Tobio-chan! Careful_ – but there was no bite ok his words.

\- _wh…what are you doing? I thought you had practice today…_

\- _No, we cancelled it, most of them still needed some rest from Saturday's training_ \- said the captain sheepishly rubbing his neck. – _So I'm here helping my nephew_. – the little kid waves to Kageyama

\- _Hi! Oikawa Takeru_ – the boy introduced himself.

\- _Kageyama Tobio_ – he answered akwardly. He wasn't good with kids…or people in general.

\- _Anyway, we better get going, we have a lot to do_ – he looked to Kageyama, with a look that said ' ~~before the little brat says something that embarrass me~~ '

\- _No we don't. You said you were free since Iwaizumi ditched you to go shopping with his mother_ – Kageyama gave a little smile at the noise that came from Oikawa, and the statement only confirm that Iwaizumi was definitely a mama's boy. He really liked that.

\- _Oikawa-san…I…what would you do…if while playing Iwaizumi asked you to hypothetically_ – he didn't know why he was asking this now, but if anyone could help him, it would be Oikawa. And it may take his mind of what his nephew had just done to embarrass him.

\- _Get to the point, if you need to ask something be clear. Don't use hypothetical situations_. - Kageyama sighed.

\- _Hinata wants to try opening his eyes on the quick_

And, after some begging, and a ridiculous photo taken. Oikawa finally told him what he should consider. And even though it hurt a little, hearing Oikawa referring him as a King again, he knew that it was something he needed to think of. He thanked him for the advice and went on his way. Oikawa just smiled at him and told him he would talk to him later ' ~~after this little brat stops bugging me~~ '.

Kageyama decided to go to the gym to see if it was ready to be used again when coach Ukai called him. They spent two hours talking about the new strategy and practicing a bit. Kageyama realized he was facing a new challenge, and we wwould work harder than ever to win it. Once finished with the practice of the day he went home. He got his phone out of the bag to put on some music and found a couple of messages

Group Chat

**Iwaizumi** : Hey Kageyama, how is it going? How's the bruise treating you?

 **Shittykawa** : Tobio-chan! Tell us once you are home.

 **Shittykawa** : Tobio-chaaaaaaaaan! Are practicing??? With your rib like that?????

 **Iwaizumi** : WHAT?!

 **Shittykawa** : Omg, I should't have given you any advice. You really are reckless.

 **Iwaizumi** : what kind of advice did you give him Trashykawa? d

 **Shittykawa** : Mean Iwa-chan!

 **Kageyama** : oiii, calm down. I'm leaving school now. Yes I was practicing. The bruise isn't bothering much with the painkiller. And I ate lunch, just so you know.

 **Shittykawa** : okay, stay there, we are picking you up. You are coming to have dinner at my place.

 **Kageyama** : what?

 **Shittykawa** : thank Takeru when you see him. It's that brat's fault. You are meeting the lovely Oikawa's…

 **Kageyama** : give me five minutes to at least change back to my school uniform.

 **Iwaizumi** : we are around the corner, come when you are finished.

Kageyama went to where Iwaizumi's mom car was. Both his soulmates where there talking when he approach them. They both kissed him lightly and they got into the car.

\- _Okay, so what's this about thanking Takeru…?_ – Kageyama asked and Iwaizumi snickered. He clearly knew what was coming. Oikawa groaned.

\- _The little brat started talking abut this Kageyama Tobio scary guy that we ran into, and my mom heard the word 'Tobio' and was suddenly asking “is that the famous Tobio-chan? Your soulmate?” and then my sister went on “What? Takeru knows him and we don't?!” and they started threatening me that if I didn't invite you to dinner they would make sure to show you every embarrassing picture of me as a baby the moment they meet you. And sooo, my loving nephew said 'why don't you invite him today? Since we are already here'._ – Oikawa made sure to use a different voice everytime he acted someone new in the story. Iwaizumi was still chuckling. And Kageyama just wanted to hide on the car.

When they entered the house he was really warmly greeted by Oikawa's mom and sister who couldn't stop complimenting him and asking for forgiveness for the idiot he got as soulmate. Iwaizumi laughed like he was watching some comedy on TV, and Oikawa was red on the face, trying to murder his nephew with the eyes, and silently asking forgiveness to Kageyama for the whole dinner. Oikawa's father arrived just before dinner was ready and he introduced himself to Kageyama. He looked intimidating, but was really nice.

While they were eating Oikawa asked him about his day.

\- _So, what's this you are now practicing with your coach? Something about a new set?_ \- he was fishing information and Kageyama knew it. So he simply looked at him and very well educated told him to mind his own business

\- _Yeah, like I'm telling you. Once the Spring tournament ends, I'll tell you._

\- _He got you there_ – Iwaizumi snorted and Oikawa groaned.

\- _You wound me! After I so gladly helped you with your chibi-chan problem…_ \- he dramatized. This time it was Takeru who snorted. I

\- _Gladly? You made him bow and made me take a picture of that!_ – he laughed. Oikawa looked horrified.

\- _YOU WHAT?!_ – Oikawa's mother, sister and Iwizumi said at the same time.

- _I…it was a joke! Seriously_ – Oikawa tried to defend himself. Kageyama took pity on him.

\- _It's fine. Yeah, your advice helped. I'm still not telling you anything._ – and the laughter came back.

They left the Vollyball topic aside and talked about school and other things. They avoided any family related questions, so Kageyama assumed that Oikawa had informed them about his situation. And yet, they still invited him and made him feel welcome. When it was getting late, he thank them for the food and the hospitality and informed that he needed to go home.

Iwaizumi said he would take him on his way home, so he said his goodbyes too. Oikawa walked them to the car.

\- _Thank you for coming Tobio-chan. I hope they didn't scare you away_ – and Kageyama realized that Oikawa had been nervous of introducing him his family. He felt the warm sensation that brought him peace and decided to make things clear for the boys.

\- _They would never. Both of you have very nice families, believe me. You are very lucky. Thank you both for introducing me to them. I…I felt really comfortable_ – he didn't want to become emotional again, but he wanted to be honest with them. – _you know…giving my…situation…this kind of things were one thing I never thought I would have_ – he was talking about a family dinner, people laughing together, caring for each other – _so…thank you._ – suddenly he was being embrace by two pair of strong arms, in a really tight hug. he's

\- _Well, now you have them. Anytime you want, Tobio-chan_. – he whispered.

\- _I think I talked for both families when I say that you are more than welcome on both houses, and you already are a part of both families. So, start believing that you can have this kind of thing whenever you want_. – Iwaizumi gave him a firm kiss, making his point very clear.

Both Iwaizumi and him kissed Oikawa goodbye and left to Kageyama's place.

He was sitting om the passenger seat, so he shouldn't have been that surprised when he felt a hand on his knee. He looked to the side, and saw Iwaizumi took the opportunity on a red light to look at him.

\- _How are you doing?_ – it was a simple question, that meant a lot of things, but mostly, he was demonstrating that he cared.

\- _Better. I've been a bit down today. Things with Hinata aren't good. And I'm scared_. – he whispered.

They were arriving at his place already. Kageyama got out of the car, and so did Iwaizumi.

- _I know it's late, but let's talk this out first, and then I'll go, okay?_ – he asked, and when Kageyama opened the door for him to enter he went directly to the kitchen. He started the water to make some tea, but he started making eggs, and rice too. Kageyama looked at him puzzled. - _I'm cooking you breakfast and lunch for tomorrow, because I know you won't so…but don't mind me. Please continue what you were saying_ – Once the tea was ready, he offered Kageyama a mug.

\- _It's just. We argue a lot, but we…never fought like this. And suddenly I feel like we are disconnected. Like we don't understand each other anymore_. - Iwaizumi just nodded to let him know he was listening - _I'm scared that it will end just like it did with Kindaichi and Kunimi_ – he ended, and Iwaizumi froze.

\- _Oh_ – was what little words escaped from the older boys mouth – _do you feel like the same situation?_

\- _With Kindaichi and Kunimi I know I was harsh, but I always though they understood what I was saying. At the moment I thought they just didn't care. Lately I found out that they thought I didn't communicate with them. But in reality I did, or at least I tried. I've never been good with words, so I never had any friends while I was a kid. They were my first friends…or at least I thought they were. I wasn't sure how, but they seem to understand what I was saying. So I knew that I was pushing them away, because I did that on purpose, but I never realized that we went to the point that we didn't understand each other anymore_. - Kageyama's voice was full with melancholy. He hated to think it, but he missed them.

\- _If you don't mind me asking…why did you push them away?_ – Iwaizumi had finished the food and had put it on the almost empty fridge. They went to sit on the couch and Iwaizumi put his hand on his knee on a comforting way.

\- _Everyone I had, had left me, and so I thought it was about time they did the same. I thought that I wouldn't be able to deal with that again, so I decided to leave them before they did_. -Iwaizumi looked down bitting his lip. Kageyama thought that he was disappointed - _I'm sorry, I know it wasn't the best idea, but I didn't know what else to do at the moment_ – his voice barely a whisper. Iwaizumi looked back at him, and touched his face.

\- _You don't have to apologize to me for anything_

\- _I tried to apologize to them. They didn't take it. I don't blame them. Although Kindaichi pointed out that we have never been friends anyway, and that…hurt, yeah_ – Kageyama was opening more that he planned. But once we started, he couldn't stop. - _I regret it, everyday. So I don't want it to be the same with Hinata_. -Iwaizumi brought him to his chest and held him there. He gave him kisses on the top of his head. That's when he realized he had started to cry. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes to stop it, but Iwaizumi put them away.

\- _Don't. There is nothing wrong in crying. You need to let go of all the things you've been keeping to yourself. They are hurting you. And you are hurting yourself._ – he stayed there for 15 minutes, until he was out of tears. – _I don't think it will be the same, because you are not the same. And Hinata is no Kunimi nor Kindaichi. And Karasuno is no Kitagawa Daiichi. You just keep trying to make things work, and even if it fails at first, it would end up being better. And in the meanwhile Oikawa and I are both here for you. Don't be afraid to talk to us._ – he kissed his cheek – _btw, you'll have to tell Oikawa tomorrow about this, because I told him I would text him once I had dropped you and went home. I will have to explain why it took longer than expected, but I won't give him any details. That's for you to do_. – Kageyama nodded slowly.

Once Iwaizumi left he went to the shower and then to bed. He felt a little better, he felt a little hopefully that thing would get better. He text his soulmates on the group chat, asking Iwaizumi if he got home okay. When the other replayed that he did, he texted them goondnight and went to sleep.

The next morning he found text messages on the chat waiting for him.

Group chat:

 **Iwaizumi** : Since I don't know how early you wake up, I'm writing this now for you to read in the morning.

 **Iwaizumi** : Good morning Kageyama, don't forget to eat your breakfast and to bring the bento to school. And wait until you finish breakfast to take the painkillers, or you would end up throwing up. Have a nice day

 **Shittykawa** : see, that's why all the guys on the team say your the team's mom.

 **Iwaizumi** : shut up Crappykawa, and go to sleep, it's late.

 **Shittykawa** : yes, mom…

 **Kageyama** : Good morning. I will Iwaizumi-san , thank you for the food. Have a nice day guys, and don't overwork yourself Oikawa-san.

He went for a quick run, hit the shower and got ready for school. He ate breakfast while watching videos of Oikawa serving. He was still trying to analyze it to imitate it. His serve was still not as good as he wanted it. After finishing he cleaned everything up, grabbed his bento and left for school. He was going to practice the new set. He even got lots of empty bottles on his bag to use as targets.

Before starting to practice he checked his phone and saw the text he'd received.

 **Shittykawa** : Good morning Tobio-chan! You are one to talk, right? Make sure to let those bruises heal completely before you let chibi-chan tackle you to the ground again.

 **Iwaizumi** : both of you should take better care of yourself and not overwork it. And be sure if shorty tackles you again, he'd be Oikawa's new target while serving.

 **Shittykawa** : scary Iwa-chan. But I agree. Those are really nasty bruises and they could be a problem on court.

 **Kageyama** : I'm practicing alone, so no tackling. Anyway it's not that bad anymore, as long as no one slams into my ribs it should be fine. Talk to you later.

 **Shittykawa** : don't forget I'll be asking you about yesterday later.

 **Kageyama** : I know Oikawa-san

He kept practicing until it was time to go to class. He thought about practicing during lunch, but Iwaizumi would get mad if he skipped it. So he just ate his bento while watching more of the Oikawa's serve videos. During practice they worked a lot on individual strength and only plays by the end. Coach didn't let any of them stay after hours.

\- _Summer break is starting next week and we we'll be able to practice from morning until night if you'd like. So end school well and rest until then_. – he told them. Right when he was finishing, Takeda sensei entered the gym with a big smile.

- _I already arranged everything for the Tokyo trip two weeks from now._ – everyone got really excited at that. Kageyama couldn't wait to watch both Nekoma and Fukurodani's setters in action. - _We'll be staying at Shinzen high this time. So here are the forms for your parents to sign_ – he gave them the papers and Kageyama felt his excitement die in there. Suga was right beside him at that moment and put a hand on his shoulder.

\- _Don't worry Kageyama, we got it cover_ – the vice captain smiled at him and moved his head to where Daichi was standing, with a soft smile. – _wait for us before going home tonight, okay?_ – and then they all went to clean the gym and go home.

Kageyama got out last, and found Suga and Daichi waiting for him.

\- _How are you doing Kageyama? Coach told us you are coming with a new set for Hinata_ – Daichi asked, while grabbing Suga's hand and walking to the school gate.

\- _Y..yes, we figured a way to give him the perfect set that he could control. But…is still not working_ – he was frustrated about it – _but I promise I'll master it soon._

\- _We don't doubt that_ – Sugawara smiled – _how are you and Hinata doing? We've noticed that you two seem kind of…distant…since the weekend._

\- _Uh, yeah, we…got into a fight about the quick, but…I think that, once I got this, it would be better_. – he muttered

\- _Good, that's good_ – Daichi said content. – _about the permit for the ride to Tokyo, don't worry. I've been informed about the situation, and we already asked Takeda sensei to talk directly with your mother so you don't have to._ – Kageyama nodded and gave Suga a traitor looked.

- _I didn't say anything I swear_ – Suga laughed – _ask your soulmates about it…_

\- _Ask us what now?_ – Kageyama froze. How did Daichi know, and what were they doing here? Oikawa and Iwaizumi were standing on the school entrance, and Iwaizumi's car was parked there.

\- _What are you doing here?_ – Kageyama asked them confused.

\- _Well Tobio-chan if you would check your phone sometimes, you'd understand._ – he blushed. He has forgot to check it after training.

\- _Sorry for bothering you Sawamura-san, Sugawara-san_ – Iwaizumi bowed – _we are here to pick Kageyama up so he doesn't overwork himself and let his injure, which I'm sure he already informed you about, heal_ – the look he gave Tobio meant he knew very well that Kageyama hadn't say anything to his captains. Oikawa just laughed at their faces.

\- _Oh yes, he has a nasty bruise on his ribs and got hit on the head too, thankfully nothing major according to the doctor._

\- _What?_ -Daichi looked at Kageyama.

\- _It's nothing, seriously_. – he tried to explain

\- _How? And why am I being informed of it just now?_ \- Suga's face could match Oikawa's mom when he lied to her.

\- _From that 'little' fight he got into with chibi-chan_ – Oikawa said not so innocently.

\- _Thank you for rattling me out_ – Kageyama whispered indignantly. Iwaizumi just looked pleased with himself, smirking a little.

\- _Oh no, we are not done young man. We'll be talking about this tomorrow and we'll be talking to Hinata too. God this kids_ \- Suga was exclaiming sternly. Daichi just looked at Seijo's captains with an apologetic smile.

\- _Sorry, he's the crow mom. He got really hard work with this year's second and first years._

\- _Tell me about it_ \- muttered Iwaizumi – _thank you for your time, we'll get going now_ – he grabbed Kageyama's bag from his shoulder and got it on the car.

\- _See you around Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san_ – Daichi bowed. Suga was finally over with his complains.

\- _Call us if he needs anything_ – he smiled to the ace and setter. They nodded – _By Kageyama. See you tomorrow. Rest_. – Kageyama nodded and waved goodbye to his captains, and then got into the car.

Oikawa said goodbye too and then they were going.

During the car ride Kageyama told Oikawa his conversation yesterday with Iwaizumi. And Oikawa told him to take it easy, Chibi-chan will be fine. And that he didn't think that Kunimi nor Kindaichi actually hated him, and that they may just be hurt. But that was something Kageyama would have to work on his own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa met Kageyama's mother and take an important decision. Kageyama trains and relaxes before the training camp in Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning people (at least here is morning)
> 
> I was a little excited to post this vhapter, I don't know why haha. It is a little shorter than normally I think, but I wasn't sure where to make the chapter division and I think this was the perfect part.
> 
> Maybe I'll update another chapter later after work if I'm not too tired.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it 💞 and thank you for the lovely comments

# Chapter 13

When they opened his place door Kageyama felt something was really wrong. The livingroom's lights were on, and he hadn't left them like that. He understood what was happening and froze. Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa noticed that and turned to see him. He had paled and was starting to shake. And then a woman stood up from the couch.

\- _Well finally, it was time you appeared here Tobio_ – she sounded angry and Oikawa instantly put himself in front of Kageyama, hugging him around the waist. Iwaizumi took a step forward and straightened himself up in a dominant stance, shielding both his soulmates – _Who the hell are you?_ – she asked noticing the boys.

\- _What the hell are you doing here?_ -Iwaizumi growled dangerous.

- _I'm his mother I have every right to be here._

\- _No, you have no right to call yourself his mother or to even be here. So I will have to ask you to go. Right now_ – it was weird seeing Iwaizumi being disrespectful to the elder, but he was making his point very clear. And Kageyama felt for the first time around his mother, safe. He was in Oikawa's arms and Iwaizumi was clearly putting himself in the middle to protect him.

\- _And who do you think you are to tell me that?_ – she took a step forward, but she wouldn't lay a finger on a minor that wasn't her son or she would have to face legal problems. The ace stood his ground.

\- _We are his soulmates_ – and suddenly she was laughing.

\- _Ohh right. So you are the boys who already were together with no knowledge even that he was on the bond too?_ – she kept laughing – _well I'm very sorry for the trouble, I told him he shouldn't put his nose where he didn't belong. It seems that he did whatever he liked, like always_ – Kageyama felt Oikawa tense and saw Iwaizumi's back muscles tense too. - _I'm sorry to break this to you young men, but he isn't worth any of your trouble, he would end up disappointing you. I've told him already a hundredth of times…_ \- Kageyama didn't want to hear her anymore. But it seemed that Iwaizumi was at loss of words, or trying to contain himself. Either one, he was silent. – _Tobio, why don't you make your soulmates and me a favour and just stops being a bother to everyone. I got a call today from your teacher, again. Asking to sign you a permission to go to Tokyo. Again. Tell your teacher to stop calling me, I don't give shit if you go to Tokyo, Kyoto or Osaka, as long as I don't have people bothering me, do what you want. I already gave up on you a long time ago_. – something she said got Iwaizumi out of his silent state. He was picking his phone from his pocket when he spoke. 

\- _Look, Ms. We are well aware of how illegal it is to abandon your child and put him through physical and psychological violence. So, I'm saying this very clear. If you don't want us to call the police on you, you'll get out right now, and you won't ever come back. You'll continue sending him money through the bank. You'll sign every permission formular or note that comes from school without complaining. If you ever skip any of these three points, you'll be legally sue for negligence. My father is a lawyer and he's already informed about this…situation. He hasn't done anything for Kageyama's sake, but he will if I tell him to. So, do you agree with this?_ – Kageyama has stopped breathing and Oikawa gasped. His mother's jaw dropped and she looked at Iwaizumi. 

\- _You are kidding, right?_

\- _Do I look like I'm kidding?_ – He said firmly, while showing her his phone. Ready to call whoever he needed. She looked scared of the possibility of being arrested. ed

\- _Fine, whatever you like. One less problem for me…good luck dealing with him though..._ \- and with a last disapproving look to her son, she went to the door

\- _Wait a minute…_ \- she turned her head to Iwaizumi while smirking, probably thinking she got him second guessing or something – _give me the key you have from here_ – and he extended his hand. She gave it to him, and then left, slamming the door. something

Iwaizumi exhaled and started shaking with fury. Oikawa was still hugging Kageyama, but had his eyes on Iwaizumi. Kageyama couldn't speak, and he almost forgot how to breath.

\- _Hajime, you okay?_ \- Oikawa's voice was tender, but his use of the other fist name meant serious business.

\- _Yeah. I'm…just…-_ he swallowed and passed a hand through his hair and face. The other was a tight fist on his side – _angry. Furious. I thought I would end up punching her if she said anything else_. – he went to the couch, and Oikawa was about to follow when he realized that Kageyama wasn't moving.

\- _Tobio-chan…? You…?_ – his voice got Iwaizumi's attention, who quickly got up and went to stand in front of him.

\- _Hey Tobio, breath. Everything is okay. You are okay. Just breath_. – Kageyama found his voice...but what came from his mouth wasn't what he had been expecting.

\- _Tobio?_ – and suddenly Oikawa and Iwaizumi started laughing. A relief laugh

- _So many thing just happened and all you asked is about the fact that Iwa-chan just called you by your first name?_ – he was laughing, but has a tender smile on his face.

- _I…can I call you that?_ – Iwaizumi was laughing still, but he asked softly, biting his lips – _I won't if you don't want to_.

\- _I…I like it. Yes_ – Kageyama whispered.

And all of the sudden he felt his knees give up. Oikawa, who still had an arm around him caught him fast. They went to the couch.

Kageyama knew he would have to tell them things he still hadn't, but he now thought that they already got quite the idea of everything.

- _First of all Tobio, everything I told that woman is true. My father is a lawyer and he knows about this. We…have talked about this a couple of times. He insisted on sueing, but that's something that you need to decide, because is more difficult that it seems._ – Kageyama nodded, because he knew that, that's the reason he didn't want anyone to know – _but he gave me this kind of plan, to use if it was necessary. And right now, it was. So, if she ever shows herself again, or stops sending you money or refuses to sign something for you, you need to tell me, so we can legally proceed okay?_ – Kageyama nodded again – _I need you to promise me, to tell us._

\- _I…I promise, really. Thank you, so…so much_ – he hugged him by the neck and felt the others hands on his waist. Then he stepped away to grab Oikawa's hand too. – _Thank you both, a lot, for stepping up today. I…I really felt safe with you._ – the others hugged him again, and gave him little kisses on the head, neck, cheek and wherever they could find.

- _I wasn't sure if I was more afraid of her touching you, or of Iwa-chan going to jail for punching her. And I'm not joking_ – he looked at Iwaizumi.

- _I know, I had to…restrain myself. I wanted her away from both of you, but she kept talking and I realized that her words were just as bad as her hitting you. I didn't want to hear anymore._ – he sighed, and that explained why he had kept silence at that moment. – _I... really don't understand how…why…_ \- Kageyama cut him in.

- _You won't_ – but he gave him a small smile – _you won't understand, and that's good. It means you didn't have to deal with that. You can't understand a mother that doesn't love her son, because yours loves you. I'd rather you don't understand it, than wishing this to anyone_. – he felt a couple of tears rolled down his face, but he didn't care. And neither did the other two, who just kept kissing and hugging him. 

\- _Okay, before it gets even later, we've better call our parents and tell them we are staying here for the night_ – Oikawa said and stood up to call his mother. Iwaizumi did the same, and 5 minutes later they were back.

They went to the Kitchen and Iwaizumi started to make them food and bentos for the next day. Rice, eggs, soup and veggies (all he had at home) and while he cooked and Oikawa pretended to help, Kageyama told them the whole story about how his mother had treated him from the beginning and how she convinced him that they were both better off without him. Kageyama noticed at that part of the story that both Oikawa and Iwaizumi flinched and looked away in shame. They were starting to understand how their attitude may have worsened the already complicate life he had. But when they tried to apologize again, Kageyama stopped them, because he already knew they regretted that time, and there was no point in keeping grudges. He told them about his father, about how his mother would refuse him food when he wasn't good enough. How they've always tell him he was a failure, that he wasn't normal, that he was a disgrace, a shame. He even told them what had happened that day they found him on the street coming back home from his grandpa's place. He told them about his mother's new family. He ended his story just in time dinner. They asked him a couple of questions about what he told them and he answered, and then they just changed the topic. They had enough information to understand most of Kageyama's behaviours now.

After eating they went to bed. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi decided to sleep only on their boxers, since Kageyama's clothes were too small for them. Kageyama didn't mind it, not one bit, specially if before sleeping there was a session of really hot headed making out.

The next morning he got up early to go for a run, but wrote to them a message on the arm, in case any of them woke up while he was away. He came back, and took a shower, both his soulmates still fast asleep. He then went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Some scrambled eggs and rice. He got himself a glass of milk and put the water for the tea for them. As he was finishing setting the table, a couple of arms rounded him from behind and soft lips were on his neck. He startled from surprise, but smiled anyway.

- _Good morning Tobio-chan. This smells amazing_ – Oikawa nuzzled his nose on his neck and then went to sit around the small table.

\- _Good morning_ – Iwaizumi gave him a quick kiss and ruffled his hair. He definitely wasn't a morning person.

They went to the small table too and started to eat. Oikawa was happily munching his food and Iwaizumi was now more awake.

– _So, you are going back to Tokyo?_ – he asked.

\- _Um, yeah. In two weeks. This time we're going to Shinzen's for the whole week and we'll be back right before the Preliminars_ – he explained. They had probably forgot about the preliminars, since Seijo had already qualified for this tournament due to their 2nd place on the last Interhigh.

\- _Oh right, the preliminars_ \- indeed they had forgotten – _you don't play the first round though, do you?_ – Oikawa asked.

\- _No, we got directly to second round due to the Interhigh results_ – they had lost on the third round.

Once finished they cleaned everything up and got ready to go. Kageyama grabbed some protein bars he had and gave one to each of them to have in case they got hungry at school. They kissed him goodbye and went on their way, Kageyama doing the same on his way.

### 

The rest of the week went really quick. His routine had changes to school, training, staying a little bit later training with Ukai and sometimes Yachi too, until one or both of his soulmates came to pick him up and take him home.

Oikawa had asked them on a date on Sunday to relax and forget for a while about the upcoming tournament, topic that got them in a couple of heated arguments. So they went to take a walk and then went to a park, since the wether was nice they stayed there the rest of the day, and then they went to have dinner at Oikawa's since his sister and nephew were visiting. After that they all watched a movie, which ended up being one that Takeru liked and Kageyama hadn't seen. Takeru spent the whole movie talking and explaining things to Kageyama, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa kept smiling at the both of them.

\- _Seems like you were overthrown of you spot as Takeru's favorite uncle, Iwa-chan_ – Oikawa joked. Iwaizumi just laughed and Kageyama looked at them confused.

\- _Takeru used to be all over me when I was around, but it seems that he took interest in you this time._ – Iwaizumi laughed – _he likes you_

On the second movie Takeru had already fallen asleep and Oikawa and Kageyama were already cuddling on Iwaizumi chest. Kageyama fell asleep on the middle of the movie, and when he woke up he was on Oikawa's bed and both boys were cuddling him from his sides.

During that week, as promised, Karasuno trained from morning to night. They were all trying to improve on their own movements. Kageyama felt that, once they all got the new movements in sync, they would have been improved to a knew Karasuno. He kept practicing with the bottles, and he had managed to do it right a couple of times, but still not enough.

He spent the weekend at Iwaizumi's place. He met his father, who ended up being a really nice man, even though he made clear that he wouldn't doubt one second before sueing his mother and winning her on court. Oikawa, Iwaizumi and him used the weekend to relax and watch movies. Volleyball was a topic forbidden that weekend as they had to explain to Ms. Iwaizumi when she asked Tobio how his team was doing.

\- _Mom, Volleyball is an off topic this weekend. We are trying to relax and avoid a fight between these two_ – he signaled Oikawa and Kageyama – Our teams are rival and both want to go to Nationals, and both want to destroy the same guy, so no. No volleyball today.

She had just laughed at them and called them 'very mature', but changed the subject nevertheless.

On Sunday evening he went home after dinner, since he had to be at school at three am to go to Tokyo. He promised both of his soulmates to keep in touch at least once a day. If not by phone, at least with the bond.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo training camp is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there,
> 
> I couldn't upload this yesterday, so here it is.
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and Kudos, you all are amazing 💞
> 
> Hope you like this chap 😊

# Chapter 14

It was Monday three am and the crows were ready to go face the powerful schools that were waiting for them in Tokyo. Kageyama sat alone, since he and Hinata still weren't talking and besides, both of them would probably sleep the whole ride.

They arrived at Shinzen's at midday. He texted Iwaizumi and Oikawa very quick and then went to get ready for the day. It would be a very interesting week.

Karasuno lost every single game of the day. No one was able to put in the game their new movements, and so they kept doing penalties, something his bruised body was starring to hate. Even though they kept messing up, coach Nekomata had been smiling at them and watching them like he knew that ir was the fall out needed to improve. After training was over, most of the boys stayed practicing. Hinata and Kageyama were focusing on the new quick, Yachi was there helping them. It was not going well. After a while they called it a night and went to the cafeteria to grab dinner.

They were entering when Suga appeared with a stern look that said ' ~~I was about to go to the gym and kick your ass until tomorrow if you even think about skipping dinner, specially you Kageyama~~ '. They apologized for being late and grabbed some food and got seats om the same table as Lev, the new middle broker from Nekoma, who seem to get along with Hinata. No surprises there since he had the same amount of energy as the short one. Kageyama was about to start eating when Lev spoke to him.

\- _Ohhhhh you met your soulmate?!?! So cool!!!_ – he said signaling Kageyama's arm. He looked at it and saw there were letter written that hadn't been there before. ‘You’d better be eating right now, Tobio'. He felt as if Suga and Iwaizumi had teamed up on “team moms squad” to babysit him, and he laughed.

\- _Yessss and they are really scary!!!_ – Hinata answered Lev before he could. – _they are Seijo's Ace and Great King_.

\- _What!? Really?_ – Yamaguchi exclaimed, and Kageyama just groaned. Now Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were sitting with them. - _Man, they sure are scary_.

\- _So the King found himself another King_ – Kageyama rolled his eyes – _Though, I must admit that that would be one hell of a competitive family. I do take pity on the Ace_.

\- _You should be careful what you said Tsukishima, or you'd end up with a serve and spike on your face_ – Hinata said, and Yamaguchi paled. He remember those spikes and serves pretty well.

\- _Tsukki, noooo_

\- _Shut up Yamaguchi_

\- _Sorry Tsukki_

\- _You shouldn't be talking boke. They weren't very happy when I showed up with my ribs bruised from our fight_ – Kageyama smirked at Hinata who yelped and paled. That earned him a laugh from Tsukishima.

They kept talking while eating and then they went to their respective dorms to sleep. Once on the room Kageyama excused himself for a little bit to go talk with Iwaizumi and Oikawa outside. Hinata screamed at him to tell them that he didn't do anything for them to get mad today and Suga, who was talking to Daichi and Asahi just laughed and told him not to stay up too late.

Once outside he called them and they talked for a while. They told him about their practice for the day. They didn't talk about strategies or plays, but more like ' _Makki spiked right into Mattsun's bento_ ' or ' _Shittykawa served on my freaking head_ ' ' _yeah, and Kindaichi had to keep Iwa-chan grounded or he would have chased me around the gym_ ' or ' _Hinata idiot was too busy watching the ball and he ran into our Ace. You can easily imagine who's the one who gor knocked off'_ or ' _we are the worst in here. I think I might have nightmares with penalties now”_. They laughed about the small things they were telling. They asked him if he was taking care of himself, if he was eating, resting, etc. He told them not to worry, he was, and Suga was there breathing on his neck checking that he did, and so they all went to sleep, knowing very well that a big day was ahead.

The next couple of days were more or less the same. They lost all the games, they kept doing penalties, he almost fainted once while running up the hill under the sun. He might have been eating more, but his body still wasn't ready for some things. He would feel on the bond some feelings sometimes. Longing, love and excitement for the most part, but frustration was there too, and he suspected that it wasn't just his. After the second day Kageyama told Hinata that he would practice alone after hours, there was no point in training together if he couldn't set it right. Yachi freaked out at first, thinking they would start fighting again, but Hinata just nodded and went to ask Kenma for tosses. Nekoma's setter just ran away as soon as Hinata called him. Kageyama laughed, he had never seen the neko boy running so fast, not even in games. On the cafeteria he would sit with Hinata, Lev and each day someone new appeared. Kenma, Akaashi and even Bokuto and Kuroo one day. At night he would talk to Oikawa and Iwaizumi for a little bit before going to sleep.

Kageyama found out that Hinata and Tsukkishima were practicing with Kuroo, Bokutou and Akaashi, and he was partially proud and jealous. He would really like to practice with the other teams too, but what he needed to do was more of an individual practice, although what he did was starting to talk to Akaashi. They would quietly sit on the corner of the gym while Bokuto and Hinata kept bouncing around like the ball of energy they were. Akaashi gave him lots of tips, not only on setting, but on teamwork too. Fukurodani's setter was a quiet guy, who analyze everything and knew how to read his teammates, so his advice was very welcome.

The week was coming to the end, yet Karasuno kept losing every game. At this point it was already an intern joke from the schools there, they would never live pass this. But they were getting better. They were connecting. Practice were hard, and the time on the cafeteria was bonding time. The schools were by now all mixed up, everyone was talking with everyone. Bokutou and Kuroo kept annoying Tsukkishima. Kenma never stopped playing with his console but he was at least talking to Hinata and Lev. Kageyama spent time mostly with Akaashi, but sometimes found himself answering questions to other senpais. Tanaka and the mohawk guy from Nekoma were always laughing, Nishinoya kept admiring Yaku's skills. Everyone was getting along, and Kageyama found himself enjoying it very much.

The last night before going back home he went outside to talk to Oikawa and Iwaizumi as always, but when the other greeted him he could hear more voices on the background. e

\- _Sorry about that Kageyama, the whole team is here at Oikawa's for some bonding after training_. – said Iwaizumi.

\- _Which means, pizza, mario kart, guitar hero and a lot of screaming._ – Oikawa laughed.

\- _I can call you back later if you are busy, or we can text_ – he didn't want to be a bother.

\- _No, don't mind them. I'm sure they can be a couple of minutes without supervision_ \- as on cue, a loud crash was heard and someone yelled – _of course they can't_ – sighed Iwaizumi. And he must have tried to cover the phone so he wouldn't hear, but his yelling was still very audible – _KYOTANI, KINDACHI STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! Could you please act like normal children for five minutes at least?_

\- _We are trying to have a nice conversation here, if you don't mind_ \- Oikawa stated.

\- _Oiii tell Kageyama we say Hi_! – came a voice on the background – _and that we would reaaaaally appreciate it if he stops being a pain in the ass on court._

\- _Yeah, and tell him to thank his team for the freaking long and hard trainings Oikawa is putting us through since they went to Tokyo_ – another voice yelled. Kageyama thought they may be the other two third years he met on the street the day of the panic attack.

\- _I hope you know he can hear you_ – Oikawa was laughing and lots of different voices started to yell.

\- _Hi Kageyama!_ – a voice he didn't recognize said.

\- _King_ – he couldn't hear the whole sentence, but he knew who had said it.

- _Watch it Kindaichi_ – was the firm voice of Iwaizumi

\- _Train hard Kageyama, and we'll meet up again on court soon_ – that one was Kunimi, and he sounded almost…friendly.

The third years kept yelling things about Oikawa being difficult and both captains getting grumpy without him, and more funny things annoying Oikawa.

\- _Heyyy, would you stop trying to embarrass me in front of my dear Tobio-chan!_ – he squeaked and Kageyama could hear more laughter.

\- _Okay, that's enough, we'll be taking this call outside, and we'll be back in ten minutes. Don't break anything in the meanwhile_ – Iwaizumi deadpanned

\- _And don't kill anyone either Mad Dog-chan_ –he heard a growl.

After that weird and funny moment they talked more calmly, and Kageyama let them know how everything was going, Oikawa had very explicitly declared that he didn't like Akaashi, which made Iwaizumi sighed exasperate because ' _Shittykawa, stop being jealous_ ' to which Oikawa responded with ' _like you weren't jealous of refresh-kun at first'._ That made Iwaizumi shut up and just grunted. Kageyama laughed at them. They asked him what time he was coming back home the next day and told him they would wait for him at his place, with food. They now had the spare key that used to belong to his mother, so they could wait for him there.

On the last game of the training week everything fell back in place. Everyone started to master their new movements, and finally Hinata and Kageyama made the new quick work. They still lost the game against Fukurodani, but it didn't matter anymore, they were back to normal. Kageyama saw Akaashi's small smile as he and Hinata cheered, and Kageyama gave him a small smile if his own, as a thank you. Kageyama was surprised at how much Hinata had improve too. His time with the other teams had really worked out.

After the last game, the coaches treated them to barbeque and it was the perfect way to close the week. They were chatting, and laughing like they knew each other since forever. He and Akaashi exchanged phone numbers to keep in touch and Bokuto actually made a group chat with everyone on the camp, to keep messing around and share memes and keep joking about all the penalties Karasuno had to endure.

They said their goodbyes, exchanged good lucks, and promised to meet again. And then Karasuno was riding back home, this time Kageyama and Hinata sat together.

They got to school at night and coach Ukai and Takeda sensei gave them a talk about how proud the were, how better they have become and to rest for the two days they have, until the Preliminars came. Before Hinata and Kageyama could go, Suga came to them with a big happy smile and told them he was glad they were back to normal, and thanked all the first years because thanks to them the dream of going to Nationals was finally possible.

He texted his soulmates to let them know he was already going home while he and Hinata kept talking about the camp. They parted ways with the promise to win next time they saw each other.

He arrived home to the smell of pork curry and rice and the sound of laughter inside. He was greeted by two pair of arms and two lips on his. It was really nice and he felt happy to be back with them.

They ate dinner while talking about the weeks highlights and Kageyama told them that he and Hinata were good again. They smiled at that.

\- _You know, Kunimi asked us about you_ – Oikawa stated, at the look of surprise on Kageyama's face he just smiled brighter – _he wanted to know how you were doing and everything_.

\- _He…did?_ – he asked. It was hard to believe.

\- _Yes, he did. It seems that he's already put the past behind. I think you two could talk next time you see each other. It would be good for the both of you_. – Iwaizumi added.

- _I…I'll try_ – he stated. He hoped Iwaizumi was right.

After dinner they watched a movie, but they decided to go to sleep before it ended since Kageyama was practically falling asleep on the couch. He had had a really long week and his body was reminding him of that.

The next day surprisingly he slept until late. He woke up to see Iwaizumi reading on the couch while Oikawa was playing on his phone. They both smiled at him when he appeared on the living room.

\- _Hi there sleeping beauty_ – greeted Oikawa

\- _It seems that the camp was harder than what we thought_ – Iwaizumi laughed – _there is food on the fridge, I can heat it up if you want_.

\- _Thanks, I'll do it_ – smiled Kageyama and went to the kitchen. He was still sleepy and so he bumped his side on a chair and yelped, attracting the attention of the other two.

\- _You okay?_ – Iwaizumi looked in concern

\- _Yeah yeah, just…ribs still hurting a bit. Lots of penalties didn't help_ – he grabbed his food and starting heating it up.

\- _You should probably put some ice on it_ – Oikawa added – _you need to be okay for the Prelims._

\- _Yeah, I know_ – he grabbed his food and went to join them on the living room - _I'll do it later._ – he sat on the floor, and put his food on the little table. a

\- _Speaking of Prelims…we were thinking…_ \- Oikawa started

\- _We'd like to go and see you play, but…we wanted to ask you if you were okay with that._ \- Iwaizumi finished, and both of them looked at him with sincerity.

- _I..umm yeah, I've…been thinking about it to…it' just…_ \- he didn't know how to tell them. He didn't want them to get mad, and he wasn't good with words. He didn't want them to misunderstood him.

\- _Hey it's okay. We won't be mad if you don't want us there_ \- Oikawa put his hand on his hair while talking.

\- _It's not that I don't want you there…I, actually want. But…the thing is_ – he wanted to think before talking, to express himself better – _we are very confident that we are going to the Qualifiers, and…we are still rivals. You are one of the most difficult teams we might have to face, and we need to use our strategys at best._ – they were smiling at him, and that encourage him to continue - _I'd prefer to keep them a secret as long as possible. Besides, we probably will have to face each other on court, and it will be difficult enough already. I'd prefer to…leave this_ \- his signaled to them and himself – _aside of the tournament. I don't wish for volleyball to be something to break us apart again_ – the last part was just a whispered, and they understood what he meant.

\- _Yeah, I agree with that_ – finished Iwaizumi, and kissed his cheek

\- _Yeah, it will be for the better_ – Oikawa nodded and ruffled his hair – _but you will have to keep us informed_

\- _Of course_ – Kageyama smiled and continue eating.

They spent the rest of the day watching movies, reading and forbidding Kageyama to watch any Volleyball video related. They went to dinner at Iwaizumi's and his mom complained that every time she wanted to asked they were on a 'no volleyball' rule.

\- _When would I be able to ask?_ – she eyed her son

\- _In a month aprox. mom. Once the Spring Tournament Qualifiers are over_.

\- _Yeah, and we'll be on the road to Nationals_ – Oikawa added.

\- _What? No, we'll be the team going to Nationals, dumbass._

\- _No you won't stuuuupid, stupid_ – Oikawa started to bother him.

\- _See mom! That's exactly what the 'no volleyball' rule was for_ – he groaned and his mother just laughed. His father changed the subject and everything went back to normal.

The day passed, and Kageyama found himself on the entrance of a gym, with his team, getting ready to play


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament began. It's all or nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, 
> 
> As today is Friday again (Thank god) I have to, once again tell you that I'm not sure if I'd be able to post during the weekend. I'll try to do my best, but I can't promise anything.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this. Know that I watched like twenty times at least Karasuno's games to try to write the highlights 😂
> 
> Feel free to leave Kudos and comment, I always read them even though not always do I have time to respond 💞

# Chapter 15

Their first game was against Ohginami. A team that wasn't so motivated to win. Hinata had encountered the captain ln the bathroom. Kageyama thought he really needed to go to the bathroom with Hinata or he would end up being eaten alive one day.

They won it in two sets. It hadn't been a difficult game. They got to prove their new abilities and they worked like a charm. In all honesty, Kageyama felt like that game had been for practice and warm up, specially after having been dealing with the power schools of Tokyo.

Karasuno informed the “ _bros_ ” group (as Bokutou called it) that they had won th first game. The jokes about the penalties didn't take long to come.

Kageyama informed his group chat about the first win. They congratulated him.

Akaashi wrote to him congratulating for the win, and asked for more details later.

The second game, would be a stronger challenge, since there was a player 2m tall. It was against Kakugawa.

It proved to be more difficult game, but it had still been quite easy to win. The tall player was very new to the sport, so he didn't have much technique, like Lev. But Lev had quick reflex at least. This guy was tougher, and so, he was slower too. Their new quick had been their best ally, the soft blocks and Hinata's wipe had given them the victory in two sets.

Bokuto and Kuroo both sent a picture of themself with peace signs at the mention of the wipe and soft block they had taught Hinata.

Karasuno took a picture of the whole team, smiling and cheerful. They sent it to the 'bros' with the text ' _We made it to the Qualifiers_ ”. Hinata grabbed Kageyama and took a selfie of them to send to Kenma and post it on instagram “ _the freak duo is back_ ”. Kageyama just protested, but he felt happy. They were going to Qualifiers, they would keep playing, and this time he was with a team that felt more like a family. He posted the team's picture on his newly made instagram. ( He had finally agreed to open one after Oikawa and Hinata told him repeatedly). This would be his first picture.

He added the caption “ _The crows are back_ ”, and then reposted Hinata's story of the two of them.

He then texted Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Akaashi with the good news. Akaashi had probably already seen the group chat, but he wrote him anyway.

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa congratulated him, and he let them know that he was going to grab something to eat with the team. They told him they'd see him the next day.

Akaashi sent him a congratulation selfie of him and Bokuto. Probably Bokuto's idea. And told him to tell him later how was it, and how the new quick worked.

They all went to eat, chatting happily. Coach congratulated them on two very good games and to now get ready for the Qualifiers. They still had some time until then.

He was walking home with a very chatty Hinata beside him when his phone biped. He had new notifications on instagram. Lots of new people following him (mostly from Tokyo's schools, but some from Seijo too), a couple of comments congratulating them.

 **TooRulz** : We'll see you there, crows. Congratulations Tobio-chan!

 **HaIw94** : congratulations! Be ready, crows!

 **Makkkki** : @TooRulz don't even think about more practices, we'll kick you. Congrats Karasuno!

 **Mattsun** : You'd better, if @TooRulz killed us off for you not to be there, then we would have to kill you. Congratulations on the hard work.

 **Akaashi** : Congratulations Kageyama! Keep it that way.

 **CrowMom** : stop with this passive aggressive thing! You can't congratulate us and threaten us on the same comment!

 **BokuBro** : Hey Hey Hey! No penalties for you today!

 **NekOya** : @BokuBro nyahahahahahaha they had enough of that , that they started to win.

Kageyama stared in awe at all the comments and all the likes, and then he saw he had a notification on his inbox. A message responding to his story.

 **SleepyChan** : Congratulations Kageyama. See you on the qualifiers then.

Kageyama didn't think twice before texting him back

 **VolleyballFreak** : Thank you. See you there.

He went to sleep that night with a smile on his face.

The next couple of practices they used half of the day to play, and half od the day to practice individually their moves. Kageyama used one of those days to go watch how Aoba Johsai was doing and saw that they were playing against a collage team. Even though they didn't even know each other, Oikawa still got out the best of the spikers. Kageyama felt himself deflated after realizing that he would never surpass Oikawa. And yet, even though he couldn't win against him one on one, he was convinced that they could still beat Oikawa as a team. He never told neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi about watching them play that da, he wasn't sure how they would take it.

They made a deal to have dinner together every night until the tournament in order to prevent trouble between them. The tournament was close and the exceitement and stress was noticeable on the bond. They didn't have much time to see each other and relax like before, but still mange to eat together. That way they made sure Kageyama was back at home, and not training until midnight and eating well. After a disastrous night when Oikawa made a comment about Tobio playing for Seijo in order to win, which ended in a screaming fight, Kageyama not talking to them for two days, and Iwaizumi glaring at Oikawa for the same two days, they decided to not talk about Volleyball anymore. They had been better after that. They were getting too competitive for their own good. Kageyama still talked to Akaashi sometimes and he helped him to vent about the volleyball things he couldn't talk with the others.

They went to Tokyo for one last weekend before the Qualifiers began. Their friends helped them train hard and prepare for the big games coming.

They came back to Miyagi right before their first match. And Kageyama found himself once again surrounded by his team on the entrance of the Sendai Gym, the same where last time Seijo had left then out of the tournament.

They were getting ready for the first game and Hinata was nowhere to be found. Kageyama groaned and muttered ' _not again_ ' before going to the bathroom. He arrived just in time to see him with Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Ushijima and Aone. If it wasn't by his orange head, there is no way he would have spotted him.

\- _Oi, dumbass! We are about to start the warm up. Stop coming to the bathroom alone if you'd end up trying to fight every person you encounter_ – He went to grab the idiot by the shirt before apologizing to Aone. Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared a small laughed and Uhijima just looked hard at him.

\- _Kageyama Tobio_ – Ushijima said and suddenly his soulmates weren't laughing anymore, ready to protect their younger boyfriend from the eagle captain. He looked back at the taller ace.

\- _Yes, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyo from the concret. Just watch us grow_ – he told him with his old King arrogance. But then turned to his soulmates and gave them a smile - _Good luck, Tooru, Hajime_ – he uses their first names on purpose to see Ushujima's expression. It was priceless. They realized that and smirked.

\- _You too Tobio_ – Iwaizumi smiled at him and ruffled his hair

\- _Go win, Tobio-chan, chibi-chan and we'll see you on the court._ – Oikawa smirked and then gave him a quick kiss ok the cheek.

Kageyama went bright red and he heard Ushijima gasped. Hinata was about to start laughing so he dragged him back to the court. He could hear laughter from behind them.

\- _Dumbass_ – he muttered while Hinata laughed.

\- _He really is protective over his soulmates, nee?_

The warm up started and soon they were ready to play their fist game of the day, against Johzenji. Kageyama knew that this school had once defeated Shiratorizawa, but right now they didn't seem like they could ever do it again. He remembered seeing them on the Preliminars, but they didn't play. They had gotten until semifinals on the Interhigh, and lost to Seijo, so they qualified directly to this stage of the tournament.

Karasuno got the first set quite easily, although the other team had a reckless way of playing that got Karasuno off, and earn them some points. Kageyama had the bad luck of blocking a ball with his face, and his nose started bleeding, which meant, bench time until it stopped. His teammates were laughing, and he really hoped that Oikawa and Iwaizumi hadn't seen that. He would never hear the end of it.

The second set had been a little more difficult, since the other team was being even more reckless than before and had gotten their spirits lifted during the middle time. Yet they tried to imitate Karasuno's synchro attack and failed, giving Karasuno the winning point of the game.

Karasuno cheered. They would play another round tomorrow.

This time it was Noya who got him, Tanaka and Hinata to take a selfie. _‘rookies got serious_ '. He would repost it later. That selfie and one of the whole team (how did they manage that, he didn't know) got send to the ' _bros_ ' chat to inform of their victory.

Bros Group Chat:

 **Yaku** : YEAHHH! GO KARASUNO!

 **Bokuto** : HEY HEY HEY! 0.0

 **Lev** : is that blood on Kageyama's face?

 **Noya, Tanaka, Hinata** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Kageyama** : …

 **Tsukkishima** : how observant Lev, indeed that's blood. The King blocked with his face.

 **Kuroo** and **Bokuto** : HAJAJAHAJAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Lev** : did you score at least?

 **Kageyama** : yes I did

 **Suga** : yeah he did! That's my baby crow!

He stopped reading after that. Before leaving he went to the bathroom, and when he exited he ended up running into someone.

\- _Sorry!_ – he apologized and then he saw who he had run into

\- _It was my fault_ – then the eyes locked on his – _oh, Kageyama, hi._

\- _Hi_ – yeah, that was awkward. They stood there watching each other until Kunimi smiled a little.

\- _How did you do today?_ – he asked

\- _We won, two sets against Johzenji. You?_ – he should be asking his soulmates but, since Kunimi was here…

\- _Won too, against Dwaichi. Did your nose bleed?_ – he was watching the blood stains on his nose. Kageyama groaned

\- _Yeah, block with the face_ – he muttered and Kunimi laughed - _don't tell Oikawa-san or Iwaizumi-san…I won't hear the end of it_

\- _Oh no I'm definitely telling them. But I'm gonna be a good friend and give you some information too_ – he smirked. Mahayana felt something warm in his chest as the use of the word 'friend' - _Oikawa-san received wrong a float serve and he got hit on the face with the ball_. – now it was Kageyama who was laughing. After the laughter died, he turned serious again. He remembered Iwaizumi's words about talking to Kunimi.

\- _I'm sorry Kunimi, for everything and how it ended_ – he really was, but Kunimi just smiled.

- _Don't worry about it. It's in the past. And I'm sorry too, for behaving like I did and coming up with the stupid nickname_ – he rubbed his neck akwardly. This time Kageyama smiled.

\- _Don't. It's in the past_ – Kunimi laughed at his own words being thrown at him.

\- _Well, good luck and see you tomorrow, I guess_ – he showed Kageyama his fist, like they used to when they were on the same team.

\- _Yeah, you too. See you tomorrow_ – and he fist bumped him, both smiling at the other.

They left to find their own teams.

Karasuno went back to their school in a high spirit. Kageyama texted his soulmates congratulations and to inform them of their winning.

Group Chat:

 **Kageyama** : I heard you won, no surprises there, but congratulations all the same! We won too.

 **Iwaizumi** : thanks, congrats to you too!

 **Shittykawa** : Thank you Tobio-chan! I heard that your new move is blocking with your face ;)

 **Kageyama** : yeah, and I heard you've imitating Hinata's way of receiving..with the face too…

 **Iwaizumi** : HAHAHAHAHA

 **Shittykawa** : what?! The betrayal! Sleepy-chan is gonna be running laps tomorrow as warm up -,-

 **Iwaizumi** : an eye for an eye…or in this case a nose for a nose hahaha

 **Kageyama** : …

 **Shittykawa** : …

 **Iwaizumi** : you are both volleyball dorks. You better eat well and sleep early Tobio. And you too Shittykawa.

 **Kageyama** : *picture* we are eating with the team, captain's treat. We already had our meeting so I'll be going home after finishing dinner.

 **Shittykawa** : good good. See you tomorrow Tobio-chan! Goodnight.

 **Iwaizumi** : Goodnight Tobio

 **Kageyama** : Goodnight!

They finished dinner and went back home. Kageyama started preparing his bento for tomorrow, since it would be a longer day. If they win the first game, they would be playing a second match on the same day. One on the morning and one on the afternoon.

He woke up excited and texted Hinata, the only person he knew would be up this early in the morning. He responded right away. They had breakfast and met on the school ground earlier that they were expected. They started warming up with the ball while talking about the first match they would have today.

- _I really want to play Aone again!_ – Hinata was excited, but Kageyama had to kill that dream.

\- _You know Date Tech is playing Aoba Johsai today, right?_ – Hinata stilled. Yup, he got it – _so they are low chances that we'll face them this tournament._

- _Ohh, well, then we'll have to beat Seijo, right?_

- _Of course_ – Kageyama smiled. It didn't matter if his soulmates played there, they vowed to go to National, and they would do what they have to.

\- _Oiii what are you two doing here so early?_ – Suga was walking to them

\- _We couldn't sleep_ – both rookies answered. Suga laughed.

\- _Well, good thing I brought this then, right?_ – and he put out some aduki buns for them to eat. – _You are probably hungry right?_ – yeah, he was right.

The rest of the team came a little later and they all went to Sendai Gym once again.

Their first match of the day was against Wakutani. That team's captain had a playing style very similar to the little giant, and Kageyama suspected that would be a problem in Hinata's mind, so he mentioned that to coach Ukai.

They were warming up when he heard his name being called. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were sitting on the grades with the whole team. Their game against Date Tech started a little later that theirs. Kunimi was there too, smiling at Kageyama with a sleepy face.

\- _Good luck Tobio-chan!_ \- Oikawa waved- _show them the freak duo of Karasuno!_

\- _Good luck Tobio! Do your best_ – Iwaizumi smiled at him. Kunimi waved at him and nodded. Kageyama nodded to them all and kept warming up.

Soon, the game was starting. The game turned out to be what they expected, not so easy as the ones they played before, but not as hard as Seijo, Nekoma, Fukurodani and Shinzen. They could do it. But almost at the end of the first set, with Karasuno on the lead, Tanaka and Daichi crashed into each other and Daichi had to get to the doctor to be checked. Kageyama knew Daichi was a great captain because he never showed any sign of desperation before going. But he knew that he had to be anxious and nervous. He got out of the game. A game that could be the last of his high school career. And yet, he went with promising to come back soon. Ennoshita played on his spot, and even though he wasn't as good at receiving as Daichi, he was just as reliable as captain. Kageyama wasn't surprised to know that he would be the new captain next year.

Karasuno took the first set. But he second became harder to keep up front and with Hinata struggling with his idea of the new little giant, Karasuno lost the second set.

They were head on to win the third set. They would give Daichi another opportunity to keep playing. They would continue playing. They would go to Nationals. During the third set Hinata made a, once impossible, attack that ended with him colliding to Kageyama's bruised side, and a shooting pain made him stop breathing for a moment. At least they scored, but he could feel the worry on the bond. They weren't in sight, they must had been already warming up to play, so he tried to send them a calm and comforting gesture through the bond to make them understand that he was right. Normally they don't feel the other's physical pain, but when it was important it may pass through the bond as some sort of discomforting feeling to make them know something was wrong. Hinata kept using all the new tricks he learnt in Tokyo and Karasuno got close to win. They were getting anxious and on the match point they rushed their quick, almost failing. Thankfully Hinata touched the ball with his left hand and got it to pass the net. Wakutani saved it and the ball was back on Karasuno's side. Hinata and Kageyama, this time full on focus, made the new quick and scored the winning point.

Karasuno won.

Kageyama smacked Hinata on the head for bumping into him. But the idiot was too excited to be playing one more game.

They went to see how Seijo's game was going. Whoever won that game would be their new opponent for this afternoon. Kageyama had a feeling who it would be.

They sat on the grades watching the new Date Tech team. The third years had already retired, so the team wasn't as strong as before, but they could see that the new setter would become a really powerful part of the team next year.

Seijo's game was almost over, and Kageyama saw when Iwaizumi's spike broke through the Iron Wall full on force, giving Seijo the winning point. Kageyama felt excitement and proud of his soulmate. As if sensing him there, both Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked his way and smiled. He smiled back and nodded, and then Karasuno left to relax and plan their strategy. They knew their new rival would be dangerous.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno vs. Aoba Johsai and it's consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears.
> 
> I hope you had a fun weekend. Thank you for your patience 😊
> 
> Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you so much for your lovely comments 💞

# Chapter 16

Kageyama was nervous and everyone noted it. He felt really complicated, because after this game someone he cared about would have their dream crushed. Either his soulmates, or his senpais. Hinata and Kageyama wanted to go to Nationals really hard, but they still had two more years if they lost now. But the third years won't. They had promised to make their senpais dream come true. They would all go to Nationals as the new Karasuno to play Nekoma and make old coach Ukai and Nekomata's dream come true. To face their new family. To prove everyone that Karasuno was a powerhouse too. That they weren't the clipped crows anymore. They would win this. And then, he would hope, that his soulmates still want him.

He texted them, wishing them good luck, and agreeing on blocking the bond for the match to avoid any advantage of disadvantage of knowing how the other was feeling during the game. Once the match was over, so was the block.

He had texted Akaashi, informing him of their win and of their new rival. And so did everyone else on the 'bros' group.

 **Lev** : waaaait. Isn't Aoba Johsai where Kageyama's soulmate play?

 **Hinata** , **Noya** , **Tanaka** , **Suga** : yes.

 **Akaashi** : ouch.

 **Hinata** , **Noya** , **Tanaka** , **Suga** : yup

 **Daichi** : enough. Don't make it worse.

 **Kageyama** : we are here to win, and right now they are an obstacle to our prize. So we will win.

 **Tsukishima** : and tomorrow the King would be single again.

 **Yamaguchi** , **Kuroo** : TSUKKI!!!!

Kageyama glared at Tsukishima. He was nervous about the 'later', but he couldn't think of that now. What mattered right now was that they would give their everything to win. They were here to win.

The warm ups started and one of Karasuno's balls had gone to the other side of the net. Kageyama was closer to that spot so he went to retrieve it, at the same time Oikawa did. They both had their hands on the ball, struggling to get it. Oikawa started to taunt him, but with no real heat behind his words, and then dropped the ball making Kageyama fall on the ground. Oikawa laughed and Makki just looked at him with an expression that said ' ~~is he seriously a third year~~ '? Iwaizumi on the other side of the court yelled at Oikawa to stop picking him up and trying to rail the rival and just start warming up. Once Kageyama was standing again Oikawa shook his hand and wished him good luck, and so did Kageyama. For that moment on, they forgot about soulmates until the match was over.

Kageyama could hear from the visitors some girl talking about how gorgeous Oikawa was. Kageyama scowled at that. But then he heard another voice answering the girl

\- _Yeah, but he already has two soulmates according to what I heard._

\- _Really_?

\- _Yeah, one of them is Seijo's Ace_. – she pointed at Iwaizumi. - _The other is Karasuno's number 9_

\- _What?! No way!_

\- _Yes, that's what I heard._

\- _It will be a really difficult match then._

Yeah, Kageyama thought exactly the same.

The first set started with Oikawa serving. Kageyama heard Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Mattsukawa yell different kind of foods to Oikawa. He would definitely ask them about that later. Daichi got Oikawa's serve up, but it went to the net. Both Hinata and Kindaichi jumped, but Kindaichi won. Lucky, Kageyama saw that coming and he was already there, saving the ball. He knew that Seijo would think that now they would be complicated because Kageyama couldn't set, but Tokyo hasn't been in vain. Nishinoya jumped from the line and set to Asahi, who spiked marking the first point for Karasuno. Yes, that's it. This is the new Karasuno.

Kageyama's first serve was out, and he could see both Oikawa and Iwaizumi smirking at him. Damn. Iwaizumi's first serve. Nice one. Karasuno has trouble getting it in the air and it went to the net. Kunimi jumped to bump it, but Kageyama jumped too, and set it with only one hand for Tanaka, who spiked it. Hinata was getting anxious that he wasn't spiking yet. Finally they used the new quick attack, and scored. Karasuno was leading the set. They had set point when Seijo got a new player in. Someone they didn't recognize. Oikawa set for Kindaichi, but suddenly this new guy pushed Kindaichi out of the way making him fall to the ground, and spiked with a force that could rip your arms off. The ball went out and Karasuno got the first set. But Kageyama had a bad feeling about that guy.

Oikawa looked like he was thinking what to say to the guy, until Iwaizumi punched him in the head and told him that was dangerous and stupid. Kageyama heard the name 'mad dog' and now he understood. That was the guy who had been fighting Kindaichi that day on th phone.

The second set started with Asahi serving. Out. Oikawa's serve. Out. Well that was satisfying. Mad dog started to become a problem for Karasuno. They guy was unreliable and they had no idea what he was going to do. Oikawa read what Kageyama was going to do, and blocked Hinata's back attack. Ukai called Suga in and once the ball was again on their court Kageyama and him switched places, Suga set for him and Kageyama spiked a straight right in the line avoiding both Kindaichi and Iwaizumi's block. That had felt amazing and he could almost see the twitch on Iwaizumi's eye at that. Yamaguchi entered as pinch server to try and win the set. He got a few points and it was obvious that Seijo was getting irritated. Iwaizumi tried to stop him spiking right on him, but Kageyama saved the ball throwing himself on the floor, which reminded him of all the freaking penalties on Tokyo. Tsukki got the last touch, throwing the ball to the other side avoiding Oikawa's block. They had definitely improved a lot, and Seijo was realizing it too. This was definitely not the same Karasuno they had won before. Yamaguchi's last point as pinch server got them to 23-23. They kept going point to point, until it was time for Oikawa to serve again. Ace. Seijo was one point ahead. Iwaizumi's back attack got them the second set at 28-26.

They were playing Seijo once again to three sets. This one was all or nothing. One of them would go home today with a sour loss, and the other would come two days from now to play Shirstorizawa on the final. “ ~~And it would be us~~ ” both teams thought.

During the third set, Tanaka and Tsukki got Mad Dog riled up, making him fail his attacks, and getting him to be subdued. That gave them the opportunity to score more freely. Unfortunately Mad Dog calmed down quickly and went back to the court. Kageyama was getting nervous of being read too easily, so Hinata stoped him to talk to him after a point.

\- _You don't have to worry Bakageyama. As long as I am here, you are invincible_ – wait what?

- _Oh, that phrase is so cool_ – Iwizumi had heard them and was looking awed. Oikawa laughed. d

\- _Dumbass, that's what I told you on the three on three match_ – he smacked Hinata's head and the shorty complained.

The game continued and too riled up Hinata jumped too close to the net, so Kageyama put the ball even closer and yelled at him to slammed it down! At the same time that Oikawa realized that there was no one there to cover. It was a really satisfactory point. Both teams were giving everything they had, every strategy, every trick. Hinata even scored without spiking, just dumping the ball beside the block and onto the line. Yamaguchi entered again as a pinch server, but this time Iwaizumi saved the bad reception that Mad Dog got, and they scored. Oikawa set and Hinata read the real intention of the attack, running and jumping to the side where Kageyama was blocking alone, And slamming into his side, to stop Mad Dog. They stopped him, but Kageyama almost killed Hinata right after.

\- _Oi you dumbass!!!! Learn how to jump and stop slamming into my freaking bruised ribs!!!_ – it was the second time of the day, his rib was killing him, but there was no way he was going to be benched.

\- _Kageyama so so so sorry, but at least we scored!_ – a very dark aura was coming from Seijo's court, and Hinata shivered. He was probably going to be found dead tomorrow and Seijo's captains would be behind it.

Suga came to try to calm them down and asked Kageyama how he was. He just shove it off. He was finishing this game like his name was Kageyama Tobio.

Suga was serving again, his serve was a really complicate one and Iwaizumi had a hard time getting the ball in the air after a super cool move like the rolling thunder. Makki spiked right on the net band, and Karasuno received it with no complication, everyone started to run to spike, but Kageyama never set, he dumped it like he had seen Kenma and Akaashi do in Tokyo. Oikawa ran yelling him bastard but didn't get to it on time. Kageyama could see the anger on Oikawa's eyes, but he tried not to take it personally. The older setter had done the exact same thing on their last game against each other. They knew what they were getting into. The score was now 25-24 in favour for Karasuno. Seijo was in a very complicate position, and Kageyama knew it. When Oikawa had to set from a very difficult place, Kageyama didn't even doubt that he would set for the person Oikawa could always relay, their ace. He ran to where Iwaizumi was, but didn't get there in time. Thankfully Daichi received the spike and Asahi attacked from behind, but Seijo saved it right over the net. Kageyama spiked it, but was blocked by Kindaichi. The ball went to Suga's face and into the air. Hinata got ready to attack and Kageyama set to him from behind. They know that Seijo read him. But Kageyama trusted Hinata just as much as Oikawa trusted Iwaizumi. The ball went to the perfect spot for Hinata to decide what to do. Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and Mad Dog jumped right in front of him, and Oikawa was right behind them, waiting for the ball. But Hinata aimed it right to the point where Kindaichi and Mad Dog's hands gave a free space, and it was enough to make the ball not even. It touched Kindaichi's fingers, Oikawa's side of the arm and then the floor. Tokyo's training had just gave Karasuno the winning point.

Karasuno won. They cheered, and Kageyma made a point to not look at Seijo's team. He would give them their space. Besides, right now it wasn't about his soulmates. It was about his team. They had won! They were going to the final. They were going to beat Shiratorizawa.

They lined up, shook hands with the other team, thanked the people for being there, and then they got into a team hug and ended all spread on the floor. Laughing and crying of happiness. Tanaka's sister took a picture of them lying there and that was the picture they sent to their 'bros' group.

 **Bokuto** : HEY HEY HEY AMAZING!!!

 **Kuroo** : woooo! One step closer. Now go shut that freaking eagle up!

 **Yaku** : That's amazing guys!

 **Lev** : hinataaaaaa you scored the last point??

 **Akaashi** : Congratulations

 **Inuoka** : How is Kageyama doing?

 **Tanaka** : our dear Kageyama here made a SETTER DUMP IN FRONT OF BOTH HIS SOULMATES FACES AT THE 24-24 OF THE LAST SET!!!!!

 **Taketora** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Kuroo** : Nasty

 **Akaashi** : wow

 **Kenma** : that had to hurt

 **Lev** : Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat

 **Kuroo** : okay now, let them breath, eat and rest. This isn't over yet. Good luck on the final crows.

Kageyama didn't post todays picture on Instagram. But he did repost Suga's story of their picture with the script ' _Karasuno Reborn_ '. He got a message from Kunimi again.

 **SleepyChan** : nasty game, man. Congratulations. You really deserve it. I have no doubt you worked really hard.

 **VolleyballFreak** : Thank you. You too, you played really well. It was a hard game no doubt.

 **SleepyChan** : yes it was. Do all of us a favour…beat that fucking Eagle and go to Nationals. Show them no mercy.

 **VolleyballFreak** : I never do. We'll be the ones going to nationals.

 **SleepyChan** : good. Now go celebrate with your team.

It was nice having Kunimi talk to him, sadly he had not heard from Oikawa or Iwaizumi. He had taken down the block right after the game, but theirs were still up. He has texted them to congratulate them on their amazing game. And to let them know he would give them space but to please open the bond.

He had been clearly ignored, but he tried not to dwell on that. He needed to focus on the next game.

This time they had a day off before the big game, in order to rest and get ready for the possibility to play 5 sets. So they didn't have any meeting after the game, they would do it tomorrow. That day they went directly to have dinner and celebrate.

Akaashi texted him to see how he was doing. He told him he was confused, because he was happy, but at the same time he was worry. Akaashi told him that they wouldn't stop liking him because of a game. But Akaashi didn't know their whole story.

After dinner they went home. Kageyama laid on his bed. Trying to sleep, but his mind was working hundred miles an hour, and he was having a hard time breathing. He supposed he was getting into a panic attack again. It had been a while since he had one, but it made sense. His mind kept repeating Iwaizumi's words from two years ago. _‘if I have to choose between you and Tooru being happy, I'll always chose Tooru'_. What if this was one of those moments? Would they leave him alone again? Because he had won? No, because he has destroyed their dreams. But his senpais dreams were important too. They had done sone much for Kageyama too. Yep, he was having a panic attack. He started pressing his fingers on his bruised ribs, to use the pain as an anchor, but it wasn't working, so he went to the bathroom. He grabbed his razor and started cutting on his leg again. Lots of small cuts, but not deep enough to become a problem playing two days from now. His mind felt better, and he was finally able to go to sleep.

When he woke up his pants had big stains of blood so he put them on a corner of the room, to wash them on th next round. The bond was still closed and there were no new messages. He ate breakfast and then called Hinata.

They went to a park near school, to pass the ball a little while talking. Yachi came with them, since she was spending time with Hinata. Kageyama didn't mind, he liked her.

\- _How are you doing Kageyama-kun?_ – asked the blond girl while they were sitting on the grass

\- _I..um…I'm fine, I guess_ – he muttered, but Hinata knew best.

\- _They hadn't call or write or anything?_ – they kept passing the ball

\- _No, and the bond's still closed. I suppose they need time_ – he shrugged

\- _Yeah, don't worry, they'll come around. Now let's tall about something else, I'm pretty sure you called us to get yourself distracted, right?_ – Yachi smiled, and he gave her small smile in return

\- _Yeah, you are right_.

They kept talking about how to beat Shirstorizawa, and then about videogames, and manga, and then Yamaguchi and Tsukki appeared, and the five of them started bickering about nonsense. They took a picture with silly filters and Hinata posted it on instagram. 15 minutes later Tanaka, Noya, Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita were there too, with amazing food because ' _we are your senpai, that's our job!’_ and now they had new funny pictures playing and joking around with food all over them. Those ended on instagram too and 10 minutes later the third years appeared too. Kageyama didn't know how it happened but his 'relax day alone' ended up being a teammate picnic.

He made a collage of the pictures they had just taken and post it on instagram with the caption ' _from alone time to picnic at the park with the crow family_ '

The likes and comments didn't take time to appear.

 **NoyaOya** : and planning to assassinate an Eagle

 **NekOya** : Crow alert!

 **RussianLion** : Hinataaaaa you won't get any taller eating that!

 **LittleGiant2.0** : Lev! Not everyone can be a lampost

 **NekOya** : Nyahahahahahahahahahahah

 **SleepyChan** : I just went through that park, now I understand what all the noise was about. Noisy crows.

 **Makkkki** : wait, that actually looks tasty, @CrowMom are looking to adopt a new child?

 **CrowMom** : I already have something like 15 kids I don't need more. And we are out of food already.

 **Dadchi** : 'like 15’ do you not even know how many @CrowMom???

 **CrowMom** : they feel like hundredth sometimes, give me a break.

 **Yaku** : i feel you @crowmom

They stayed in the park until it was time to go to the team meeting at school. Coach didn't even look surprised that they arrived all together. The meeting was longer than normally because Kyoko-san and Yachi had researched a lot about Shiratorizawa to help them.

Before it was dinner time they were going home. Hinata invited Kageyama to his place for the night. Kageyama really appreciated the gesture, but he didn't have his volleyball kit with him. Hinata insisted and told him they could even wake up earlier and go for a run to his place to grab the things before going to school. And that's what they ended up doing.

Ms. Hinata was really nice and made them both bentos, dinner and breakfast for the match. Sadly Kageyama's stomach wasn't cooperating.

Before they even knew it, they were at Sendai gym again, ready to face Shirstorizawa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno vs. Shiratorizawa and its aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I'm so happy with how many comments you left me yesterday. Thank you so so much.
> 
> I'm very sorry for this chapter, it really hurt me to write it. But it was really needed to continue the way I want to go with this story.
> 
> If everything goes right, I'm planning on updating another chapter today to relive the pain of this one.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you like this and don't hurt too much 💞

# Chapter 17

Kageyama had to go to the bathroom before the warm ups began. He had eaten even though his stomach wasn't feeling well and the hollow feeling on the bond got his body shivering before throwing up his breakfast on the toilette. He threw up a couple of times more, until his stomach was once again empty. He washed his mouth and drank a bottle of sport drink. He was used to play without food, but not without hydratation.

The warm ups began and Tanaka told Hinata and Kageyama to do the super spike they did against Seijo to let them know that they were here because they earned it, not by luck.

After the warm ups ended the narrator presented both formations, and then, the game began.

Ushijima started serving and Nishinoya couldn't receive it well enough. But instead of frustrating himself, he just looked at his teammates and ask them to give him three chances, that he would get used to by the third. And he did. Karasuno was really nervous and they were making silly mistakes, at the point were Suga yelled at them from the bench. Their strategy was to put pressure on Ushijima with the block, even if they couldn't stop him. They would block the cross path and obligate him to do a straight, right were their guardian angel was waiting for it.

Once they got a nice ball, Kageyama took the opportunity to pretend to go for a spike, and changed to a set at the last moment, letting Tanaka spike. Shiratorizawa's setter looked annoyed, and Kageyama could hear him saying to his team 'nothing less from Oikawa's Kouhai'. And it was true, he had seen Oikawa do that sometimes, but not only him, setters in Tokyo were really tricky too. Kageyama's serve was a nice advantage for Karasuno, he could hear the surprised gasped from the people at his killer serve, specially when he got ace serves. They got in use their Synchro attack too, and even though it worked, Shiratorizawa got the first set. But it didn't matter, they were already expecting that.

On the second set they had the displeasure to meet the Guess Monster. Shiratorizawa's monstrous middle blocker who blocked by hunches, and it seemed to be very effective. But the middle blocker, Satori, made the mistake of underestimating Tsukkishima, who ended up blocking him. Tsukki had been practicing blocking with Kuroo and Bokuto a lot, and he had even told Kageyama, that his brother had been helping him too. So when he asked to take control of the block timing, they trusted him, and so they started to touch almost every spike from the ace. Shiratorizawa didn't have a complex way to play, like Seijo or Nekoma, they played with strength only, and so it took them by surprise when their setter made a dump on them. But Kageyama didn't come here to lose to anyone, and made one himself, scoring back. They kept touching the spikes, trying to put pressure on the other team, until the mistake they were waiting for happened. Their setter gave a not so perfect set to the ace, and Tsukishima used the opportunity to confuse Uhijima. He left a free spot between his and Asahi's hands on the block, to lure the ace to spike there, only to be shut down at the last minute. A Kuroo Tetsouro speciality. Tsukki blocked Ujishima and Karasuno won the set.

The third set was as complicate as ever and Karasuno didn't have the time to get into step with Shiratorizawa, even though Kageyama learned to work with Tsukki to used his hight to spike, giving the set to the eagles.

They needed to win the fourth set or ir would be over. They kept using their new attacks, but the tiredness was starting to make itself present. Hinata started using spikes approaches to fly higher in order to block. He did it against Leon, but he touched the net too at the next point. Kageyama took advantage of the greenish future ace of Shiratorizawa to trick him in believing he was going for a dump, and the setting a one handed first tempo attack for Hinata to smashed it down. Kageyama started to get really tired, and quite lightheaded. His body was getting its revenge of all the times he deprived himself of food. He still wasn't on a healthy weight, and he was playing on an empty stomach, but he had to do it. Shiratorizawa's middle blocker seeing him tired tried to rile him up, but Kageyama just looked at him with his psycho smile telling him that he would only be scared when he won't be able to play anymore, freaking the MB out. Even when tired, Kageyama backed Tsukki up on blocking Leon, and slamming his bruised ribs again. Yei. It was his time to serve, and he knew he hadn't so much energy for a killer serve, so he took advantage of the fact that they knew his serve was powerful, and instead, gave them a soft serve puting them in a compromised position. But then when he set to Hinata, he made it too short, ruining the quick. Thankfully Hinata had been practicing, and used his left hand to push the ball to the other side of the net, and earning them the winning point of the fourth set.

Kageyama felt heavy, but none of that mattered, because they were gonna play one more set.

Due to obvious reasons Ukai started the formation with Suga, to let Kageyama breath again. Sadly Suga got read by Satori pretty quick, getting their Synchro attack blocked. Then Tsukki hurt his finger on a block, and Kageyama was almost sure they had already lost. But Karasuno was a difficult team to kill their spirit. Hinata blocked with his face, and got a point for them. After that, Kageyama was ready to go back on court, with a really strong killer serve and surprising everyone when he called the second ball too, jumping from the back line to set in the air a quick to Hinata, and scoring. He was showing the other team, that the freak duo was back. Hinata actually blocked Uhijima from the back and surprisingly score(it was a total fluke). And then, Yamaguchi entered as a pinch server, getting them points and enough time for Tsukki to come back to the game. Everyone was starting to gt really tired, and the muscles didn't respond as before. But that wasn't only for Karasuno, Ushijima was getting frustrated too, specially after being blocked by Hinata, and that ended up on a Spike on the net. Shirstorizawa's setter served and the ball touched the net. The ball was falling but nobody seem to be able to move. If that ball touched the floor, the game was over. But Nishinoya was there before it happened, he got the ball back on air, but Shiratorizawa's future ace spiked it back down, and Nishinoya got that ball too, Karasuno turned it into a score. Kageyama changed places with Hinata, to be able to make the next play better. They performed a minus tempo attack, but Shiratorizawa got the ball in the air again. Ushijima went to spike, but this time Karasuno used three blockers to leave only one path for the ace to spike, and there was Kageyama waiting for the ball. Daichi kept the ball in the air, and Asahi attacked touching the block. The ball got into the air on Karasuno's court again, Tanaka saved it. Kageyama git ready to set, and all Karasuno's players started to move, using a minus 2 tempo synchro back attack, with Hinata blending in, so no one saw it coming. Karasuno scored and the game was over.

Karasuno won, and would be going to Nationals.

They were hugging, laughing and crying. Kageyama felt his legs give out and let himself fall on the floor. Everyone was the same. They were exhausted, but it didn't matter. Nothing else mattered. They had won. It took them some time, and some of them had to be dragged, like Hinata, but the lined up, shook hands with the other team, and got ready for the award ceremony. Daichi and Suga received the trophy and distinction, and everyone got a medal. They took a picture with them.

He thought about the picture he had with his grandpa. He really wished he could be here to see them. He would be proud. But he couldn't, and yet, some people that could have been there, weren't. He had looked around hopefully, he didn't want to believe that they wouldn't come. But, it was true. He had seen them, they came for the last set, and they left before the ceremony. To Kageyama, that's the same as not being there. Their bonds were still blocked. But he wouldn't let them ruin this for him, so he decided to focus only in those who were there. His team.

They took hundredth of pictures to post everywhere. Instagram would be full of happy crows. And of course they had sent it to the 'bros' too.

**Yaku** : YEAHHHHHHH GO KARASUNOOO

**Kuroo** : oya oya oya, look at the baby crows taking over Miyagi. Guess we'll have to make sure we get to Nationals too then, right?

**Daichi** : we'll se you there, punks

**Bokuto** : hey hey heyyyyyy our baby crows grew up so fast!!!!

**Lev** : yeeeeees we'll win you at nationals now!

**Akaashi** : They are not our babys Bokuto-san. But congratulations Karasuno. We'll see you soon.

**Taketora** : YEAHHHHHHHHH

Kageyama posted one of the pictures on his instagram with the caption ' _Karasuno Reborn, Nationals here we go_ ' and reposted every story people had posted, they were mostly selfies of them laughing and crying from happiness. No matter how they do in Nationals, this would be something he'd like to remember for all of his life.

They started to grabbed their things, and before going to change, they met their friends, that had been there since day one. Yachi, Tanaka Saeko, the former Karasuno players, old coach Ukai, even Tsukkishima's older brother. They were all congratulating them when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Kunimi, smiling at him. Kageyama made him a sign to come closer.

\- _Congratulations Kageyama-kun! Amazing game_ – he said while fist bumping him.

\- _Thank you Kunimi. And thank you for coming. It was a pleasant surprise_ – he wasn't lying, it meant a lot to him, to have Kunimi here. – _let me introduce you formally to our official decoy_ – Kunimi laughed. - _Oi Hinata!_ – the orange boy turned his head, he was talking to the two boys who played with him on middle school

\- _Oiii weren't you one of the other players from middle school???-_ one of them exclaimed

\- _Kunimi-san, and yes I was. You played with him right? On that game in middle school…that terrible school_ – everyone laughed – _nice meeting you all_

They talked and joke for a while. Kunimi even took a selfie with Kageyama and Hinata and posted on instagram story with the letters ' _For old time sakes and new times to come_ ' .

\- _Well I'd better get going, and so you can finish here and go celebrate_ – he waved goodbye to the rest and before fist bumping Kageyama he turned a little sad – _They are both idiots. Don't let them take this away from you. Go, have fun, celebrate and enjoy. Be happy_. – Kageyama nodded at him with a small smile. Kunimi had always be one of the few people to understand him so easily.

They bid their goodbyes and Karasuno went to change their uniform. Kageyama had just exited the bathroom when he heard someone called Oikawa, but when he looked around he didn't see the setter, but a little kid who came running to him

\- _Kageyama-kun!!! Congratulations!!!!_ – the little boy jumped while talking and offered him a high five. Kageyama smiled at him and high five him.

\- _Thank you very much Takeru. I didn't know you were here_.

\- _Yes, I came with a friend. You were amazing, your team is so cool. And the little guy who jumped around was so coooool!!_ – at his call Hinata appeared on his side

\- _Thank youuuuu! –_ he jumped and rubbed Takeru's hair - _I'm Hinata Shoyou_

\- _You may know him as ' **chibi-chan** '_ – Kageyama offered and he saw recognition on the kids face.

\- _Ohhh yeah, I heard about you. Anyway…is Tooru here? Because I haven't seen him_ – Kageyama felt his throat close and Hinata was quick to answer.

\- _Unm no, he hasn't come as far as we know_ – and the kid looked awkward having realized he had touch a sensitive cord.

\- _Umm I'm sorry Kageyama-kun_ – he tried to apologized

\- _Oh no, don't worry Takeru, it's okay. I'm glad you enjoyed the match_. -he smiled to him. The kid wasn't at fault here so he shouldn't apologize or feel bad about it.

\- _Yeah, you were amazing! But I gotta go, they are waiting for me. See you soon Kageyama-kun, chibi-chan!_ – and then he left. Hinata yelled at him about his nickname

\- _Who was that?_ – asked the shorty

\- _Oikawa's nephew_ – was all he said before walking to the door to find their team.

They gathered around on the entrance for a while, until everyone was there and ready to go. Coach and sensei were treating them to a noodle place to celebrate. They were about to go when a voice made him freeze.

\- _Hey Tobio-chan. Congratulations_ – Oikawa and Iwaizumi were walking on the street to where he stood. He saw his teammates stop on their tracks

\- _You did amazing Tobio_ – said Iwaizumi, although they seem sheepish, like they knew they were walking into dangerous territory.

\- _How would you know? You just saw part of the last set_ – he made it clear that he had seen them arrive and leave and that he wasn't happy with them.

\- _I know Tobio, it's just…it was difficult_ – he interrupted him

- _I know, I gave you time and your space…and you didn't even lift the block_ \- at that both of them broke their block. Kageyama wanted to laughed without any humor.

\- _Can we please talk to you for a little while?_ – Oikawa tried to take his arm, but Kageyama wouldn't let him.

\- _I'm sorry but we are going to celebrate with the team_. – Hinata interrupted them.

\- _We won't take too much time, he'll join you later_ – Iwaizumi was getting annoyed. Tsukkishima gave a step toward Kageyama and put his hand on his shoulder.

\- _King the team is going. Let's go_ – the message was clear. They were here to protect Kageyama. Before Oikawa or Iwaizumi could say anything else, Suga came in front of them.

\- _I'm sorry but right now we are going to celebrate as a team and as a family all together. He'll always have time at other moment, you can reach him then. Goodbye Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san_ – there was no place for discussion. Mom crow had spoken and it had been very clear. Kageyama gave them one last look before turning and following his team.

\- _You took your time, now it's my turn. I'll go with my team. Goodbye._ – and he left to celebrate their victory. He didn't feel as happy as before though.

They ate, laughed and cry some more in a very cheery mood. More pictures were taken and then they were all going home. He knew what was waiting for him at home, and he was tired, he didn't want to face them now. But maybe it was a good idea, since he was still hurt and wanted to let them know why. He wouldn't keep quiet this time.

He opened the door and saw them siting on the couch, just talking. The heard him enter and turned their heads to him. They stood up to greet him but Kageyama simply went and sat in fron of them on a chair, like he did the first time they came here.

\- _We are sorry Tobio, seriously. But you have to understand that it was a difficult situation and we didn't know what to do_. – Iwaizumi was the one talking. Kageyama just looked at him and sighed.

\- _Sure, I don't know what a difficult situation is…right? I didn't find myself on the losing part against you either, right?_ – Kageyama was angry, but most of all, he was hurt. right

\- _I…yeah, you're right. We didn't think about it_ – Iwaizumi sighed, and looked away.

\- _We said that after the match, the block was off. We said that what happened on court stayed on court. We said it was nothing personal…or was that only if my team lose?_ – he looked at them hard, he had tears on his eyes, he could feel them, but it didn't matter. 

\- _We hadn't even think about the possibility of losing_ – said Oikawa for the fist time since he came – we didn't know how to handle it.

\- _So you decided to pretend I didn't exist until you felt better_. – he snapped.

\- _What? No, that's not_ – Iwaizumi tried to talk.

\- _The match ended, and I felt nothing on the bond. I texted you with the best intention to congratulate you and to give you space if you needed. I only asked of you to lift the block. My text was ignored. I woke up the next day and I still couldn't feel anything. No text, no bond, no anything. The match came, and all I could feel was nothing. Like you didn't exist. Just like you did two years ago. Just like it was until a couple of months ago. Like you had just disappeared. Just like every fucking else did_. – he had started to cry at this point – _I know losing is hard, I thought about what us winning would mean to you, and I cared of how you would feel. I didn't even post a picture of that day, because it wasn't something I wanted to show everyone. I actually was sacred of what would happen. Everyone kept telling me that you wouldn't just leave me because of a game. And I believed them, because I didn't want to think otherwise_. – he stopped to breath, he was shaking, and looked at them. They looked vulnerable, and ashamed. – _Did you thought of what it meant to me this day? Did it occur to you, what I might be feeling today? Playing for the first time with a team that had been my family much more that my actually family? You thought of your dreams? I did too, but I thought of my teammates dreams too. Of my senpais, the ones who helped me without even asking for anything. They dreamt about nationals too, you know. I thought about Hinata's dream, to play Nekoma on Nationals, to play in the same gymnasium that his idol did. Tsukkishima's dream of succeeding where his brother couldn't. Yamaguchi's to be able to fight for himself. They all have dreams too, and I care a lot about them. So today I was fucking afraid. I was scared I was going to miss. I was scared I was going to be the King of the Court once again. I was scared that if we lost, your dreams would have been shattered in vain. And I was scared that because of a stupid match I was gonna be alone again._ – he finished. He knew he looked a mess probably, with red eyes, nose running and puffy eyes. But he didn't care, he just wanted them to know how much they had hurt him. 

\- _No…we hadn't thought of anything of that. I'm sorry_ \- Oikawa said, a sad expression on his face. Iwaizumi looked tense, and scared. Like he was taking the hint of how bad the situation was going and how close they were to be pushed away.

\- _We…we are idiots. B…but we…would never…leave you just…because you won_ – Iwaizumi whispered, not looking at him

\- _Everyone kept saying that. And yet in my mind all I could hear was your words ' If I have to choose between you and what makes Tooru happy, I will always choose him' and I kept thinking 'well yeah, he warned you' while trying to feel something in the bond. Something that would tell me wrong. And I couldn't find anything_. -Iwaizumi had covered his face with his hand, but Kageyama could hear the little sniffling. Iwaizumi was crying. Oikawa was close to it too.

\- _How I wish I could just kick my past self for ever saying that. I would never choose between the two of you Tobio. I swear._ – Iwaizumi still didn't look at him. self

\- _You already did._ – Kageyama whispered – _twice. Even Kunimi was there today. But you chose to leave. To not stay. To not share this with me._ – at that he got them to finally look at him. – _I told you, you took your time after your loss, now let me have time too, until it stops hurting._

\- _Tobio-chan, we know we screwed up big time. But please, let us make it up to you…we…we really are very happy for you. We didn't open the bond sooner because we knew our feelings at the moment weren't the best, and we didn't want you to feel those things_ – Oikawa tried to explain to him.

\- _I know, but instead of talking to me, explaining me that, letting me be there for you…you just block me off_. – he gave them a tired smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. - _You thought that I didn't know what you were feeling? That you were hurting? Of course I did, I'm not that stupid. And I wanted to be there for you, but when I reached for you, I saw the same thing I did when I found out you were my soulmates…that there was no room for a third party. You are already complete on your own._ – it had been his worst fear with them. That his mother had been right, and they didn't need him there.

\- _That's not true Tobio_ \- whispered Iwaizumi, and tried to reach for Kageyama's hand, but the younger wouldn't let him.

\- _I think, we should take some time off_ – Kageyama finished. That had been like a hit for the other boys. They looked at him with shock.

\- _Why?? Because we didn't go to a stupid game?_ – Oikawa was suddenly annoyed, his voice loud. This was definitely not gonna end well – _well I'm sorry if I don't find it easy to deal with the fact that one of my soulmates ruined my volleyball career. A dream that Hajime and I had built for so many years._

\- _Oikawa stop it_ – Iwaizumi warned him. He knew that at this rate he's gonna say things he'd regret later

\- _What do you want me to say? I'm sorry for winning? I'm sorry I ever play the same sport as you? I'm sorry that I was chosen as your soulmate? I'm sorry I don't fit in your plan like you expected me to?_ -his voice started as a yelled but ended barely a whisper. – _no, this isn't because you didn't come to the game. It's because I'm tired of trying to fit where I don't. Because I came to realized that at the end of the day its always you two against the world_. – he suddenly felt drain of energy, and his head wad starting to hurt, same for his whole body. – _now please just go home._

\- _Fine Kageyama, do what you want. You said it yourself, we have each other, who do you have??_ – Kageyama flinched at those words - _don't come running to us when your life goes to shit again_ – Oikawa sneered.

\- _Oikawa stop it, you don't mean any of that._ – Iwaizumi was trying to do some damage control.

\- _Yes I do. His life was on downhill when we came, he was even having suicide thoughts and you know that. We helped him go out of that hole and now he's talking shit and playing poor victim like we are the villains of a freaking movie_ – Kageyama had frozen.

- _Y…you knew…that's why_ – Kageyama gave a humorless laughed – _of course. Well don't worry Oikawa-san my life been shit for longer than you know so I'm used to it. And don't worry what I do, if I end up killing myself it's not gonna be in your hands_ – Kageyama spited with venom. Iwaizumi flinched at those words. He didn't even want to think about it.

\- _That's not what he meant and it's not why we came to you….I promise._

\- _You wouldn't have given a second thought if te doctor hadn't told you all he did about soulmates and mental health. And if you mother hadn't flipped up whe she found out we had a third soulmate blocked_ – Oikawa knew he was talking out of anger and he was saying things that he knew would hurt Kageyama on purpose, but before he could say anything more Iwaizumi stopped him.

\- _Shut up Oikawa, you are gonna regret everything you said. You are talking shit and you know it_. – he pushed Oikawa to the door - _i'm very sorry for everything Tobio, seriously. We'll give you any time you need, okay? Just…tell us when..._ \- He signed and looked down trying to hide his heart eyes. He but his lip before correcting himself with a whisper - _if you want us back. And please take care of yourself._ – Iwaizumi smiled sadly. He knew he was giving too much power to a boy who was deeply hurt. And it could end up badly. But he needed to take Oikawa out of there and he didn't want to push it anymore. They had no right to demand anything from the younger boy. If he wanted them gone, then they should do as he said, even if it killed him. And so he left, feeling the fear that Kageyama might never want them back, and he wouldn't blame him.

Kageyama let himself fall on the ground and cried until he fell asleep. He woke up in the middle of the night with a horrible hollow feeling. He couldn't even explain how he felt. All the words said kept repeating themself on his head. His mind wouldn't shut up. He went to the bathroom and forced himself to throw up, it sometimes made him feel better. But it didn't. He cut himself on the legs, but this time it gave him no relief. So, in an attempt to calm his emotions, he decided that the best option was to put on a block again.

That way they wouldn't be able to know how he felt. And it would give them the time to decide if this bond was really worth it. Kageyama really doubt it. If Oikawa thought all he said, then why keep trying to fix what is clearly unfixable? If the only reason they came back to him was because they were told that if they didn't he would end up killing himself. No one wanted that kind of weight on their minds. Did they even care about him?

Kageyama grabbed his phone to let it charge and saw all the notifications of his picture on instagram. Oh right, they had won today, he had already forgotten. He had messages from all the boys, from Nekoma, Fukurodani, some from Date Tech, and even some of Seijo (makk, mattsun and Kunimi). He shut the phone off and went to sleep.

It had been a sleep full of yelling and hurting words and he decided to stay in bed for the whole day. He didn't have anything to do anyway.

He spent the next two days like that, until the had to go back to practice. If anyone noted the bags under his eyes, no one said anything. Suga would check on him, asking him how he was doing. Hinata and Yachi would make sure he ate lunch, and sat with him. Sometimes even Tsukki and Yamaguchi would be there too. Daichi would make sure that both him and Hinata didn't stay until too late practicing. Akaashi would text him every night. He would meet Kunimi for coffee sometimes.

When school started again it didn't change much. He went back to his old routine, but with a little more food. He needed to be ready for nationals.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> As promised, here is another chapter to mend our broken hearts. I'm surprised of how many of you read it already and sent a comment. Thank you very much 💞
> 
> Just so you know, the next chapter is gonna be an 'author's note' because I want to explain something about the story.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this 😊

# Chapter 18

It had been a month and a half since the final and he didn't feel any better. He had told Hinata almost everything and he was still standing by his side. Kunimi had been a great friend too, he told him that he had suspected things back in middle school but he had been afraid to know the answers. And because of that he told him that he wouldn't stand on the side without doing anything again. He had recommended Kageyama to go to a psychiatrist. His mother was one, and she could recommend someone good. And Kageyama had accepted.

It had been a month since then, and two and a half since the final. He was on meds for his anxiety and he was feeling a little better. They helped him to be able to think right and not overthink everything. His doctor had told him that it would be a very long time for him to recover from everything, but he was finally opening himself a little bit more. And so, one day when he ran into Oikawa on the street, he greeted him. They had talked. Oikawa apologized for the things he said on purpose. He had been afraid and frustrated, and masked it with anger, and told him he was going to therapy to work on his insecurities. Kageyama told him about his therapy. Talking to the other setter he found out that they hadn't been doing so good on their own either. Oikawa had told him that they had thought things really deeply, and understood him, and that they really missed him. They wanted to make everything better if Kageyama gave them the chance.

Kageyama thought it through, he missed them too. A week later he lifted the block And wrote to them on his arm.

_I think I would like to give you a third chance_

He didn't received any messages, and he was starting to worry when the doorbell rang. He found two very nervous third years standing on his door. He let them come and they started talking.

\- _We get it. First of all, we shouldn't have blocked you. It feels horrible_ – said Iwaizumi – _and besides, you had a point with the whole “two vs one” thing. We didn't and still don't feel like we are complete without you, but we understand it was reasonable how you felt._ – Iwaizumi smiled at Kageyama- _if you give us the chance, we promise not to close the bond ever again. Instead, we would talk it through. And we'll make sure that you see that there is a space with us that's empty without you._

\- _Second, I don't have any problem with you playing volleyball. And we should have been there supporting you no matter what. I don't blame you for anything that went through those games. That's the whole therapy thing for…I'm learning to deal with my insecurities without bringing any of you down for it._ – Oikawa smiled for a bit, and then turned serious – _all the things I said while yelling, weren't true. I don't think any of that, I said what I knew would cut deep because I was just hurt and wanted to hurt you too, which is wrong I know, Iwa-chan!_ – he said when the green eyed boy looked at him ready to talk. to

\- _But we want you to promise to talk to us if you ever feel insecure too. If anything bothers you, please tell us so we can fix it, okay?_ – Kageyama nodded, he knew he needed to learn to talk more about his feelings. – _I promise you, we will never leave you, I…i love you. Both of you. And I can't be without you, I need you both to feel completely happy. And I'm sorry if I ever made you think differently._

The talked went along a bit more and finally they could feel like they were fine. The three of them agreed on things that needed to change in order to get better, and mostly it was their communication. They were all scared of being hurt and feeling vulnerable, but if they kept their insecurities to themselve, they were only bound to explode at some point. Like it happened before.

After being able to let everything they had on their chest go, they cuddled while watching a movie, and it felt like the past two months hadn't exist, or at least the bad things. There were a few good things that were the result of their fight and time off, and even though they might hurt, Kageyama didn't regret it. They got the much needed time to realize that hey needed to fix their own shit in order to be able to be better for each other.

Iwaizumi made dinner for the three of them and they ate while talking about the other teams who would play Karasuno on Nationals. Nekoma and Fukurodani made it too. While talking about Volleyball, Kageyama suddenly remembered that, at their last game together, Iwaizumi, Makki and Mattsun yelled food dishes to Oikawa before serving, and he asked them about it. They started to laugh and explained to him that was their way to motivate Oikawa to not miss. Because if he did, he owed dinner to the whole team. Kageyama soon joined the laughter. They were ridiculous.

After dinner they went to see another movie, one of Oikawa's favorite alien movies. Kageyama had his head on Iwaizumi's chest and started nuzzling on his neck. He felt Iwaizumi's breath catch and a hand tighten on his waist. He started rubbing circles on the skin there, while letting his hand roam freely on the younger boy's abs. Kageyama started kissing his neck, and up to his ear and muttered ' _god, I missed you so much_ '. The older boy sighed, and turned his head to capture his lips. They started slow. Kageyama's hand on Iwaizumi's neck, the other on his big bicep. Iwaizumi had a hand on Oikawa's waist and the other low on Kageyama's hips. The kiss turned hotter as Kageyama straded Iwaizumi's thigh, sitting on his lap. Iwaizumi pushed a little with his leg, to rub on Kageyama's bulge, while his hand went to the raven's ass and squeezed, making him grind against his thigh even more. A really hot moan escape the younger's mouth.Y

- _Oiii I'm trying to watch a movie here_ – Oikawa complained, but with no real annoyance

\- _then, watch it, dumbass_ – Iwaizumi answered while he continue to kiss the first year.

He felt Oikawa shifting on the couch and suddenly there was a pair of lips on his neck and a knee pushing on his half hard crotch. He moaned low and Oikawa chuckled.

\- _stop monopolizing Tobio's lips, I want them too_ – Iwaizumi grunted, but went to kiss the raven's neck, while Oikawa started devouring his lips and wandering his hands on both Iwaizumi and Kageyama's hard body. Oikawa shifted again, until both Kageyama and Oikawa were straddling Iwaizumi's legs, with Kageyama in the middle between the two third years. They were all moaning, mouths and hands roaming everywhere until they were just a panting mess. ing

They went to bed after that. And much later they were finally asleep.

### 

The next few months before nationals went really well. Kageyama was feeling better with therapy and meds, and was already doing better too. He had been officially diagnosed with Anorexia Nervosa and PTS, and since he began treating it he started eating how he should. The whole mental process was still going for a long run, but at least he was physically healthier, so he wouldn't have to repeat his almost fainting during Shiratorizawa's match on Nationals. He had come clean with Suga, Daichi and Hinata about his eating disorder and his anxiety problems, and somehow they weren't even surprised. Although Hinata threatened him that next time he'd better talk to him and not deal with that alone. His captains were just glad he trusted them, and made him promise to asks for help if he needed it. Kageyama was feeling way happier.

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa kept practicing with Seijo's team, although they wouldn't have any matches in the future. But since they were hoping to continue playing in collage, they had to keep going. They were studying more too, for the collage entrance exam. But they kept organized enough to see Kageyama quite often, even if it was only to be the three of them studying on Kageyama's living room.

One afternoon, while they were studying, Kageyama had long ago finished his homework and was watching videos on his laptop. Oikawa sneaked a peek to see what the other was watching and gasped, making Kageyama startled and Iwaizumi to look their way.

- _Is that me serving?_ – asked Oikawa bewildered. Kageyama blushed.

\- _Ummm, yeah. I was analyzing it. I'm still trying to master it_. – he kept watching the video.

\- _How many videos of that are there?_ – Iwaizumi was now watching too

\- _You'd be surprised, they are tons of them_ – Kageyama explained.

\- _People are weird…_ \- Oikawa muttered, but kept watching the compilations of 'Oikawa Tooru's bets serves'

\- _Anyway, why trying so hard Tobio? You already have a killer serve. I mean I had to receive it and believe me, it's harsh. You could ask any of our teammates, they'd agree._ – Iwaizumi noted with a smile how Kageyama blushed again and hid his head. – _You are really cute when you blush_ – that only got Kageyama redder.

\- _N…no I…wh..at?_ – he stuttered.

\- _And you need to learn to take a compliment_ – Oikawa added – _with your skills, you'll receive a lot._

\- _Yeah yeah stop making fun of me. Go back to study_ – he rushed them, both his seniors laughing.

This routine continued. Sometimes Hinata would come to their study sessions too, although most of those times would turn up to be more volleyball talking, and less study, or even playing video games, whenever the middle blocker brought his console with him. Kageyama discovered that Oikawa and Hinata together would drive mad any team mom. It reminded him of Bokuto and Hinata together, but more competitive. Sometimes Kunimi would join them too.

They usually went on dates on weekend afternoons, to relax . So Kageyama was surprise to find both Iwaizumi and Oikawa on Karasuno's gym door on a Saturday after practice. He gave them a questioning look, before Daichi called off for the day, and then turned to smile to Kageyama.

\- _You can have the gym until 6pm_ – he gave him the keys to lock up - _Don't overwork yourself._ – Kageyama bow in thank you, although he still didn't understand what was going on.

\- _Whaaaat? I want to stay tooo!!!!_ – screamed Hinata. – _why can he stay and I don't????_

\- _Because I'm hoping that what's gonna come as a result will be a good thing for us in Nationals_. – Daichi explained while walking away with Suga beside him

\- _Have fun and don't forget to stretch_ – he then looked at Seijo's captains – _If you break him, you'll have a flock of crows on your neck. Bye!_ – okay yeah, Suga can be scary sometimes.

\- _You can stay if you want chibi-chan. It may help you too. Stop looking so lost Tobio-chan!!! We are here to…teach you my super amazingly powerful jump serve_ – he grinned proudly

\- _Wait, what?! Really???_ – he couldn't believe it.

\- _Well I am…Iwa-chan is gonna be helping chibi-chan apparently_.

\- _I'M LEARNING THAT TOO?!?!_ – Hinata exclaimed.

\- _Hell no. You'll be learning how to properly serve. Period_. – Iwaizumi deadpanned and Oikawa laughed at Hinata's face. Yeah, those two together were real trouble.

\- _Why?_ – was all Kageyama could ask.

\- _Because he can barely serve, no way he can do a jump serve_ – Oikawa looked at him like it was obvious.

\- _I know that!_ – Kageyama scowled and Hinata made a offended sound – _I meant why teaching me?_

\- _Well_ – Oikawa smile was sweet – _I actually owe you that for years now. I really hope is not too late. And besides, you are going to Nationals and I wanna proudly brag to everyone about my amazing young boyfriend who'd be playing on TV and would be kicking asses in Tokyo with an amazing serve_ – Kageyama didn't know how to respond, so he just went ahead and kissed him with enough passion for the other to understand how much it meant to him.

\- _Thank you_. – he whispered. Oikawa was blushing, which was something really rare and Kageyama needed to appreciate.

\- _But first, we eat lunch_ – Iwaizumi said while picking the bentos they brought – _you need to rest a little, and eat. We brought enough for the four of us because we guessed that shorty here will be staying._ \- Hinata beamed and Kageyama smiled – _Oi, call your mother shrimpy and let her know your staying to practice more_ – he used his team mom voice. Kageyama took the opportunity to lean closer to him and kiss him softly. Iwaizumi was quick to reciprocate it. – _not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?_ \- whe whispered.

\- _Thank you, for this_ – and he gave him a last peck before going outside to sit on the grass to eat.

After a long practice Kageyama's serve was twice as powerful ss before and Hinata managed to serve all more accurate to the places he wanted it to go. Iwaizumi took the opportunity to show him how to receive a serve like the one the other two were performing. They still needed to keep practicing on their own, but at least they knew the technique now.


	19. Author's Note

Hi everyone, I really hope you are enjoying the story up to this point. I just wanted to make a short explanation on why I decided to make the story as it is.

I really enjoy the angst and somehow it is easier for me to write than other things. But I didn't want to make it completely angst, so, even though I thought about it, I'm not gonna make Kageyama kill himself.

Why? Because while writing this I decided I wanted to leave a message in the story. And that's why I made them take a break and start things again once both Oikawa and Kageyama had started therapy.

Mental Health is something as important as physical health, but sadly not everyone takes that into notice.

There is nothing wrong in having a mental illness, and it shouldn't be seen as something to be ashamed of, or treated as taboo. But it is important to seek help because it could be dangerous.

Lately I've been reading too much those phrases like ' _the way to fight depression is to laugh more, do excersise and eat heathy_ ' and that's bullshit.

It is important to do those things, but it's not the magical cure for all mental disorders that are actually illness and should be treated like one.

Having people who love you and support you is very important, of course it is. But it's not gonna make everything good if you are actually dealing with a mental illness.

The way to get better is to accept that we need help and to seek it.

Just like Kageyama and Oikawa did.

And that's why I decided that, in order to give them an actual healthy relationship they needed to deal with their inner demons correctly.

If you feel like Oikawa or Kageyama, please seek help. Everything can get better 💞


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is invited to the all Japan youth training camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears,
> 
> I'm so so very happy and a little surprised if all the comments you left me yesterday. You are all so very lovely 💞
> 
> Here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy it 😊

# Chapter 19

On mid November Kageyama received amazing news that he couldn't believe. He was really happy, and a little nervous too. He was walking out of practice when he felt the itch of writing on his arm.

Why the sudden happiness and excitement?

**We could feel you and its making me want to walk through the walls and I don't even know why!**

He's not joking. Makki had to smack him with a ball in order for him to stop fidgeting. 

_I got amazing news but I want to tell you in person_

We are about to have a friendly match of thrid years, wanna come and wait for us to be over?

_Yeah sure, I'll wait for you_

He arrived at Seijo's half an hour later. Since the door was open he stood there watching the Seijo's third years and some kouhais play. He wasn't surprised that Kunimi wasn't there. He had already text Akaashi and Kunimi telling them his news and they both had congratulated him and wish him good luck. He still was a little nervous as to how would Oikawa react. He was checking his instagram (which had way more pictures now, with his team and his soulmates) when someone approached him.

- _Hey_ – Iwaizumi gave him a peck on the lips and smiled – _we are finished. Let us change and we can go_ – Kageyama smiled

- _Sure, I'll wait here_ – and so Iwaizumi went to the club room. Oikawa ran to him, kissed him quickly and went to change too.

- _Hey Kageyama_ \- greeted him Mattsun with Makki beside him. They had just left the clubroom.

\- _Hey. Nice game_ – he nodded. Kageyama had seen them a couple of times since he started things back with their teammates. - _You should be careful with your block though. You left a space between the arms_. – he smirked, messing with them.

\- _Yeah yeah, block too wide_ – muttered mattsun, Makki laughed - _shouldn't you be practicing for nationals mr. Freak duo number 1_?

\- _There's difference between slacking off and resting. And everyone needs rest_. – both of them watched them with open mouth, and then started to laugh.

\- _Oiii Iwaizumi!! You really are amazing, how the hell did you tamed TWO volleyball beasts???_ – Makki yelled at Iwaizumi who was just getting out of the clubroom, smirking when he hard Kageyama's words. 

\- _well it wasn't easy, but it's the first time I hear him say that. Are you feeling okay Tobio?_ – he asked jokingly.

\- _ha ha, so funny. Actually coach and Daichi didn't let us stay late_ – he puted and Iwaizumi found it too cute for his own good.

\- _ah, I'm not surprised_. – he went to his side to press a light kiss on his cheek and ruffle his hair – _Oiii Shittykawa hurry up, I'm hungry and very intrigued by the news!!!_ \- Kageyama laughed and a scoffing Oikawa got out of the room, locking it after him.

\- _Mean Iwa-chan! I was rearranging my hair_ –

\- _of course you were_ \- both Iwaizumi and Kageyama exhaled and Makki and Mattsun smirked at them.

\- We'll be going now, let you love birds keep bickering at each other – said Makki.

\- _See you tomorrow Iwaizumi, Oikawa. Hope to see you before nationals Kageyama!_ – they both waved at them an left. Oikawa hugged Kageyama from behind and gave him a kiss om the neck.

- _So…you have something to tell us….?_

- _Yeah_ – Kageyama got free from Oikawa's arms and turned to them. – _but first, you need to promise to not react badly_ – he said that to Oikawa who just looked at him confused but nodded. – _Okay so…I've been invited to the ' **all japan youth training camp** ' and I already confirmed that I will go_ – he finished. Both third years were gaping at him.

\- _Oh my god. That's amazing!!_ – Iwaizumi exclaimed, giving him a hug. – _God! I'm so proud of you!_ – Kageyama was glad he got that reaction, his support meant a lot to him. Although he was still waiting for Oikawa to say something. Finally it seemed that Oikawa got out of the shock.

- _I'm not even surprise, but that's really amazing!_ – he gave Kageyama a kiss - _you're amazing Tobio-chan._ – Kageyama smiled

\- _So, you're good with this?_ – he was still a little nervous. Iwaizumi had still his hand on his back, and was looking at Oikawa too.

- _yeah_ – he smiled – _I mean, of course I'm freaking jealous. But that doesn't mean I'm not happy for you. We are both really proud of you. Besides…I already accepted the fact that you are going to surpass me. But I'd rather have my boyfriend to do that, than some freakingly annoying egocentric idiot._

\- _He clearly means Ushijima_ – Iwaizumi clarify just for fun. And Kageyama laughed, more relax now.

\- _I say we should go celebrate this. How about we buy pork buns on our way?_ – Oikawa cheerfully asked his boyfriends, while walking out of school.

They went to store near the school bought the food and then went to Kageyama's.

\- _Do you know anyone else who's going?_ – asked Oikawa while they ate.

\- _No, no one else fron Miyagi was invited. Although Tsukki has been invited to a 'first years only prefecture wide training camp' organized by Shiratorizawa._

\- _Ohh yeah, I heard from Kunimi that he and Kindaichi were invited too._ – Iwaizumi said

\- _Careful, they're gonna try to steal them for their own_ – said Oikawa with a shudder and Kageyama laughed.

\- _He's still traumatized by Ushiwaka_ – explained Iwaizumi with a smile

\- _They're gonna try to brainwash them_

\- _I'm sure they won't_ – laughed Iwaizumi – _but it's a great opportunity for the whole team to have two of ther started rookies train with high level players. When is this camp?_

\- _In two weeks. I'll be back on the 21th December._ – Kageyama explained.

\- _Oh, so one day before your birthday, lucky_ \- Oikawa mentioned and Kageyama was surprised that he remembered when his birthday was. was

\- _Oh that's right. Well, we'll have time to organize something then while he's away_. – Iwaizumi said to Oikawa.

\- _Oh…um, it's okay, I actually haven't thought about that. I don't usually celebrate so…_

\- _Yeah, we imagined that. But this year you'll celebrate. Because it's worth it. There is so much to celebrate_. – Iwaizumi said and his tone meant there was no point in arguing

\- _Okay fine, let's do something then_.

The night before going to Tokyo he had dinner at Oikawa's place. His parents had invited him to have a nice family dinner before the trip. Oikawa's sister and Takeru were there too. They were excited about the camp and asked him a bunch of questions, which Kageyama tried to answer although he didn't have the information for everything. He promised to tell them more when he came back.

Before they went back to Kageyama's Iwaizumi's parents rang the doorbell on the Oikawa's house. They wanted to say goodbye and good luck to Kageyama, and give the car keys to Iwaizumi, so he could be a good boyfriend and take him to the train station tomorrow. He thanked both the families for everything and they were about to go when Oikawa's mom stopped them.p

\- _Wait, before you go, we have something for you Kageyama-kun_. – she then proceed to give him a neatly wrapped present. He looked confused, but started opening it.

\- _It's an early birthday gift from both families_. – he finished ripping the paper, and found a black and orange sport bag.

\- _We thought about giving you this for your birthday so you could have it for the Spring tournament. But then Haijme told us that you were invited to train with the National Team and decided to give you the present a little earlier for your trip_ \- Iwaizumi's mom explained. Kageyama was at loss of words. He didn't know how to thank them enough for the gesture.

\- _Give him a break_ – Oikawa started - _he's not good with words or emotions_ – he laughed sweetly while rubbing Kageyama's head

\- _Shut up Shittykawa_ \- He defended himself making Iwaizumi and Takeru laughed and Oikawa squeak at the nickname.

\- _Oii, not you too!_ – he complained

\- _Yesss! The kid knows who he should follow_ – Iwaizumi hugged Kageyama from behind and gave him a kiss on the nape. Ignoring his boyfriends, he turned to the families.

\- _Thank you very much. It really means a lot to me_. – he really wasn't good with words, but they understood how much he meant that.

After saying goodbye they went to Kageyama's place and helped him pack his new bag with all the things he needed for the camp, and then went to see a movie while cuddling on the bed. Kageyama was the first to fall asleep on Iwaizumi's chest, while the other two kissed him and caress him with love.

The next morning they got breakfast at a coffee place on their way to the train station.

- _You have everything? Have the instructions on how to get there? Did you understand them correctly? Have your meds? Cellphone charged? Wallet? Documents? Tickets?_ – Iwaizumi was doing an infinite list of everything Kageyama could forget.

\- _Yes, I have everything Iwaizumi-san_ – he smiled.

\- _You sure_?

\- _Stop worrying you mother hen, you're taking refresh-kun's job as his mother and he will not like it_ – Oikawa laughed at him- he's gonna be fine.

- _Yeah yeah I know_ -Iwaizumi sighed but still looked worry. Kageyama smiled looking at how the other two were behaving. He felt happy, he knew he had people who would be waiting for him to come back.

- _I'll be fine, I promise_ – he reassure him. - _I should get going._

\- _Don't forget to take your meds. And promise us you will continue to eat well. You have your psychiatrist's number right? Just in case. And keep in touch with us._ – Kageyama laughed and kissed him.

- _I know, I promise. I'll talk to you every night, okay?_

\- _Besides, we can reach to him through the bond, we'll know of anything happens_ – Oikawa reassured Iwaizumi and put hand on his back. – _Have fun, train hard and don't overwork yourself. And don't meet anyone better than us_.- Iwaizumi smacked his head – _ittai Iwa-chan!!_ – Kageyama kissed him too.

\- _Don't worry, there is no one better than you. I love you._

\- _We love you too_ – both of them replied. – _go, don't miss the train. And reach us once you're there_. – Oikawa said.

\- _We'll miss you. Take care_ – Iwaizumi kissed him again and then Kageyama was going.

- _I'll miss you too_ – he weaved and then he was gone.

During the trip he texted Akaashi, who promised to take him for lunch the day the camp finished, before he had to go back to Miyagi. He texted Kunimi too, to wish him luck on his camp. Kunimi texted him back and it clearly wasn't what he was expecting.

 **Kunimi** : oh my god you won't believe this!!! Hinata just crashed the training camp!!!

 **Kageyama** : WHAT?!?

 **Kunimi** : picture (Hinata collecting balls) Apparently he can stay but he can't practice. He's a ballboy.

 **Kageyama** : idiot. I'll text him. He'd better take the opportunity to learn something from watching at least.

 **Kunimi** : I'll update you. Good luck, keep in touch, and take pictures!

 **Kageyama** : will do. Good luck to you to!

He couldn't believe the idiot. He opened the ' _bros_ ' group chat.

 **Kageyama** : HINATA BOKE! What is this about you crashing Shirstorizawas camp????

 **Taketora** : he what?!?!

 **Daichi** : get in line to yell at him Kageyama. Coach and sensei want to too.

 **Bokuto** , **Noya** , **Kuroo** : HAHAHAHAHAJA

 **Yaku** : I'm so sorry for you Suga.

 **Suga** : this kids are going to kill me. Kageyama are you there yet?

 **Kageyama** : no, still in the train.

 **Daichi** : let us know when you arrive

 **Suga** : and you city boys, better be there if my baby crow needs anything.

 **Akaashi** : don't worry, he's got my number.

Kageyama blushed at the message Suga sent. It was true, he was the youngest of the team, but it was still embarrassing.

Tokyo was big and the instructions Ukai gave him weren't clear at all, but somehow he got to the gym on time, and right there, entering was Sakusa, one of the top 3 players on the country.

He texted everyone to let them know he made it just fine and then went to the gym. There was a guy he remembered from the Tokyo training camp, but he didn't know his name. In his head he was called _'brocoli number 2’_ from Shinzen. The guy seemed to remember him too, so he came to talk to him, and Kageyama felt really thankful for that, otherwise he would have to stay alone, since his social skills were still a disaster.

The coaches introduced themself, and then the training began. The training was hard, but it felt amazing. Everyone there was really talented. It had been a couple of days so far, but Kageyama could say he already got some tips to get home to get better. He even got an idea of how could Hinata fly even higher, having watched Hoshiumi do his jumps. The guy had been offended that Kageyama hadn't been surprised, but what did you expect? He stopped being surprised after his third year of middle school when he run into the shorty orange haired for the first time.

Sakusa had of course underestimate Krasuno, asking him if Ushiwaka was having a bad day when they played him. Kageyama had answered with all honestly that not, he had been in perfect shape. They'll show him and everyone else the new Karasuno very soon. Kageyama knew that Sakusa was slacking off during camp. He wasn't extraordinary, but he was on the top 3 for a reason, so he supposed that he hadn't played for real up to this day. It was clear that Sakusa and him wouldn't go far talking, but he didn't dislike the guy.

On the other hand, there was a setter that got him quite nervous, and he didn't know why. Miya Atsumu. They guy was arrogant, that was for sure, but he hide it under fake compliments and charming smiles. Kageyama noticed his strategy the day that Miya set for him. The set had been so easy to hit, that the spike was perfect. Plus his overly sweet words about your technique and whatever, got you feeling like you were far better than what you really are. Then he had called Kageyama a ' _goodie two shoes_ ' but he had no idea what that meant. He didn't liked the guy, it reminded him of Oikawa, but without the real affection. Why did he have to deal with that kind of setter all the time?

That night, while talking with his boyfriends he had asked them about Miya's words.

\- _Umm, what does it mean to be a 'goodie two shoes' ?_ \- he asked at some point. There was silence on the other side of the line, so he suspected it wasn't something good.

\- _Why? Where did you hear that?_ – asked Iwaizumi carefully

\- _One of the guys called me that, but I have no idea what it meant_ – he was being honest.

\- _It doesn't matter, clearly he was trying to get under your skin and pick a fight. So, it's better that you don't understand it_ – Iwaizumi said with an annoyed tone

\- _Who the hell called you that?_ – Oikawa asked.

\- _Miya Atsumu, a setter_ – he could hear a loud groan coming from Oikawa's side of the line.

\- _That freaking asshole. Don't listen to him, him and his idiotic brother are two pain in the ass players who like to rile other people up._ – it was clear that he didn't liked them

\- _Is his brother there too?_ – asked Iwaizumi

\- _No, just him_

\- _Good, that's better. I really hope you'll make them eat the ball on Nationals._ – Kageyama suspected those guys were competing with Ushiwaka on the most hatred player rank in Oikawa's life.

\- _I've watched a couple of their games on TV. They made noise when the other team has to serve, messing with their rhythm. Really far of what you'd consider fair play_ – was Iwaizumi's addition to the talk and his voice said he didn't liked them either.

They ended the call no longer than that, so Kageyama could go to sleep and rest. When he was entering the building, he ran into no other that Miya Atsumu.

\- _Hey there Tobio_ – why was this guy calling him by his first name? The older setter noticed Kageyama's cellphone on his hand – _ohhhh talking with someone special?_ – he smirked. Kageyama looked away, he didn't liked that guy.

\- _Yeah, something like that. Anyway I was going to sleep. Goodnight_.

\- _Goodnight Tobio!_ – he took the chance to brush Kageyama's arm while he passed – _you know, if you feel lonely or miss your soulmate you can always come to me_ – he whispered and winked at him. Kageyama just brushed his arm and went to sleep. Hoping his soulmates didn't feel the uneasiness through the bond.

It was the last day of training, they were taking a break. Kageyama was sitting with _brocoli 2_ , giving each other feedback of their practice, when Miya sat next to him.

\- _Oi, nice practice, right? Good spikes man_ – he looked at brocoli 2 with his manipulative smile and then turned to Tobio – _if you keep playing always the safe way you'll end up boring yourself and everybody else Tobio_ – Kageyama was trying really hard not to snap at the guy. - _You know that…_ \- whatever he was going to say was lost when Miya saw Kageyama's arm. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had been talking to each other during class using their arms, so Kageyama's was full of letters. – _ohhhh so there are two soulmates huh? Lucky Tobio, or maybe not…I don't know, how does it feel to be in a polybond?_ – his question was nothing innocent, he could see it in his eyes.

\- _It's nice. We don't have problems with being three_. – Kageyama tried to show Miya that he couldn't get under his skin.

\- _Really? Wow…that's amazing, I could never share my other half, I mean, I would feel like I'm always competing…specially since almost every polybond shows that two persons are always closer than with the third. You can't love two persons equally, there is always favoritism, right?_ – shit, Miya knew exactly what buttons to press. – _but I'm sure that's not your case, right Tobio?_ – and he gave him a smirk that made Kageyama grunt and look away. - _oops, did I touch a sensitive nerve there?_ – he laughed – _my apologize. Well I guess we better get back to practice right?_ – that fucking asshole.

That night they called him. They had felt some disturbance on the bond and wanted to know if everything was okay. Kageyama told them about the talk they had and he felt the annoyance and anger of his soulmates through the bond.

\- _That fucking asshole. If I ever see him, I'm gonna punch him_ – Iwaizumi growl

\- _You and me both Iwa-chan_ – Oikawa wasn't any better. – _How are you Tobio-chan? I mean with what he said…_ \- yeah they all know that was still a sensitive topic for him

\- _I'm okay, I know he said that just to mess up with me. Still…it stang, he fucking knew what button to push_ – Kageyama muttered.

\- _Yeah. But you know he's not right. We both love you as much as each other. The bond is equally divided for the three of us, so to hell with him. Okay?_ – Iwaizumi was worried that Kageyama might start second guessing them again, but he surprised him.

\- _Yeah I know. And I'm happy to see you tomorrow_.

\- _Yeah, we miss you_ – Oikawa said, his voice soft. – _what time do you finish tomorrow?_

\- _We have early meeting, a friendly game and then it's over, but I'll be taking the afternoon train, so I can have lunch with Akaashi before leaving._

\- _Mmmmm…lovely_ – Oikawa muttered – _who was Akaashi again, Tobio-chan?_ – he asked.

\- _Fukurodani's vice captain and official setter_

\- _Oh…the setter…right_

\- _Crappykawa, stop it. He's Tobio's friend and since he lives there this is a good opportunity to see each other_. – Iwaizumi sounded so mature, that Kageyama could almost pretend that he wasn't jealous of Akaashi too.

\- _He has a soulmate already you know…Bokuto Kotarou. Fukurodani's captain and ace…_

\- _Yeah, number 4 of the country and chibi-chan's blocking mentor._ – Oikawa said resigned. – _Okay, just make sure to tell us when you get on the train, so we can go pick you up_

The training was coming to and end, they were eating the las dinner together and brocoli and Kageyama took a selfie for instagram ' _go big or go home, all-japan youth camp'_. The coaches took a selfie of the whole team. One that would end up on lots of different instagram accounts later that night.

Kageyama sent the selfie with brocoli and the whole group to the 'bros' group and the team selfie to Kunimi.

 **Kunimi** : *picture* (Hinata, Tsukki, Kunimi, Kindaichi, Date Tech new first year and Shiratorizawa's new ace) we had fun too! Team rookies!

 **Kunimi** : btw Hinata is asking how tall is the guy who looks like a seagull, and if the one besides you is 'brocoli 2’. I have no idea what he meant by that.

 **Kageyama** : seagull guy is 3 inches taller than him, but jumpes higher. And yes, it is brocoli 2.

 **Kunimi** : okay, he made a really weird noise. Go to sleep Kageyama, you must be tired. We'll see each other soon.

 **Kageyama** : goodnight Kunimi, I'm glad you are really enjoying volleyball this time.

In the group chat everyone was commenting on the picture, and about the different people there. And the crows were happy he was coming back, hopefully with some new tricks.

He posted the group picture on Instagram ' _All-Japan Youth National Training Camp'_ and the likes and comments came like a flood

 **TooRulz** : great pic Tobio-chan! So proud of you!

 **HaIw94** : that looks amazing Tobio. Miss you so much, hope you had fun and are ready to kick asses on Nationals.

 **CrowMom** : awww so proud of you Kageyama! Don't forget your crow family when you are big and important player :')

 **Dadchi** : he's one proud crow mom. This is a great picture. Hope you had fun.

 **BokuBro** : hey hey hey just look at all these familiar faces…let's meet at Nationals

 **BestMiyaTwin** : it was very nice meeting you Tobio, let's meet again soon ;)

 **LittleGiant2.0** : SO JEALOUS!

 **SleepyChan** : @littlegiant2.0 you crashed our camp, you have no right to be jealous. That looks amazing Kageyama.

 **Mattsun** : ohhh would you look at that? The baby crow is going big!

 **Makkkki** : now I don't feel so bad to have lost to you.

 **Ushiwaka** : @toorulz you could have been there if you had come to Shiratorizawa

Kageyama laughed out loud and could feel the distress of Oikawa reading the last comment. He went to sleep with a nice and happy feeling on his chest.

He woke up early to train for a bit before breakfast and then the meeting. After the game was done, they said goodbye and thanked the coaches for the opportunity. They had promised the boys, that they surely would hear from then again in the future.

He grabbed his things and texted Akaashi to meet for lunch. While waiting for his response he saw a new comment on his picture

 **TooRulz** : @ushiwaka @bestmiyatwin you are both banned from Tobio's pictures. Shoo shoo

A laugh escaped his mouth and he saw the group chat

 **Shittykawa** : are they serious? I'm gonna kill both of them

 **Iwaizumi** : it was really mature from you, to ban them from Tobio's picture, very mature…

 **Shittykawa** : I HAD TO DO SOMETHING! One is insufferable and the other was calling OUR Tobio, 'Tobio'.

 **Iwaizumi** : well yeah, that I'll have to admit bothered me too. But even though…

 **Kageyama** : I don't know what's his deal, I never told him to call me that.

 **Iwaizumi** : don't worry, he's probably bothering us on purpose. Have a good lunch and good trip love, tell us know when you're on the train.

 **Kageyama** : will do. See you soon

He met Akaashi on a ramen place near the gymnasium where they were. Akaashi hadn't been sure about sending Kageyama too far and having him lost im Tokyo. They had a nice meal while catching up. Apparently both Nekoma and Fukurodani did well on the Qualifiers to Nationals. They exchanged tips about setting and talked about some of the guys from the training camp.

Sakusa's school was an old rival of Fukurodani it seems. Bokuto had a personal goal to beat him, but the guy wasn't a dislike for the setter.

The Miya Twins, were another thing. Their school was powerful. But Akaashi had the same thoughts of Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They were a pain in the ass. Both the twins and the cheering squad.

After lunch Akaashi walked him to the train station and asked him to text him once he was on Miyagi again. Akaashi took a picture of Kageyama going off, and sent it to the 'bros' along with a selfie they took on the ramen place.

- _See you very soon, Kageyama-kun_ – waved Akaashi while the other setter was getting in the train.

\- _See you soon Akaashi_ – they both looked each other in the eye – _and if we come to play against each other…_ \- they finished the sentence at the same time

\- _We'll win_ – they smiled and the train started the trip.

Kageyama opened the ' _bros_ ' group chat.

 **Akaashi** : *picture* team setters

 **Bokutou** : AKAAAAAAAAAASHI why didn't you tell me? I wanted to come too!!!

 **Kuroo** : now I feel scared to play any of your teams. You were surely plotting something.

 **Akaashi** : *picture* Suga your son is already on his way.

 **Suga** : yes! Thank you for taking care of him Akaashi-kun

When he arrived back home, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were already there waiting for him on the station. He smiled at them and went to hug them. They went to Kageyama's place while talking all the way there. They asked him millions of questions about the camp.

Once at home he let himself be wrapped in two pair of arms and lips and limbs while they got in bed. He had missed them so much, he couldn't get enough of their touched, their kisses. He wanted to hear them sigh, and moan all day. Kageyama felt like he could lay there for eternity, on his bed naked, with both men on his sides, hugging and touching, and just being there.

Oikawa had fallen asleep already, and Kageyama was drifting off until he felt Iwaizumi's fingers tracing his upper thighs. More specifically, his scars. He looked at the green eyed boy expectantly.

\- _We already knew about this, we are not gonna freak out. Don't worry_ – he whispered as to not wake up the other boy, and gave him a soft kiss - _I'm just glad there are no new ones_

\- _How did you know?_ -Kageyama asked him, one hand playing with Oikawa's hair lying on his chest, the other brushing Iwaizumi's arm, to rest on his bicep.

\- _It's a long story, to be honest, but let's say the bond gave us some flashes of what it considered warnings that the other soulmates need to receive._ – his hand went from Kageyama's thigh to his not so bony anymore, hip – _you look way better. Healthier. Happier_ – green eyes were looking at him, and Kageyama smiled. His hand now on the spiker's cheek.

\- _I feel better. And I am happier…actually, I am happy._ _Period_. – Iwaizumi smiled and kiss him again, this time with more passion, but no heat. It was a lovely romantic kiss.

\- _I'm glad_

They woke up Oikawa for dinner and ate while watching a movie on the living room. Soon after the movie ended they went to sleep


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days before going to Nationals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there,
> 
> This is pure domestic fluff, but I think Tobio deserves it so I'm not even sorry. 
> 
> I'm planning on updating the other fic later today if I have time.
> 
> Anyway, as always, thank you for the comments and Kudos, they are really appreciated.
> 
> Hope this chapter is of your like 💞

# Chapter 20

Kageyama woke up alone in bed, with the smell of pancakes and bickering from the kitchen. He went to see what was going on.

\- _Stop it Shittykawa_

- _Let me help! I want to help!_

\- _You are not helping at all! You re just making a mess_

\- _Mean Iwa-chan!!_

Kageyama laughed at the sight of his two soulmates, Oikawa with his green Alien T-shirt and long pajamas bottom, Iwaizumi with a black shirt with a godzilla on front, and gray long pajama bottoms, bickering at each other on his kitchen. Oikawa was trying to take the bowl Iwaizumi had in his hands, and the ace was trying to push the other away with the foot, while trying to maintain balance and not give the bowl up. When they heard his laughter they turned away and smiled. Oikawa jump to him, giving him a big hug and kissing him affectionately.

\- _Happy birthday Tobio-chan! –_ he sing song

\- _Happy birthday Tobio_ – Iwaizumi came to kiss him and rub their noses together, still keeping the bowl away from Oikawa – _breakfast is almost ready. You can go change your clothes in the meantime_

Kageyama went to change into his winter sport clothes, and grabbed the inside clothes to put them on his bag. He had practice today. Seijo, being off the tournament, had cut off the weekends training. But Karasuno was on the last lap until Nationals, they couldn't slack off. Once finished he went to the living room and found breakfast already in the small table. Tea, pancakes with cream and fruits on top.

\- _You didn't have to do all this_ – he muttered – _but thank you, it looks amazing_

\- _We didn't have to, but we wanted to do it_

\- _And tonight we are going out to celebrate, it will be s surprise_ – Oikawa smiled at him – _now eat or you'll be late to practice_

They ate breakfast, which tasted amazing, and then he went to practice. Everyone congratulated him on his birthday and then started questioning him about the camp, and the same with Tsukki and Hinata. After too much talking they started to practice.

They started with the serves. Kageyama was still warming up, so he decided to try first some of his normal killer serves, and to his surprise Hinata could actually receive one. He gaped at him, as did everyone else. Hinata smirked at him. ‘ ~~oh, it's so on~~ …' he though, and then prepared to serve again. This time, he used the new technique Oikawa had taught him, and slammed the ball on the other side of the net. Everyone stared at him.

\- _So, you can't receive that one, huh?_ – he smirked playfully to Hinata.

\- _Woooooooo the great king's serve!!!!!! You mastered it!!!_ (Somewhere on Kageyama's place Oikawa sneezed)

After that they were all hype to try to show their improvements. Kageyama practiced with Hinata a coached him on how to jump even higher and without risking to touch the net. He knew that Hinata could jump higher than seagull kid if he wanted.

Before practice ended coach Ukai told them that on Monday after school they will have a friendly practice match against Date Tech and their new Iron Wall.

Kageyama went home to find Oikawa sleeping on the couch with his head on Iwaizumi's legs, who was texting.

- _Hi_ – he greeted when he entered the house. Iwaizumi turned his head to him and smiled.

\- _Hey, how was practice?_ \- Kageyama grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and went to sit on the couch armrest, next to Iwaizumi.

- _Good. We did serves. Hinata managed to actually receive one of my old serves_ – he was still surprised.

\- _Wow, that is pretty amazing_ -Iwaizumi looked surprised too - _wait…old serves?_ – he asked, eyeing Kageyama, who just smirked.

\- _Well…I mastered Oikawa's serve now so…yeah, old serves_

\- _Oiii, shushhh I need my beauty sleep_ – muttered Oikawa's – _but I heard that. That's great, I'm an amazing teacher_ – they all laughed.

\- _I'll let you have your beauty sleep, I'm gonna take a shower_ – he got an idea – _unless you want to join me…_ \- he said in a low and suggestive tone. Oikawa opened his eyes at the same time that Iwaizumi's phone fell from his hand to the others face from surprise.

\- _Owwww Iwa-chan! My face!_ -Kageyama was laughing, while walking to the bathroom

\- _Shit, sorry_ – said Iwaizumi. Oikawa was standing up already – _I thought you needed your 'beauty sleep'_ – he arched an eyebrow at him

\- _Yeah that can wait, right now shower sex sounds way better_ – he was already walking towards the bathroom, Iwaizumi following behind.

###### 

They were ready to go to celebrate, but Kageyama still had no idea where. They told him it was a surprise. They were stopping at Iwaizumi's place first because he needed to give something to his mother. It had been a surprise when they stepped into the house and found all Karasuno's volleyball team, plus Kunimi, Makki and Mattsun there.

\- _How the hell did you get so many people in your house Iwa-chan?_ – asked Oikawa laughing once they were all settle.

\- _It's bigger than it looks. But I'm counting on Suga controlling the libero and baldy there, I don't want to explain to my parents that two crows broke their house_ – they laughed.

Even though there were lots of people, it wasn't as wild as one would imagine. Both team's mother were full on alert. They ate lots of food, played mario kart, talked, laughed, yelled. It was nice seeing all that. Since tomorrow was Sunday and no team had practice, they turned the party into a sleepover. Which meant, no one slept.

Lots of pictures had been taken and posted on instagram. Some were sent to the 'bros' group. They even got in some weird video call with Kuroo (and Kenma), Bokuto (and Akaashi), Taketora and Yaku (with Lev). It had been chaos.

Kageyama had an incredible birthday.

They even had gotten him a present from everyone who was there today. They all had gathered money to gift him a new pair or training shoes and a volleyball. He had been speechless.

The next morning, once they all got everything clean and everyone was gone, Kageyama hugged both his boyfriends and thank them.

\- _It was great, thank you so much_ – he whispered to them and kissed them both.

\- _It was nothing, really, it wasn't even difficult to plan. But we are glad you liked it_ – Iwaizumi kissed his cheek.

\- _The only thing we did at last moment was deciding where to do it, but then Iwa-chan's parents said they were hoping to get away on the weekend, so, Bingo_

\- _And the training shoes were Shorty and his girlfriend's idea_

\- _The volleyball was Glasses-kun idea_ \- that had really surprised Kageyama. But he knew, that even though they bicker a lot, there was no real spite between Tsukki and him.

\- _Thank you, really, thank you very much_

\- _Well, we wanted to do something special, and even though we would have loved to get you all for ourselves, we thought it was better to celebrate withe everyone_ – Iwaizumi spoke while still hugging him by the waist.t

\- _We wanted to show you how many people care about you. And we wanted to make more and more memories for you to hang on that white pale wall in your place_ – Oikawa grabbed a framed photo he had hidden in his backpack and gave it to Kageyama. It was the picture he had posted on his instagram the day they won the Spring Interhigh Qualifiers. The whole team with big teary smiles and medals on their neck. Kageyama smiled at the picture. – _we think that should go right next to the one of your grandpa, ne?_ – Kageyama smile at him and gave him a sweet kiss. They separated themself when a cough interrupted them.

\- _You know, I was part of the idea too…_ \- joked Iwaizumi, and Kageyama laughed but kissed him nevertheless.

\- _Iwa-chan, you are a really jealous person, but somehow no one ever believes me when I say it_ – that got the other third year laughing too.

\- _That's because I know how to act normal around people, not like you, Mr. Drama queen_ – Kageyama laughed too because he was right. Oikawa made offended noises but deep down, he knew the ace was right. 

They spent the rest of the day together, most of it sleeping.

### 

The friendly match against Date Tech had been rough. The new Iron Wall was stronger than before, but still Karasuno got through it. The game had been a new starting line for Kageyama.

Until that day he had always bit his tongue about his opinions during games, too afraid to become the King again. But now, with the help of Ukai and his team he learned how to speak his mind. He had told Noya he was blocking Asahi on the back row, he has pushed Tsukki to jump higher, knowing he could, according to what Hinata saw on the training camp, and started communicating his thoughts to his teammates. It had been harsh at first, everyone used to him being quiet, but then they started to get along. A better communication with the team would get them higher on the tournament. Still, Kageyama had been scared of the outcome. He realized that Miya might had been right on some point.

He had talked to his boyfriends about it, and even though they didn't like the idea of Miya being right, they admitted that Kageyama shouldn't be always doing what everybody else like without saying anything on his behalf. Having been once a King, he had laid back to be too pliant. Now he was finally on the perfect balance.

### 

Kageyama spent Christmas and New Years Eve with both Iwaizumi's and Oikawa's families. They had all gathered at Oikawa's place and had celebrate together.

\- _You look much better Kageyama-kun, you were too skinny before_ \- Oikawa's sister told him. Kageyama shifted a little uncomfortable, but thankfully Oikawa came to rescue him.

\- _Ne-san leave him alone. Yes, he is much better and healthier, but stop it. Leave him be_ – Kageyama squeezed his hand in a grateful gesture.

\- _He is much more built now than Tooru_ – added Takeru, making Oikawa sputter and everyone else laugh. Kageyama gave him an amused smiled.

\- _Well he should, he had been practicing with future pro players. He needs to be able to play at high levels_ \- Iwaizumi's mom added. Kageyama just blushed.

\- _You still need to learn how to take a compliment Tobio_ \- Iwaizumi laughed sweetly at him. Tobio reddened even more. He was sure he'd never get used to that.

The night continue more and more like that, mostly embarrassing Oikawa, although Kageyama caught Iwaizumi blushing too at some comments. After the night was over, both families wished him good luck on the tounament and he went home, promising Iwaizumi and Oikawa to see them the next day.

The next morning Hinata texted him to ask if he would come with him and Yamaguchi to pray for luck, but he denied. He was nervous so he decided to go for a run, and ended up on Karasuno's gym door. It was closed, they were forbidden to practice today. Tomorrow they would be riding to Tokyo.

Hinata came no longer after , and then Nishinoya and Tanaka too. They played with paddles and a ball for a while, just to distract themselves, until Daichi came and scolded them for being out in the cold. They played a little more and then he went to his place, to meet his boyfriends there.

He entered his home and found them already on the couch talking.

- _Hi, didn't know you were already here_ – he greeted them and went to the couch to kiss them

- _Hi Tobio. We just arrived a couple of minutes ago. I got some soup heating already for supper and some leftovers from yesterday_ – Iwaizumi, always taking care that he was well fed.

\- _What were you doing outside Tobio-chan! You would get a cold and it's no time for that!_ – Oikawa was the one to always patronize him. Yeah, he was being really good taken care of.

\- _I wasn't cold. I got enough clothes. I went for a run and ended up playing some paddle with Hinata, Noya and Tanaka_ – both his senpais just shook their heads. – _Thank you for the food Iwaizumi_

\- _Hajime_ – he corrected him. Kageyama just stared at him – _just call me Hajime_ – the spiker smiled

\- _Oh, ummm…okay…Hajime_ – he blushed just from saying it, and so did Iwaizumi.

\- _Shit, that's a mix of hot and cute_ – muttered the ace.

\- _Then I want to be called Tooru_ – Oikawa added and Kageyama blushed even more if that was possible.

\- _Okay okay, T…..Tooru_.- he stuttered and was surprised by a pair of lips on his.

\- _Yeah, I like how that sounds_ – Oikawa kissed him a little more and the released him.

\- _Okay, now let's eat so then we can help you pack your things…because I assume you haven't._ – Iwaizumi gave Kageyama a knowing look.

\- _No, I haven't_ – he smiled innocently – _thank you for your help_

They ate and then went to pack all the needed things in his new sport bag. Kageyama was getting nervous, and his soulmates noticed that, so they tried to reassure him that everything will be okay, and Karasuno would be great.

On the afternoon, just as Iwaizumi was making tea, the doorbell rang. Kageyama looked confused to the other boys and Oikawa went to get the door.

\- _Must be the guys, they wanted to come and wish you good luck_ – Iwaizumi explained from the kitchen

\- _And since you were getting nervous, we thought they could bring some games and stay for a while so you can focus on something else for today_ – Oikawa finished while opening the door to let them in.

\- _Sorry to intrude_ – the three boys yelled.

\- _Hi Kageyama! How are you doing?_ – Kunimi was the first one to enter.

- _We brought something to eat!_ – added Makki

\- _And Monopoly!!!_ – Mattsun showed them the game box on his hand.

\- _Shit, this is gonna go to hell_ – Iwaizumi whispered.

Two hours later everyone was yelling at each other for making them go to jail, lost all money or have to pay for falling in your stupid hotel! Oikawa was pouting, Kunimi was silently praying not to lose his last house, Mattsun looked like he wanted to murder Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi had an evil smirk on his face and Makki had lost half an hour ago. Kageyama was laughing at everyone and glad that they were here.

\- _Good luck tomorrow Kageyama, we all will be rooting for you and watching the games_ – Kunimi gave him a fist bump

\- _Yeah, go and kick some asses, show them that you were the one to take down Shirstorizawa_ – Mattsun gave him a hand greet and a big smile

\- _You'll do great, besides just think about it…yesterday no one knew who you were, tomorrow you'll be on national TV showing the country the new Karasuno. You already won, no matter the scores_

They left, but made him promise to post pictures so they can keep in updates. Kageyama just laughed and thank them for everything.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stayed with him that night, to make the most of their time together. Kageyama already felt better, he wasn't so nervous anymore. Makki had been right, they already got so far, they already won.

The next morning they ate breakfast together and then they took him to the school.

\- _Good luck Tobio_ – Iwaizumi kissed him deeply – _We would love to be there, but sadly school doesn't allow it. But know that we'll be rooting for you every second okay?_ – they kissed some more - _we'll miss you, love. I love you, do your best_ – he hugged him one more time and then let him for Oikawa to say goodbye.

\- _The best of lucks Tobio-chan, you are going to be great, we have no doubts. And, just like Iwa-chan said, we'll be rooting for you as if we were there with you_ – he gave the younger boy a deep kiss – _take care and do your best. We'll be waiting here for you, no matter how you end. I love you_ – one last hugged and Kageyama got out if the car.

\- _Goodbye guys, thank you for everything. I'll keep in touch, I promise_ – he sighed. – _I'll miss you and I love you. Thank you for everything you do for me_ – he smiled at them, and then turned around ald left to join his team.

They were going to Nationals.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First matches of National's tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there,
> 
> Thank you for your patience, as always I've been using my free time in weekends to work on some cosplays.
> 
> To give you some context, we are already into the 4th month of quarantine and I 'm already tired of being at home, so I kind of brought back to life my Cosplay Instagram account to have something to do. So that's why I don't post on weekends.
> 
> So, anyway, back on the main topic. I hope you like this chapter and have a good week 💞

# Chapter 21

The road to Tokyo was full of excitement, even though it was pretty early everyone was chatting and having a good time. Daichi took a selfie of the whole team and sent it to the 'bros' chat.

 **Daichi** : the crows are on their way

 **Bokuto** : hey hey heeeeey, see you un a couple of hours bros.

 **Kuroo** : Careful Tokyo, the crows are coming hahahah

 **Yaku** : yeaaah, have a nice trip!

 **Akaashi** : see you soon, have a good ride.

 **Lev** : hinataaaaaaa did you grow????

 **Noya** / **Tanaka** : HAHAHAHA

 **Hinata** : yeeesss I did!!

Kageyama went on his instagram. His last pictures were one of his birthday, which got lots of comments wishing him a good day(including Miya, to Oikawa's displeasure) and one of christmas with both his soulmates. Oikawa was winking and giving a peace sign, next to him was Tobio trying not to smile like a psycho and next to him Iwaizumi smiling like the handsome perfection he was. If you slide the picture to the left, the next one got Oikawa pouting with his head being slapped, Tobio laughing and Iwaizumi frowning at Oikawa. Kageyama really liked those picture. He decided wether to post the team picture on his profile or on a story, but he ended up posting it on a story. They surely would take another one on the Tokyo gym, that one he would post. His story read 'road to Nationals'. He could tell that everyone else was doing the same, posting pictures and selfies laughing with excitement. While scrolling down his feed he noticed three notifications he hadn't seen.

 **TooRulz** has tagged you on his story: it was a picture taken during a match, of Kageyama doing a jump serve. It read ' _good luck to my lovely crow, Nationals await_ '

 **HaIw94** has tagged you on his story: this one was one of Kageyama setting for a quick to Hinata. ‘ _the bests of luck, Tobio, go show Tokyo what you are made of_ '

 **SleepyChan** has tagged you on his story: it was a selfie of Kunimi, Hinata and Kageyama that was taken after their victory against Shiratorizawa. ‘ _good luck crows, Fly High_ '

The last matches he played, were at home and yet he didn't feel so much support like right now. He would be miles away, but he felt the support of everyone at home with them.

They arrived to their Hotel to settle everything up and got ready to go to the opening ceremony at the gym. Kageyama texted his soulmates to let them know he was already in Tokyo, and then went with Hinata and Yachi to chat while they waited. Tsukki and Yamaguchi join them and the usual bickering started, yet everyone knew that they all actually cared a lot for each other, so no one stoped them.

They finally arrived to the official Gym. They were soon greeted by a red uniform team.

- _Oya oya oya, look who finally made it. Welcome Karasuno to the big city_ – smirked Kuroo – _did you see the real Sky Tree this time?_ – he laughed

\- _Hey there Nekoma, is good to see you here too_. – Daichi shook Kuroo's hand with a smile and soon everyone was talking to each other Noya and Yaku were fussing about their new moves, and Yaku introduced the new libero Yuki to Noya. Tanaka was laughing with Taketora and Kageyama soon found himself with Kenma, Inuoka and Lev, the latter competing to Hinata on who was more excited. Yachi just laughed and took a picture of them.

\- _Hey hey hey!!! If there aren't our little friends from Miyagi!_ – Bokuto was yelling while walking to them.

\- _Please Bokuto-san, don't scream_ – but he smiled nevertheless to the crows – _Hey there Karasuno, glad to see you here._ – the talking and laughing continue, Akaashi had joined Kageyama and his group. They could hear the whispers around them about who were the crows, how did they know other schools in here already, and so on...

As predicted, they took a group photo with Nekoma and Fukurodani and soon it was on instagram ' _of Nationals and friendship. Let's do our best'._ Both Nekoma and Fukurodani went to their places soon after that and Karasuno stayed there, waiting for Ukai to come back with all the needed information.

- _Oi, Tobio-kun! How is my sweet little setter doing?_ – Kageyama groaned inside when he heard that voice. Hinata looked at him confused, as did the rest of the team.

\- _Hi Miya-san, good to see you_ – he nodded and saw that a guy very similar to him was walking behind of the setter. Kageyama assumed it was his brother.

\- _Well, let's do our best, right?_ – Miya gave him his annoying smile and ruffled his hair before continue his way. His brother looked at him up and down before following the setter.

\- _Who the hell was that?_ – Tanaka asked

\- _Kageyama is already famous_ – laughed Noya

\- _He's a setter that was on the National camp. He's very annoying and manipulative. Or as both Iwaizumi and Oikawa had pointed up ' he's a pain in the ass'_. – that got everyone laughing. Kageyama almost missed the next voice who spoke.

\- _Ohh, so this is the school that got Shiratorizawa out of Nationals this year, huh? Good to see you Kageyama_ – Komori smiled at him, Kageyama nodded and smiled back.back

\- _Nice to see you too, are you alone?_ – he questioned, since he was always with Sakusa on the camp.

\- _Oh no, Sakusa is right there on the corner_ – he pointed to a scared boy shaking on a corner - _he's freaking out about all the people and germs and you know…_ \- he laughed and Kageyama smiled a little. – well I just saw you and thought to say hi, so, good luck and do your best Karasuno.

He left to grab Sakusa and went to join their team. Karasuno looked expectantly to Kageyama who just shrugged and said ' _more camp people. Sakusa's the number 1 of japan…the guy afraid of the germs…'_. Finally Ukai came with the time for their first match and the place where their practice gym was located. Kageyama posted the time of their match on his ig story, as did everyone else, so people at home knew when to turn on their tv.

After the opening ceremony they went to their practice gym. They talked strategy, ate and warmed up. Everyone was excited. Ther first match would be already on court A, while Fukurodani's would be on court B. As the time got near, the nerves started to appear. Kageyama soon felt the familiar irk on his arm, as writing appeared.

Relax love, you are gonna be grat

**Good luck Tobio-chan! We'll see you from here**

Good luck, we are very proud if you

**Do your best**

Do your best

Kageyama read them again and again. They were already on the main court, their match would start in five minutes. As they got ready Kageyama noticed the ceiling would be trouble. Ukai told them to give the first plays to get used to the court and ceiling, and they'll be fine.

They weren't fine. The first half of the set had been a disaster for Tobio. They were nervous, the ceiling had been annoying and they couldn't do one thing right. But, like a switch that has been turned on, they suddenly got up and won their first match in two sets. They could breath for a day more.

They took their winning picture and posted on instagram. ‘ _First round, won_ ’. He was really happy, and could feel the happiness and proud coming from the bond. He'd call them later. Karasuno went to see how their friends were doing.

Both Fukurodani and Nekoma made it too.

The teams caught up in their games and took the time to share some cool drinks and protein bars together, as if they were still on the training camp.

Once the day was over, they went back to the Hotel to talk strategies. Ukai had gotten them a video of all their amazing plays, to get their spirits up. To let then remember why they were here. They were all watching the video or talking to their families and love ones back home. So he decided to call his soulmates

\- _Congratulations!!!_ \- was their greetings. Both yelling at the same time.

\- _Thanks, but I think I'm deaf now_ – he laughed.

\- _Ha ha, okay tell us how you felt._ -Oikawa started – _I mean, we kind of know, we felt it, but I want explanations._

\- _I was frustrated at first_ – he began

\- _Yeah, we noticed_ – it was Iwaizumi this time – _you seemed distracted_

\- _Yeah the ceiling was a problem, it got me some time to get used to the light and high_ – he heard Oikawa yelled.

\- _Haaa told ya Takeruuu . Takes a setter to know a setter_ – he laughed – _oh, btw, you are on speaker._

\- _Who is there aside of you both?_ – he was curious.

\- _Well…my family plus sister and Takeru, the Iwaizumi's, Mattsun, Makki, Kunimi and believe it or not, Mad Dog-chan too_ – he heard them saying hi, hello and different greetings.

\- _We met to see the game together, we needed company to not get too nervous and disturb you_ – Iwaizumi added

\- _Wait, shouldn't you have been at practice at that time?_ \- Kageyama just realized the day and time

\- _Are you kidding????_ – that one had been Kunimi

\- _Running around trying to avoid losing an arm to Oikawa's serve, or watching a National team play while eating popcorn?_ – Mattsun asked - _really hard decision_

\- _Nice serve btw, I thought the other guy would lose an arm_ – Makki complimented him

\- _Umm thanks, I guess…_ \- he heard his soulmates laugh

\- _You need to learn to take a compliment Tobio_ – Iwaizumi whispered, as always.

\- _Thank you for the support, to all of you_

\- _Who are you playing tomorrow?_ – Oikawa asked him. Kageyama dreaded the answer

\- _Inarizaki_ – he deadpanned

\- _Shit_ – both Iwaizumi and Oikawa said at the same time.

\- _Language!_ – both mothers yelled at the same time. Creepy.

\- _What is with that team?_ – asked Takeru

\- _They got to the final last year_ – Oikawa started.

\- _They had a really annoying cheering squad_ – Iwaizumi added

\- _They hadn't play still, due to their qualifiers last year. Tomorrow would be their first game_ – Oikawa continued

\- _And the Miya Twins are their stars_ – finished Kageyama

\- _We'll update you later on why that is bad. But now we are saying nice things only, okay?_ – Oikawa finished, talking more to the people on his house than to Kageyama.

\- _Can we please talk about how Hinata forgot to spike?!?!?_ -Kunimi laughed out loud, and everyone joined. Hinata sneezed.

\- _Yeah, I almost killed him. It had been a perfect set and an amazing jump!!!_ – Kageyama groaned

\- _We all know shorty and his nerves, no one was really surprised_ – Iwaizumi laughed.

They talk for 20 minutes more and then wished him good luck for the next day. Thankfully it was another afternoon game.

Kageyama logged into his instagram account and took a selfie with Hinata, Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukki to post on his story. The picture of the winning had already lots of likes and comments.

 **TooRulz** : yeah! Congrats! That's my lovely crow!

 **HaIw94** : Congratulations love you are amazing! Keep it like that

 **SleepyChan** : YEAHHHH GO CROWS!

 **FutaQchi** : congratulations Karasuno, you really grew.

 **Aone** : *thumbs up emoji*

 **Mattsun** : amazing game Kageyama, go Karasuno.

 **Makkkki** : got me really nervous. You crows are amazing.

 **GuessMonster** : you are really freaky, it terrifies me.

 **GoshikiAce** : it's not like I'm rooting for you, but it was an amazing game.

 **AngryBird** : you are an amazing setter, please teach me when you come back to Miyagi! I'm already doing finger push ups!!!

 **BestMiyaTwin** : congrats Tobio-kun, be ready for tomorrow.

 **RealBestMiyaTwin** : get ready to go back home tomorrow crows…

Kageyama couldn't help to be amazed on how many people, who were once their rivals, were commenting. And then there were the Miya Twins…

Karasuno gathered up to talk about strategies. Kageyama said all he knew about Miya Atsumu. He was a really good setter, he was manipulative, and like to get under the others skin. He told the team what Iwaizumi and Oikawa had said about the cheering squad. Kageyama had seen some of the Inarizakis games along with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who helped him to analyze and plan strategys against them, so he try to explain all that he saw to the team and coach, hoping it would help.

After a long talk, they went to sleep. They would need all their strength for the next day.

The first thing they noticed when the game began, was that the cheering would get quiet whenever Miya served. But when it was their turn, they would mark the rhythm and control it how they like, to make them miss the serve. But thankfully Saeko got his taiko group to cheer for then, making the best to drown the others noise. The first serve Kageyama had to do, he got really nervous. The loud drumming from Insrizaki's squad was making him agitated and he couldn't focus. Even though he was getting better with the meds, this situation was still too much and he could feel the panic arising. Apparently so did his soulmates, and soon he was feeling a calming presence on the bond. They were there, trying to help him get calm. He concentrated his attention on that, and drown everything else. His power jump serve was perfect. Ace serve.

The game had been really tough. Even though they had studied their opponents, they still surprised them with reckless moves, like Johzenji did. But the Miya Twins got them right. Nekoma had been playing at the same time, and once their game was over, they had come to cheer for Karasuno. They were there for them, with faces that said 'we did it. Now it's your turn'. If they won against Inarizaki, they would play Nekoma next. They would make their dream come true. The real dumpster battle. With that goal in mind, and after three hard and long sets, Karasuno won.

Of course they took a picture and post it on Instagram ' _Second round, won_ '. This time he was sure he wouldn't get any comment from the Miyas.

 **TooRulz** : Yeah! Eat that Miya! Congratulations Tobio-chan!!

 **SleepyChan** : HOLLY SHIT THAT GAME WAS TOUUUUGH! Well done Karasuno! Stop rivaling with all the setters of the country @toorulz and Kageyama

 **TooRulz** : @sleepychan NEVER!

 **HaIw94** : Amazing Tobio! Great game. Good luck tomorrow!

 **NekOya** : let's show them tomorrow what a real battle is, crows.

 **Yaku** : be ready

 **RussianLion** : I'm gonna block all your quicks!!!

 **Mattsun** : I'm really excited for tomorrow's game. Good luck!!

 **Makkkki** : what an amazing game. Keep doing it like that.

 **GoshikiAce** : I'll admit it, I almost had a heart attack on this game. Keep wining Karasuno.

 **GuessMonster** : he's not kidding, I was watching the game with him…

 **SemiSemi** : they kept yelling at the tablet. They made me go and watch what all that was about. It was a good game.

 **Shirabooho** : he started yelling too. You may have turned Shiratorizawa's team to a crow fanclub now.

 **FutaQchi** : even Aone yelled at some point. You really make miracles Karasuno. Good luck!

 **TooRulz** : wtf, why are they so many eagles in here?

 **BestMiyaTwin** : Orange is definitely not your color, Tobio-kun

The whole team couldn't stop laughing at the comments. Even the guys at Shiratorizawa were commenting. They spent some time with the Nekoma guys, waiting for Fukurodani's game to be over. The three teams relaxed together. Kageyama sat with Akaashi talking quietly and even took a selfie.

As the day before, they went back to the hotel to relax and plan the strategy for tomorrow. Kageyama called his boyfriends.

\- _Hello there, Tobio-chan, congratulations, you made the Miya Twins eat their balls_

\- _Shittykawa don't phrase it like that. Congratulations Tobio, it was an amazing game_ – Iwaizumi sound happy and he could hear everyone laughing there.

\- _Thanks, I guess you are all together again?_

\- _Indeed we are, love_ – Oikawa answered - _it's a good thing that the matches are after school._

\- _How do you feel, Tobio??_ – Iwaizumi asked.

\- _Tired but happy. Oh, thank you for helping me calm down during serves._ – Kageyama blushed even though they couldn't see him.

\- _It was nothing. Was it that bad in person? It was really annoying on TV_ – it was Iwaizumi who answered

\- _Yeah, it played with your inner tempo without you noticing. I wanted to serve to them_ – he heard laughing on the other side of the call.

\- _Well, you did pretty well canalling that annoyance on your serve Tobio-chan_ – he was still laughing – _you really mastered them. Congratulations. How is the team doing with tomorrows game?_

\- _We are all very excited, both teams. It feels like we are just on another camp, but more serious._

\- _That's good, you'll be able to play relaxed then. And make the best of it._

\- _Yeah_ \- Kageyama yawned before he could stop it, and his boyfriends just laughed.

\- _Go to sleep Tobio, you've had a long day_

\- _Yeah Tobio-chan, you'll need all your energy tomorrow_.

\- _Yeah I know, I'm sorry, I'm more tired than what I knew._

\- _Don't worry love, Go. Good luck tomorrow and have fun!_

\- _Good luck Tobio-chan! And good night._

\- _Good night, guys. Thank you for everything. I love you –_ he whispered.

\- _We love you too_ – both of them answered. And then he ended the call. Talking to them gave him a nice feeling on his chest and helped him with the missing.

Karasuno went to sleep with excellent on the game to come. Both teams had come to National for this game, they both wanted to win, but no one would be angry if the lose.

They had complete their promise.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Nationals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the fic up to this day. We are getting close to the end, but it's still not over yet.
> 
> Just so you know, I didn't finish the manga. I stopped for a while after Nekoma's game, so from now on this story will be different than the actual story. I only know some things about what's going to happen due to lots of spoilers in internet, thank you very much. So they might be some small things that are canon,but now it will all be how I imagine the story could continue.I
> 
> That being said, I hope you have a great day and enjoy this chapter 💞

# Chapter 22

Both teams greeted each other on court, and the friendly mood was so obvious that Kageyama could hear the whispering about what was going on. Even the narrator noticed that 'it looked like a game between old friends'. Well, Kageyama thought, in the end, it was. And Karasuno had the disadvantage of knowing that they had never beaten Nekoma on the multiple games they played. Not even once.

They kept complimenting each other and even giving each other helpful tips during the game. Even Noya yelled at Yaku on an amazing received. Kageyama taunted Kenma when the neko setter went to jump on purpose for a set. He had never seen the guy move more than necessary. It had been pretty shocking. The game went long, three long sets. And finally Karasuno won. They cheered like they did when they've beaten Shiratorizawa. Most people probably didn't understand, but for them, winning against Nekoma was just as much as winning the tournament. Both teams greeted and hugged each other And even, to the surprise of everyone, they took a group picture, to commemorate the moment. It had been really good game.

On every instagram account, of Nekoma and Karasuno, you'd be able to see their picture with the description as ' _The Dumpster Battle. We finally did it. Thank you for making it possible_ '. You would never know who won only by looking at the picture, both teams were smiling like a little kid on christmas.

Akaashi and Bokuto had been watching the game rooting for no one in particular. They were just watching how much their friends had improved. They all spent the rest of the day together, as the days before. Laughing, chatting and eating.

That night at the Hotel Kageyama could feel the competitiveness irradiation from Hinata. The next day they would be playing against Hoshiumi. Kageyama talked to his soulmates who once again were with everyone at home.

\- _That was the most healthy competitiveness I ever saw_ – were Oikawa's words of greetings. Kageyama laughed

\- _Indeed, it was so nice to see. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that our boyfriend was playing for one of the teams, we wouldn't even know who we would like to win_ – laughed Iwaizumi. Kageyama heard Kunimi talking behind them.

\- _You should have seen everyone's faces when you complimented each other. It was priceless_.

\- _Haha thank you. It was a really nice game actually. And it's the first time we beat them._

\- _Who are you playing next?_ – Makki asked

\- _Kamomedai. The team that has a guy like Hinata, but with more experience._

- _Oh yeah, the seagull guy from camp, right? –_ Oikawa asked. Kunimi made a noise behind him.

\- _You sound just like Hinata when he wanted me to ask Kageyama about that guy_ – Kageyama laughed.

\- _Yeah_.

The call was short, since Karasuno needed to round up to talk about the next day. They were already on Quarters.

The next day they found their friends from Nekoma rooting for them with their cheer squad. Bokuto and Akaashi were on a corner watching them too, but they would have to go early, since they needed to warm up for their game too.

It had been a really difficult game. At some point it had ended up being a battle of little giants. Hoshiumi finally understood why Kageyama hadn't been surprised with him the first time. Hinata was just like him. Sadly, after three harsh sets, Karasuno lost 23-25.

It had been rough, but somehow, it didn't hurt as much as when they lost to Seijo. They had come a long way, and they were really proud. Nekoma and the cheering squad yelled as if they had won. The mood wasn't gloomy.

After lining up Hoshiumi came to Kageyama and Hinata to shook hands.

\- _Really good game, guys_ – he smiled at them.

\- _Yeah, you too_ – had said Kageyama

\- _You were amazing_! – exclaimed Hinata and the other just laughed.

\- _You are one to talk, man. Hope to see you here next year_ – He nodded to Hinata

\- _You bet I will!_ – the orange haired guy was full of energy

\- _You too Kageyama. And hope to meet you again with the National Team_ – Kageyama nodded and smiled.

\- _Yeah, hope that too. Good luck tomorrow_

And with that they went to thanks everyone for their support. He felt through the bond a rush of proud and love that overwhelmed him, but it was really nice to feel it.

They went with Nekoma to cheer for Fukurodani. There would be time for speeches once they got back to the Hotel.

Fukurodani won and Kageyama heard that Itschiyama, the team where Sakusa played, lost too. There were only four schools left and Kageyama had played with two of four of ther aces. He would have never believed this, not even in his dreams.

Back at the hotel coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei gave them a speech on how proud they were, and how proud they should feel too.

\- _You guys were known as the clipped crows. A former powerhouse. No one used to beat an eye talking about you. And here you are now. There is no volleyball highschool team on the country who doesn't know your name. You are more like a phoenix than a crow right now. And I couldn't be more proud of how much you grew. You are an amazing team Karasuno._

Tears were already falling, even Kageyama had a tough time trying to hold them back. And then came Daichi's speech.

- _Guys, I'm sure I talk for all the third years here when I say, thank you. Thank you for making our dream come true. Thank you for for making Nationals possible. Thank you for the time spent together. You made possible this Karasuno reborn. And even if we lost now, I'm really happy. We came much further that we actually ever hoped to. We dreamt of the dumpster battle, and we did it, we dreamt of Nationals, and here we are. We dreamt of making Karasuno the team it used to be, and we did it. And we are gonna go back to Miyagi in a couple of days with our heads high and we are gonna keep playing until the last day of school. Because that's who we are. The team full of monsters and volleyball freaks who made the impossible, possible. I love you guys so much and this has been the best year of mt life. Thank you for sticking around._

Now tears were really falling. Even Kageyama sobbed, but it wasn't just of sadness, it was all emotions together. It scared him that this was their last official match as a team. But Daichi was right, and they would keep playing until the last day. And they would have to say goodbye because, that's how it is, but this years Karasuno would always have a place in his heart, thats's for sure.

He felt writing on his arm, and he knew they were giving him space, that's why they didn't call. But he didn't need it, not this time.

Congratulations love, we couldn't be more proud

**You did amazing and you will only continue to grow, I'm sure of that**

_Hi, sorry we were on speechs time. Can I call you for a little while?_

Of course, what kind of question is that?

And so they called him even before he could. He knew his voice was roughed for crying, but they didn't say anything about it. Listening to them helped him a lot, even though he knew that it he started thinking of the so closed future, he would probably start to panic, so he let that wait until he was home. Now he would just enjoy their voices and let the proud feeling warm his chest.

Karasuno took a last tournament group foto and it went to instagram with Daichi's words: ' _we are the team of monsters and volleyball freaks that made the impossible, possible. Thank you so much for the dreams come true. Spring Interhigh 2013. Quarters Final_ '

 **TooRulz** : you are amazing, congratulations

 **HaIw94** : you came so far. Congratulations, you are really monsters.

 **NekOya** : thank you Karasuno for your time, friendship and hard work. Hope to see you here again. Keep growing you volleyball freaks.

 **Akaashi** : you really grew, it's terrifying. Congratulations. Hope to see you next year.

 **Bokuto** : where is the team who kept doing penalties during camp? It surely paid off.

 **SleepyChan** : it's nice to see you found a team that's perfect for you Kageyama. Keep growing or we'll surpass you next year.

 **Makkkki** : hah, look at Kunimi being so smooth. It's amazing how you grew Karasuno.

 **Mattsun** : yesterday was 'Karasuno who?’ now is 'mannnn, we have to play Karasuno on first round' haha. You really are amazing.

 **MadDog** : you did well. It will be really interesting playing you next year.

 **GuessMonster** : you really are monsters

 **GoshikiAce** : Semi and Shirabu were almost crying that you lost. And I actually cried. You are amazing. Hope to beat you next year.

The cheerful mood was back and they all ate while reading the comments on instagram. They were more relax now. Tomorrow they would go do some city tour until the games began.

They took lots of pictures during the tour, sent to the ' _bros_ ', instagram and Kageyama sent them to Kunimi and his soulmates. Hinata and him almost got lost again, to no one's surprise, but Ennoshita found them before they could wander more. Ennoshita would be s great captain, no doubts.

They met the Nekoma team on the gym to watch the games. They were incredible. Kamomedai lost and Fukurodani won. So, they would have to come back tomorrow to see the final between Fukurodani and Ichibayashi.

The three teams spent the rest of the afternoon together and then Nekoma and Karasuno went to have dinner together too, a treat of both couch Ukai and Nekomata.

The next morning they got everything ready to go home that afternoon. After the final, that would be played in the morning, they would have the closure of the tournament. And after that, they organization would treat all of the teams to a big barbecue. So they left their stuff ready on the hotel and left to the gym.

The final was intense and long, they ended up playing the five sets. Unfortunately, Fukurodani lost, but both Nekoma and Karasuno were cheering for them just the same.

The barbecue reminded Karasuno of the one they has at camp, but with lot of more people. The three friendly teams were all mixed up talking and bonding, but then Kageyama notice that Hoshiumi was talking to Hinata and trying to murder Lev, Komori was talking to Yaku and Noya, and Kageyama saw Sakusa on a corner looking afraid. He grabbed a plate with some food and went to offer it to Sakusa.

\- _No one has touched it, its clean_ – he reassured the older boy – _you should eat if you planed on still being number one._ – Sakusa scoffed to him but took the plate

\- _Thanks, nice games btw_. – he said

\- _Thank you, you too_

They talked a bit about the games until Komori returned. He congratulated Kageyama and then excuse themselves to go with their team who were worried about Sakusa. Kageyama just laughed and went to back to the teams.

He was talking with Akaashi and Yaku when he felt an arm on his shoulders. He turned to see Miya Atsumu looking at him with a smirk.

\- _Hi there Tobio-kun. Congratulations on the games._ – he was too close for Kageyama's comfort and both Akaashi and Yaku noticed.

\- _Miya-san, good game you played._ – Akaashi interfered trying to get the attention off of Kageyama. Miya just nodded.

\- _You too, 2nd place on final, not bad, although…don't you get bored of playing always the same? I mean, you are too easy man_ – Yaku was getting annoyed and Kageyama could see Akaashi trying not to take the bait. Miya turned back to Kageyama – _so, no soulmates here to see you? You know, my offer still stands. If you ever feel lonely…_ \- Kageyama interrupted him rolling his eye.

\- _They couldn't come, they are finishing senior year and couldn't miss school_ – Kageyama answered firm. Miya gave him a crooked smile

- _Ohhh, so senpais, huh? School's more important than their soulmate's tournament?_ – Kageyama was about to retort when Akaashi snorted and Yaku talked.

\- _Have you not read anything about Oikawa Tooru? That guy lives, breaths and eats volleyball. –_ Miya looked at the libero - _I'm pretty sure that if he isn't here is because he clearly couldn't be._

\- _So…Oikawa Tooru?_ – he asked Kageyama, who only arched a brow as if daring him to say anything.

\- _Yeah, and Iwaizumi Hajime, Seijo's former ace, so I'd suggest you to stop it Miya-san_ – added Akaashi. Suddenly Atsumu was being pulled by his brother who only looked annoyed.

- _Learn when to back off, dumbass, unless you want me to definitely be the pretty twin, once your face is broken by two angry senior soulmates_ \- and so Atsumu was being dragged away by Osamu. Kageyama laughed, feeling more comfortable now.

\- _Thanks_ – he said to both the setter and libero. They just shrugged. a

\- _He pisses me off_ – Yaku said

\- _Yeah, I don't like him either_ – was all Akaashi said and then continue talking about the games.

After the barbecue they all said goodbye to one another, promising to keep in touch and to continue training together next year. The third years talked about the possibility of meeting again, since most of them would be studing in Tokyo.

He texted Oikawa and Iwaizumi once he was on the ride back home.

They arrived at school at night, and Kageyama saw Oikawa waiting for him at the school gate.

\- _Congratulations Karasuno_ – he smiled and bowed to the coach and sensei.

\- _Thank you Oikawa-san_ – was Daichi's response with a smile

\- _And thank you for your tips against the Miya Twins_ – added Suga, winking. Oikawa blushed. They had caught him being nice.

\- _You're welcome, I hope they helped you_ – he muttered.

\- _They did_ \- was all Daichi said. And then they were all saying goodbye. Hinata offered to walk Yachi home, but she said her mother would be picking her up because of how late it was. So Hinata kissed her goodbye and went to walk home with Kageyama and Oikawa.

Oikawa had taken Kageyama's hand and greeted him with a simple peck on th lips. They started walking together.

\- _Congratulations to both of you, you were pretty amazing there._ – Kageyama blushed and Hinata beamed. - _Stop blushing Tobio-chan, it's the truth_ – he squeezed his hand

\- _You watched the games?_ – Hinata asked and both setters snorted.

\- _Are you kidding? Of course I watched them. We skipped practice and everything. We third years don't have a problem, but I'm pretty sure MadDog-chan and Sleepy-chan would have to make it up to coach for it_ – he laughed

\- _I heard from a classmate that at school they screened the games after classes on the gym for everyone who wanted to see it_. – Hinata said excited

\- _I'm not surprised. You are the proud of the school now. Next year you'll have people wanting to get into Karasuno just because of the volleyball team_. – Oikawa said as a matter of fact. – _You rally made history this year_. – he whispered in awe.

They walked quietly for a while until Kageyama thought of something.

\- _Where is Iwaizumi btw?_ – he asked looking to Oikawa who snorted. h

\- _You just realized now that he's not here? Haha my my Tobio-chan poor Iwa-chan won't be happy about it -_ Kageyama rolled his eyes and smacked his arm while Hinata laughed – _ittai Tobio-chan! He's home, making dinner. We assumed you must be hungry_

\- _Oh, yeah, actually I am_ \- he felt nice hearing Oikawa referred to his place as 'home' and at the thought of Iwaizumi waiting for them with dinner.

\- _Aww you are so lucky, I hope my mom's waiting me with dinner too. i'm starving!_ \- Kageyama laughed – _Oh, btw, bakageyama, my mom wants you to come home for dinner one of this days, so text me when your free. Besides Natsu can't stop asking when you'll be back to play with her_ – Kageyama blushed again and Oikawa looked questionably at Hinata - _she's my little sister. Ever since she met Kageyama and she realized that he's tall and strong enough to make her fly and piggyback her she can't stop asking about him_. – Oikawa laughed and Kageyama blushed again.

\- _Takeru hasn't stop asking about you either Tobio-chan, I think he might even change from spiker to setter just because of you. Which offends me and Iwa-chan a bit muc_ h – but it was clear he wasn't offended by the playful pout he made – _you definitely took Iwa-chan's place on 'favorite uncle/idiol_ '.

\- _I actually got him a present from Tokyo. It's one of the shirts that were selling there. It says 'spikes for life' so he better keep being a spiker_ – Kageyama said with a little smile.

\- _Woooo that's so cool! I want one!_ – Hinata yelled

 _\- Yeah, you are definitely his favorite from now on_.

Hinata waved them goodbye once they reached their usual meeting point, and took his path to go home. Oikawa and Kageyama walked a little bit more, until Oikawa grabbed him by the waist and pushed him slowly against a lonely alley's wall.

\- _I wasn't gonna do this in front of Chibi-chan, but I've been dying to do it_ – he whispered, his breath so close to Kageyama's lips. He then closed the distance and kissed him hard. He moved his lips smoothly against the younger's one, and felt Kageyama's arm circle him. One hand went to his neck and the other to his back. His own hands stayed on the young setter's waist to trapped him firm against the wall, while he pressed his body even closer. - _Fuck, I missed you so much_ – Kageyama moaned at his words and Oikawa took the opportunity to slid his tongue inside his mouth, Kageyama's own soon battling for control. Tobio's hand went to his hair and the one on his back fisted his shirt while the kiss got hotter and hotter. The brunette moved his lips to the ravens neck trailing wet kisses and little bites. He soon found Kageyama's sweet spot and sucked on a hickey there. Without realizing his hands has gone to the other's butt and he was pushing him forward to meet his hips. Kageyama let out a hot whine and Oikawa froze his movements. That sound was only for him a Hajime to hear, no one else, and they were in public. Shit. - _Shit, shit shi_ t – he panted – _we are in public,_ _and Hajime is waiting at home_ – he looked at the other boy who was panting through wet lips, had red cheeks and looked at him with lidded eyes. – _shit, you look hot_ – Oikawa groaned and looked at the sky, trying to breath normally again and for his erection to go away.

They calmed down and continued their walk home. They were welcome by the tasty smell of curry pork. 

\- _Smells amazing_ – Kageyama said quietly to get the other's attention. Iwaizumi turned away from the stove and smiled at him. He put the food out of the fire and went to hug Kageyama, who hugged him back with a strong grip.

\- _Hey_ – Iwaizumi whispered on his ear - _it's so nice to have you back_ – he turned his face to pull him in a lovely kiss. Kageyama responded just as eager and deepened it. He had missed them so much. Oikawa coughed loudly ad Iwaizumi growled. Kageyama stepped away with a smile.

\- _Hi. It's nice being back. I missed you so much. Both of you_ – he pecked Iwaizumi again, while the stronger boy tightened his arms around his waist.

\- _We missed you too Tobio-chan, but before this goes any further, we should eat first. I'm starving and so are you according to what you said on our way here_. – Kageyama pouted and Iwaizumi quickly kissed it away.

\- _Yeah, I'm hungry_ – he whispered and both soulmates laughed.

Iwaizumi let him go in order to go to the kitchen.

\- _The food is ready, Shittykawa go set the table while I heat the rise. You took long enough to arrive, so its probably cold already_ –and he gave Oikawa a look that said ' ~~i know what you were doing'~~ , so the brunette didn't say anything and went to set the table while Kageyama left his things on the bedroom.

They sat down to eat while talking happily. Kageyama told them everything from the tournament, even how Akaashi made sure that Miya knew who his soulmates were. He was sure that now Akaashi has leveled up on their list of 'people close to Kageyama we don't really like' after that. They told him what had been going on with them during the week. And how they all met everyday to see them play. Kageyama promised to go soon to visit both their families, and to meet the other guys too, to thank them for the support.

After finishing dinner Oikawa offered to clean the dishes so Iwaizumi and Kageyama could spend some time together. The sixteen years old and the ace went to the room and told Oikawa to join them when he finished.

Once in the room Iwaizumi didn't take more than three seconds to have Kageyama pinned on the bed, under him and kissing him hungrily. Kageyama kissed back with the same passion and put one of his hands on the others hair, while the other went to the spikers toned bicep. Iwaizumi shifted their position, so he was siting on the bed, with the setter straddling his lap. His hands were roaming along the hard and fine body of his boyfriend, while the other kept messing with his hair. Iwaizumi stop the kiss to breath and then went to attack the other's neck.

\- _Fuck, Hajime_ – Kageyama gasped, and Iwaizumi felt even hotter. He use one of his hands on the others hip to press him even harder to him while biting his neck.

\- _Say my name like that again_ – whispered the third year on his ear, then sucking on the lobe.

\- _Hajime…Hajime_ – Kageyama moaned, and started to move his hips to try to find some friction on the buffered boy. Said boy spent no time on taking both their pants and shirt off and arrange them on their sitting position once more. Now with only their underwear the friction was amazing. Kageyama let all kinds of moans and whines out of his mouth, while the older boy touched him, kissed him and grind into him.

Oikawa was having a hard time washing the dishes. He could feel everything through the bond and with Kageyama moaning liked that he was already hard. The younger boy was really vocal in bed, and both his boyfriends loved it.

\- _It's getting quite difficult to wash the dishes like this, you know_ – he yelled at them.

\- _And you think it was easy to cook while feeling you two getting hot with each other?_ – came Iwaizumi's answer, although his voice was rough and husky. Oikawa blushed.

\- _You felt that?!_ – Oikawa knew it was a stupid question.

\- _Of course I did, dumbass._ – his retort was cut by another moan and Hajime's ' _fuck_ ' after that.

\- _But you didn't have to feel it and hear our precious Tobio moaning like that at the same time. I swear is killing me_. – he palmed himself to try to relieve some discomfort.

\- _Then hurry up and come join us or I'll have him all for myself_ – grunted the ace, and Oikawa started to wash even quicker.

The next morning, while having breakfast Kageyama noticed something different on his wall. Beside the two photos of his grandpa and his team at the Qualifiers Final were two new frames. One was bigger and had a collage of pictures of his birthday and the other wasn't a photo, but had his medal inside. Oikawa noticed him staring at them and smiled.

\- _We thought the wall was still too plain. You like it?_ – he asked

\- _Yeah, looks amazing_ – he smiled at them both – _thank you_


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the year is near

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there,
> 
> Thank you for the comments and Kudos. They make me really happy.
> 
> Here's another chapter. I hope you like it💞

# Chapter 23

Life went almost back to normal after they came back home. They got back to school and training, although now people stopped them on the halls to congratulate them. People who Kageyama didn't even know and made him uncomfortable. His soulmates laughed at that, telling him to get used to.

He met Kunimi for coffee once a week, Hinata joining them sometimes. Study sessions at his place were still going on, and everyone who'd like to join was invited. Close to finals they ended up being Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hinata, Kageyama, Kunimi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Mad Dog-chan. The place looked like a classroom.

Kageyama went often to have dinner at the Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's. He had given the gift to Takeru and Oikawa had been right, the little kid wouldn't stop talking about him. He asked him a bunch of questions about the tournament, and setting and serving. According to his parents, he used his new shirt all the time. Kageyama had just smiled at that, he was happy that he had liked it.

He kept going to therapy and it was a good thing. Near the end of the school year he started to get very anxious again. He was moody, and started to close off like he used to. His soulmates noticed that and told him to at least talk it out on therapy, but to not close off of everyone. He opened with his psychiatrist and she told him to communicate more. To let the others know what was bothering him. So one night on the weekend he told them.

 _-I'm nervous of what's going to happen after school ends_ – he blurted suddenly surprising the others. They were watching a movie, but Kageyama couldn't put his mind into it. Iwaizumi paused it and looked at him softly.

\- _what do you mean Tobio?_ – he asked him.

- _I mean…all senpais would be graduating. My team is not gonna be the same after that…and you'll probably move to Tokyo to go to the Uni_. – he whispered, fidgeting with his fingers.

\- _First of all, we still don't know. We haven't received any acceptance letters yet_. – Iwaizumi corrected him

\- _And second, even if that happens, we'll get through it, Tobio-chan. We'll get in touch, just like when you went on your trips. There are cellphones, and bonds, and we won't be that far away. We could always come visit, and you'll probably go too. Right?_ – Oikawa was explaining to him while grabbing his hands and playing with his fingers. Iwaizumi held him close to his chest, while playing with his hair.

\- _but it's gonna be two years. And….and you'll be together, but I…I will be here alone. And what if…_ \- he never got to finish his thoughts because Iwaizumi interrupted him.

\- _No, stop it. I know where this is going._ – he kissed him softly – _we are not going to forget you, or suddenly realize that the two of us is enough. It had never been and it will never will._ – green eyes locked with his- _I promise you, it won't ever be two vs one again. We may be separated, but we will always be the three of us, okay?_ – he whispered and hugged him. Oikawa joined the hug to make it clear that its the three of them

\- _We're gonna miss you every day and we'll be telling everyone there of our perfect soulmate who will be kicking some eagle asses again on court_. – Iwaizumi laughed and Kageyama blushed.

- _And about your team, yes it will change. But this team you had would always be in your memory, and not only in yours, but probably in the whole school. This team made history, you may not play together anymore, but it will always be your team_ – Iwaizumi told him- _besides, I'm sure your senpais will keep in touch with you._

- _And next year new kids will come, wanting to join this amazing team, and will be calling you senpai and asking you to teach them how to serve_ \- Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa's head and Kageyama started laughing – _ittai! But, since you are way more mature than me, you are gonna be a great senpai and teach them._

- _um…yeah, but not the power jump serve, that's my legacy and I'm only giving it away on my last months of the last year of school_ – Kageyama scowled and Oikawa laughed. Iwaizumi just looked at them with a fond smile.

\- _you two are the same._ – after a moments of silence he talked again – _Thank you for telling us what was bothering, love. I hope we helped_ – Kageyama smiled at him and gave him a sweet kiss w

\- _You did. Thank you very much_ -they continue watching the movie while cuddling and this time Kageyama could actually pay attention.

Two weeks later he was practicing his serve when a rush of excitement and happiness drown him. What the hell had happened to his soulmates? He went to find a pen and wrote on his arm.

 _I hope you know you made me miss my serve due to this sudden happiness. What the hell happened?_

Hahaha sorry about that, Shittikawa lost control over his emotions.

**Its amazing news! I'm only gonna say that I received an acceptance letter. Details to follow when we meet. Go keep practicing Tobio-chan**

Well, that explained a lot. He was happy for Tooru, and couldn't wait to learn more about it. But right now he had serving to practice.

That afternoon Oikawa invited him to his place, so they went to pick him up on Iwaizumi's car to school.

- _Chibi-chan, want a ride?_ – he asked to Hinata – _at least to the meeting point?_

\- _no, thank you great king_ – Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the nick name. – _i've got my bike. See you around. By Kageyama!_ – he waved to the raven setter. The three remaining teenagers got in the car and started the trip.

\- _Okay, now talk, your emotions have been making me fidgeting the whole practice_ – Iwaizumi laughed.

\- _Oi, so mean Tobio-chan_ – Oikawa complained with grinned – _anyway. So i've been accepted at Tokyo U. to start the my degree on Literature with a sport scholarship!_

\- _That's amazing! So you'd keep playing volleyball then?_ – Kageyama asked

\- _yes!!! I get to study what I want and keep playing!!_ – he was definitely happy. Iwaizumi smiled at them and then cleared his throat, his eyes on the road.

\- _well…I've gotten an acceptance letter too_. – he started and both his soulmates looked at him expectantly - _I'm better controlling my emotions so they were hidden in Tooru's extreme happiness –_ Kageyama laughed. Oikawa just smacked him lightly on the leg.e

\- _well? Tell us!!!_ – Oikawa wasn't a very patient person

\- _okay okay. I got accepted on another university of Tokyo. To start my degree on sport medicine, surprisingly, with a sport scholarship too._

\- _What? Iwa-chan that's amazing!!!_

- _why surprisingly? You are an amazing volleyball player. Why would it be a surprise that you get to keep playing?_ – Kageyama asked. Iwaizumi looked surprised at their younger boyfriend, they had already parked on Oikawa's street.

\- _I mean, I'm not like you two. I'm just a normal player so I wasn't expecting…_ \- Oikawa interrupted him

\- _normal player my ass, Iwa-chan_

\- _he's right Hajime. You were the ace of both teams, you got this disastrous captain in line with everyone on the team, including MadDog-chan_ – Iwaizumi smiled amused and Oikawa protested – _your spikes were amazingly strong and you broke through Date Techs wall like it was nothing. What's so normal about that?_ – Kageyama asked. – _Congratulations btw, I think I didn't say it_ – he blushed a little and Iwaizumi kissed his cheek. The older boy was blushing too, due to the kind words he had just heard.

\- _Thanks Tobio_ \- they entered the house.

\- _Wait, so that means that Iwa-chan and I are now rivals!_ – Oikawa exclaimed and Iwaizumi smirked

\- _yeah, we ar_ e

\- _Good luck Tooru_ – whispered Kageyama and Iwaizumi let out a loud laugh.

The last week of school came before anyone could expect it. The crows were arranging a party for their senpais on their last practice day and Kageyama was helping Ms. Iwaizumi and Ms. Oikawa to plan a surprise party for both boys. Of course Kunimi was helping him too, since Kageyama still wasn't in the best of terms with everyone on the Seijo's team.

Karasuno's last practice was a success. The second years had made a video with different pictures of the team since their senpais were first years until Nationals. The first years had made sure to get food for everyone. Daichi had officially named Ennoshita as the new Team's captain and surprisingly, Tanaka has been named vicecaptain. To end the day, they had played a friendly game. Tears had been shed, and goodbyes had been said. They promised to keep in touch. The ' _bros_ ' group chat would still be alive so they can all continue updating about each others life.

The next day was the graduation ceremony. The Volleyball team had a special mentioned due to their achievements during that year, and so, their senpais graduated. They sent pictures of them to the 'bros' who only responded with their own graduation pictures.

They all went to congratulate their teammates and took one last photo of all of them together. Kageyama excused himself to be able to go to his boyfriends afterparty. He had already apologized to them for not being able to make it to the ceremony, but they didn't know about the party.

Kageyama arrived to Oikawa's place half an hour later and when Tooru's mom opened the door he was welcomed by a loud scream from Takeru himself.

\- _Kageyama-kuuuuuuun!!!!! You made it!!!_ – he threw himself at the setter who, thanks to being used to Hinata, caught him quick without losing balance.

\- _Takeru! Be careful! -_ Oikawa's sister yelled.

\- _Wow, those are reflex…_ \- Kunimi said smiling at Kageyama. Both his boyfriends turned to look at him in surprise.

\- _Tobio?_ – Iwaizumi quickly recovered and gave him a smile

\- _Tobio-chan? I thought you said you couldn't make it_ – Oikawa was still surprised.

\- _He wouldn't miss the party he helped organized, would he?_ \- Iwaizumi's mom answered him with a smirk. Both boys looked at the setter in surprise again.

\- _I said I couldn't make it to the ceremony, I never said anything about after –_ Kageyama simple shrugged but gave them a small smile. With Takeru now on his back he went to kiss their boyfriends

– _Congratulations_

\- _Thanks, love. Glad to have you here_ – Iwaizumi kissed him again

\- _Thanks Tobio-chan, and thank you for coming_ – he then turned to his nephew – _Now, Takeru, get off his back, you're gonna hurt him and then he won't be able to play anymore_ – almost everyone laughed at how quick the kid jumped back to the floor.

\- _Oh, congratulation to you too_ – he told Makki and Mattsun, who were still laughing.

\- _Thank you, Kageyama_

\- _Thanks, and don't worry, we'll keep an eye on these two in Tokyo_. – Mattsun laughed

The rest of the night was full of chatting and games. Kageyama had beaten everyone on Mario Kart, including MadDog-chan

\- _How do you do it? YOU DON'T EVEN PLAY ON REGULAR BASIS! –_ Oikawa was frustrated.

- _His competitive soul is stronger than his lack of experience_ – Iwaizumi just laughed at Kunimi's comment. Yahaba was next to talk.

\- _Oi, Kageyama, would you mind playing in Seijo this year? I mean, you've beaten MadDog-chan here, and we all know he only responds to his superiors, and since Iwaizumi's not with us anymore, we're gonna have trouble_ – everyone started to laugh hard, except for MadDog-chan who looked unhappy to having lost, and Kindaichi who looked disgusted by the idea.

- _If that happens then I would change teams too. I'd rather play with Shiratorizawa's annoying setter than with the King of the court again._ – he stated and everyone stopped laughing. Kageyama flinched but tried to not show how much that still hurt. Iwaizumi had felt his reaction and was now watching Kindaichi with his jaw set. Oikawa had felt it it too and looked about to retort to the first year, but Kunimi got it first. 

\- _Oh grow Turnip head. That was a million years ago. Besides, you weren't a great friend at that time either and Kageyama here hadn't recriminate you anything_ – Kindaichi looked about to respond but Iwaizumi beat him.head

\- _Okay stop it, no more talking about Kitagawa Daiichi. It's our party and I'm not in the mood to have to break up a fight, got it?_ – he said in a stern voice. The other thrid years changed the topic and Kindaichi's comment had been forgotten.

Kageyama though, hadn't forgotten it and felt uncomfortable. He didn't speak the rest if the night. He got lost in his head again, something that hadn't happen for a while now. He kept thinking that, no matter what he did, everyone would always remember him as the tyrant king. No matter how much he changed. He felt his soulmates eyes on him, so he gave them a small smile to try to reassure them. They looked unsure though.

Kageyama texted Hinata, asking him to call him and pretend he needed something. Thankfully, his friend didn't ask anything, just called him. He got up of the couch and excuse himself to take the call.

\- _Hinata? Yeah…yeah. Oh, okay. Yeah, I'll be there_ – he hanged up the phone and looked to his boyfriends. – _Sorry I'll have to go for a while, I need to go back to school. I'll text you when I'm done._

\- _School? Now? Doesn't he know you are here?_ – Oikawa eyed him. Kageyama was thankful of his ability to lie. He had been doing it since he was a kid and had to come for a reason why he was bruised.

\- _Yeah, he forgot his bag apparently at the gym and since I live closer than him he asked me if I could get it and bring it to him another day_. – he simply explained

\- _Can't he go look for it another day?_ – Kunimi asked him

\- _Yeah, but he had there a gift for Yachi and he is afraid to lose that. Not the bag, he couldn't care less for the books_ – he laughed to make the whole situation believable. He knew that almost everyone bought the story. Except Iwaizumi, who was still looking at him.

\- _Okay, let me drive you_ – he offered and Kageyama stoped him quick

\- _What? No, you should stay, it's your party_

\- _Yeah, but we could be done much faster if I drive you_.

\- _I know, but I don't want you to miss your party, you'll be gone soon, enjoy the time with your friends_. – he was begging Iwaizumi with his eyes ' ~~please let me go'~~. It seems that the former ace understood the message.

\- _Okay, fine_ – he sighed – _be careful, and text us when you're done_. – he went to open the door.

\- _Yeah, will do, see you later_ – he waved the others – _have fun_. – and then he left. 

He had only walked one block when the panic attack started. He cursed. He was supposed to be better. He was supposed to be over this already. He needed to calm down or his soulmates would notice. He focused on his breathing until he calmed down.

He finally made it home. His body was tired because of the attack and his stomach felt bad. He barely got into the bathroom before he was throwing up. Shit, not again. He had thought he was better, but clearly he wasn't. A stupid comment like the one Kindaichi said was enough to trigger another panic attack.

He went to bed and blacked out before he even noticed.

He woke up in the middle of the night, an irking on his arm. He looked at it and saw writing.

You never texted me Tobio

**You are not picking your phone either**

Let us know you are safe, please

Tobio

**I'm gonna start calling you until your phone dies if you don't answer Tobio-chan**

Kageyama quickly grabbed a pen from the desk. He didn't want them to worry

 _I'm home. I'm fine. Sorry I….fell asleep without noticing. I'm sorry_

**You ok?**

_Yeah yeah, just tired_

Don't lie to us Tobio, we share a bond

**It felt wrong, you sure u ok?**

_Yeah, just…panic attack. But I'm fine now, just tired_

Okay, sleep now, we'll talk tomorrow

**Don't mind him, he gets harsh when he's worried. Sleep well Tobio-chan**

Yeah, Kageyama knew how Iwaizumi was when he got worried. He was always tactful and sweet, but when he got worried he was harsh without meaning to.

The next morning they were already there when he woke up. They knew that after a panic attack he usually slept until late, so Iwaizumi was already cooking lunch when he heard Kageyama approach.

\- _I'm sorry for making you worry last night_. – he whispered, and Oikawa hugged him tight while kissing his cheek and lips.

\- _Don't worry, it's alright. We're just happy you are safe_ – Oikawa whispered and stepped away when he felt Iwaizumi coming closer. The spiker grabbed Tobio by the waist and pulled him close to him, resting his forehead on the setter's and bumping his noses affectionately

\- _I'm sorry for being harsh. I was worried after you left_. – he whispered.

\- _I'm sorry for ruining your night, I didn't mean to, I just…couldn't stay any longer._ – his voice broke and he could feel the tears on his eyes.

\- _You didn't do anything wrong and you shouldn't have to stay if you are not comfortable._ – the green eyes boy had pulled him in a hug.

- _If there is anyone to blame is Kindaichi for being an idiot and saying things that were uncalled for_.- Oikawa added.

- _I just…I thought I was better…with the meds and everything…_

\- _Hey, this is completely normal. It doesn't mean you are not getting better._ – Iwaizumi calmed him.

\- _Tobio-chan, years of psychological violence don't fix in a couple of months of therapy. So don't worry. And you didn't ruin anything, okay?_

After calming down he felt much better, knowing that they were still happy with him. They ate lunch together while they were talking about their plans for Tokyo. They would be moving in two weeks. They had already find an apartment for them to share and made Kageyama promised to go visit them before starting the school year.

\- _Oh, btw…you should check your phone_ \- Oikawa told him – _Sleepy-chan and Chibi-chan had been trying to reach you since last night._

He was right. He texted them back apologizing for making them worry and explained the situation. They assure him that it was fine, they just wanted to check how he was.

Kageyama told his psychiatrist about the panic attack on his next session and she told him the exact same thing Oikawa did. He still had a long way to go and it wouldn't be surprising if he still had attacks or even if he relapsed on his bad habits (self harm and not eating). But that he was on a good track of getting better day by day.

Karasuno kept practicing during the holidays. They wanted to test how the team was doing with the changes, to be able to get used to the rookies to come in a short time. It felt weird to not have their senpais, but they have to get over that.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had already moved to Tokyo, and Kageyama was still invited to go have dinner with their families whenever he had free time. His boyfriends sent him pictures of everything, the house, the street, their universities, the cat they saw on the street. And Kageyama saved every one of them after responding with his own. The last one he had sent them was of his wall, now with new pictures framed. A couple of Nationals (of his team and with the other teams), a frame with the two pictures they had taken on Christmas (the ones he posted on instagram), one Iwaizumi's mom had taken of them on their graduation party, and a collage with selfies with his friends and teammates (Akaashi, Kunimi, Hinata, Yachi, Noya, Tsukki, Yamaguchi…). They had told him, that that wall was to remind him of all the happy moments he had, and all the people who cared for him.

He had saved money that month to go to Tokyo for a week. He went to visit them as promised, the week before school started.

They had showed him the city and their universities. Both of them had already gotten part time jobs. Oikawa at a café and Iwaizumi on a bookshop. Kageyama smiled when he saw that on their apartment wall they had hanged up pictures too. Of their Seijo's team, of them as kids (they were both really cute), one of their families and Kageyama that they took on the graduation party, a bunch of selfies of the three of them, and one of Kageyama with the Karasuno's shirt, serving on a game. The one Oikawa had posted on instagram.

\- _See, there is no way we could forget about you_ – Iwaizumi had said, hugging him from behind while they watched the frames - _you'll always be here with us, even when your not._ – he kissed his cheek

\- _You didn't hung any picture of Kitagawa Daiichi_ – he noticed

\- _Yeah, we didn't feel like it. It's not a time any of us feels happy remembering, so, no bad memories on our wall_ – had said Oikawa, and Kageyama smiled.

He had arrived at Miyagi the day before the start. Iwaizumi had left his apartment spare key with his family, in case it was needed. And when he went to his kitchen to make dinner he found out his fridge full of bentos with homemade food. He smiled and texted Ms.Iwaizumi saying thanks, and then posted the picture on his instagram story. The reactions were amazing.

 **SleepyChan** : I'm so fucking jealous

 **LittleGiant2.0** : :0 bring me some!

 **TooRulz** : WHAT? She never cooked so much for me :(

 **HaIw94** : oh my god. I guess I shouldn't worry of you starving haha


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's second year of High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears,
> 
> I've been off because we got a long weekend due to National Holidays last week and that meant...lots of time to cosplay at home because of quarantine. And I took the opportunity to watch all the Free! movies that I still hadn't watch.
> 
> Anyway, we are really close to the end of this fic, but I still have some ideas for future fics 😁
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! 💞

# Chapter 24

The first practice of the year they received a lot of new members. Oikawa had been right, with their results on Nationals now lots of new boys wanted to join Karasuno's team.

According to Kunimi, Seijo got lots of new members too. And so did Nekoma and Fukurodani. It would be an interesting year.

The year started with a month of physical training, in order to get the rookies ready. The new kids were mostly wing spikers and middle blockers. There was a libero too, but no setter. Despite what everyone thought, Kageyama wasn't happy with that. He had no back up, and no one to take his place when he graduated.

\- _Really? No setters?_ – Iwaizumi asked him during one of the night skype calls they did.

\- _Nop, not one_ – Kageyama sighed.

\- _I'm not surprised though._ – Oikawa said and the others looked at him – _if I was a new setter wanting to play, I wouldn't go to a school where I know there is a genius setter. No way I'd be able to play._ – Kageyama sighed again

\- _Yeah, but it is a bit too much pressure to know I have no back up._

\- _Maybe teach someone and make him a setter?_ – was Iwaizumi's suggestion.

\- _Actually, that's not a bad idea Iwa-chan. Tobio-chan is there any of the MB or spikers that could manipulate the ball easily?_ – Kageyama looked deep in thought. d

\- _Yes, actually there is. There is an MB that's not too tall, and against everyone else he won't be playing much, that's for sure. And he seem to be comfortable with the ball. I could try him as a setter._

And so he did.

The kid, Hirato, tried as a setter for one of the practices, and it went really good. Kageyama talked to Ennoshita and Tanaka, and they accepted the suggestion of turning him into a setter, if he wanted too.

Ennoshita and Yahaba arranged their first practice match together. And all the senpais appeared to watch them play.at

\- _Wait, so…are we in Tokyo now or what?_ – joked Kunimi when he saw all Seijo's and Karasuno's senpais arrive.

\- _Did you all come here together?_ – asked Tanaka.

\- _yeah, we wanted to see how you were growing_ – Suga said.

\- _And we wanted to see how you were handling the rookies_ – added Daichi

\- _We just wanted to see the faces of Seijo's rookies when the freak duo attacked for the first time_ – smirked Mattsun

\- _I wanted to see Karasuno's new strategys_ – smirked Oikawa.

\- _Oiiiii, if you use what I tell you to help Seijo's strategy I'll stop talking to you Shittykawa_ – grumbled Kageyama and everyone except the rookies and Kindaichi started laughing. Oikawa pouted at the nickname.

\- _Don't worry Tobio, I won't let him. We are not that competitive_. – Iwaizumi winked at him and then all senpais went to their spots to cheer.

The game was quite interesting. The rookies were adapting well enough. Karasuno won. Seijo's rookies looked traumatized and tired.

\- _Oi Yahaba, did you not warn them of how strong Karasuno was?_ – asked Iwaizumi looking at the rookies. Yahaba shrugged

\- _They weren't this strong last time we played!_ – yelled MadDog and Kageyama grinned.

- _Stop grinning Kageyama-kun, my whole body hurts and it's the start of the year yet._ – Kunimi faked glared at him

Yeah, Karasuno was getting stronger, there was no doubt about it. After stretching Ennoshita and Yahaba gathered all up to inform both teams that they had organized a training camp during golden week with Date Tech and Shiratorizawa. The four powerhouses would be training together. That would be really interesting.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stayed for the weekend on Miyagi and went back to Tokyo on Sunday afternoon. They spent every minute they could with their families and their boyfriend.

The training camp had been really tough, but they had learn a lot of things. And it had been a great way to bond with the other teams, and with the new members of their teams.

Kageyama was doing extra training with Hirato, to make him a great setter. He didn't push him too much, but the kid was hungry to learn. That was something that got Kageyama really motivated.

Kageyama organized his schedule to have at least extra training every day with all the starter players individually each day. With Hinata and Tanaka he was working the quicks. With Tsukki they were working on using his high to avoid blockers with delayed attacks. He was still learning to synch with Ennoshita and Kinoshita. And he was practicing with Noya their synchro attack for Kageyama to spike.

At the same time, Noya was doing extra practice with the future libero, and all the third years were already passing their knowledge to their new kouhais. Yamaguchi was training with Tsukki and Hinata, to get better as a middle blocker, but he was still perfecting his pinch serve.

They got to the final of that years Interhigh. They played against the new Iron Wall of Date Tech. It had been a rough game, and yet, Tanaka broke the wall. Krasuno won the first tournament of the year and had earned a spot on the Interhigh Qualifiars already. All their senpais had been there to cheer them up.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa hadn't miss one important game of Kageyama never again. Not after the final against Shiratorizawa. And they traveled for every important date, like Iwaizumi's and Oikawa's birthday. And Kageyama would travel for their games everytime he could.

###### 

Finals were close and so was the Tokyo training camp, so their studying session had been the priority. Tsukki, Yamaguchi, Hinata, Yachi and Kageyama would meet at Kageyama's every day after school or practice to study.

That year they went all together to Tokyo. No failing exams. Akaashi, Brocoli 2 and Taketora had received them as if they knew each other since forever. And Kageyama thought, that maybe it was like that after all.

Akaashi and Kageyama still spent their free time training together, talking and analyzing strategys. But since Akaashi was Fukurodani's captain, he needed to take care of the rookies on his team too. One day, while they were talking during lunch Akaashi asked him for help.

\- _I know this is quite personal but…what would you recommend a captain to do if they start noticing one of the rookies acting weird?_ – Kageyama chuckled remembering that time he asked Oikawa fot help without actually saying what he wanted.

\- _You'll need to be specific Akaashi, I can't work with hypothetical situations_ – he smiled at him and Akaashi nodded.

\- _I think one of the rookies might be falling into an eating disorder, and I don't know how to help him._

And so Kageyama offered to talk to the kid. After confirming that, yes, the kid had trouble he gave Akaashi some tips of what his senpais had done with him and how it helped. And offered his help again if it was ever needed.

This year Karasuno didn't lose so much, but they decided to do penalties nevertheless. It had helped a lot last year, so why not trying again? Kageyama was surprised on how tough the rookies had become.

On the last day of a really hard working training camp, they got a surprised planned by the coaches. And this time it wasn't only barbecue.

Their former senpais came for a game on the last day.

Kageyama and Hinata had woken up early and went to the gym for some extra practice. They hadn't been playing more than 20 minutes when a voice startled them.

\- _Why am I not surprised that you two are already playing?_ – Iwaizumi entered the gym with a smile. They hadn't seen each other since the former ace's birthday so Kageyama couldn't stop himself for running and hugging his boyfriend. Iwaizumi laughed and hugged him back giving him a sweet kiss.

\- _What are you doing here?_ – he asked, still surprised.

\- _Well, we've been invited by the coaches to play a game. Although it was supposed to be a surprise Tobio-chan_ – Oikawa appeared behind him and hugged him too while kissing him.

\- _Play a game?_ – Hinata questioned?

\- _Yeah, former players would come to play against you. And we should be meeting here. So go, have breakfast and don't spoil the surprise to the others_ – Iwaizumi winked at his boyfriend and pushed them away from the gym.

When the coaches told them to go to the gym they found Kuroo, Yaku, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Mattsun, Makki, Daichi, Suga and Asahi already warming up. Everyone gasped.

\- _Let's do this interesting_. – said Nekomata – _every school would have to play a full game against the former students team_.

\- _What? Nononono I'm no way receiving Oikawa's serve again!_ – complain Tanaka, and Oikawa smirked.

\- _Lets't do it!!!!_ – yelled Noya, Lev and Hinata, always ready for a challenge. Kenma on the other side just groaned.

The graduated starting team had been Kuroo, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Mattsun and Daichi with Yaku as libero. The first four kept playing in the university, so they were really fresh to play.

Fukurodani and Nekoma lost. Shinzen and Krasuno won. It had been really difficult, they were all really strong and Oikawa could serve to anyone without even know them, and make ir perfect just the same. Of course, they had played 3 sets and it ended on 38-36. Rough.

Then there was barbecue for everyone and bonding time. Kageyama had learnt that Kuroo and Oikawa played on the same team at the uni, and he wished good luck to the poor unfortunate teammates.

That years Spring Interhigh Qualifiars final had been once more Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa. And again, Karasuno won. They were going to Nationals once more.

Kageyama's wall at home got more and more pictures. Now of the new team, new games, and of the two camps, the one on Miyagi and the one on Tokyo.

Kageyama had been invited once again to the all-japan youth national training camp. And took the opportunity to stay there the weekend too, so he could spend his birthday with his soulmates in Tokyo.

They had met him on the train station when he arrived, and had walked him to the National Gymstadium where the camp was taking place. He felt Oikawa's grip on him tighten and when he looked up he understood the reason. Miya Atsumu was leaning on the entrance door.

\- _Hi Tobio-kun! It's so nice to see you again_ – he smirked and looked him up and down, checking him out. He could feel the annoyance on the bond, and heard Iwaizumi growl.

\- _Hi Miya-san, I should've known you would be invited again_ – he kept his tone formal, after all the guy was still his senpai. He turned to his soulmates to say goodbye.

\- _We'll meet you here in a couple of days, okay?_ – Iwaizumi asked and Kageyama nodded. – _I love you_ – he whispered and kissed him long enough to make his point to Miya clear. Kageyama almost laughed.

\- _Have fun Tobio-chan, and keep in touch, okay?_ – Oikawa grabbed him by the waist and kissed him deeply, leaving him breathless. – _Take care, I love you_ – Kageyama stepped away and gave them a smile.

- _I love you both. I'll see you in a couple of days._ – he went to go through the door when he felt Miya putting his arm around his shoulder.

\- _Don't worry, I'll take care of him so he doesn't feel lonely_ – Miya turned his head to them and smirked, while tightening his grip on his shoulders. Kageyama tried to shrug it off. He felt the displeasure and jealousy on the bond. Miya was a pain in the ass.

The camp had been rough but really interesting. Kageyama felt like he grew in just one week of training. He was excited for it to end though, he wanted to spend the weekend with his boyfriends, and wanted to ditch Miya as soon as possible.

When the camp was over they were already there waiting for him. He greeted them both but before they could leave, Miya stepped out of the gym too, and went to Kageyama. He put a hand on his back and leaned close

\- _It was nice seeing you Tobio-kun_. – he said in a low voice – _I'll see you soon. Be ready_ – he winked and then smiled to Oikawa and Iwaizumi too sweet. – _Nice seeing you guys. Take care of this precious boy._ – and he went his way after ruffling his hair.

\- _He's just a pain in the ass, don't waste your time and energy on those sour faces_ – he whispered to his boyfriends who looked like they wanted to kill Miya right there an then.

Once on their apartment Kageyama had barely time to let go of his bag before Oikawa grabbed him by the waist and kissed him. He could feel the annoyance and jealousy still on the bond and it seemed to made Oikawa kiss him even hotter. Soon enough there were a pair of lips on his neck too, and two hands started to roam his chest from behind. Kageyama felt on fire, he had missed their touch so much. They had phone and video sex on their time apart, but it's not the same. Oikawa only stepped away from his lips to take his shirt off, but when he returned Iwaizumi had already stole his place and was devouring Kageyama's mouth while the younger boy moaned. Oikawa then proceed to kissed every inch of skin he could find until his mouth was on the hem of his shorts.

They had made sure to remind Kageyama who his soulmates were, and the young setter didn't mind one bit.

They took him to a really nice restaurant for his birthday. And then spent the whole night watching movies. It was the perfect weekend.

Back on Miyagi Karasuno kept playing friendly matches with every school in the prefecture in order to get better for Nationals.

With the pressure of Nationals, of their senpais graduating soon, and a stupid comment that Miya had said while on the training camp, Kageyama relapsed on his eating disorder behaviours. And not having his boyfriends there to control him, he lost lots of pounds in no time.

Due to the difficulty of noticing those thing on a video chat, the first time Oikawa and Iwaizumi suspected something, was one night that Kageyama passed out on his place and they felt something wrong on their bond.

They only confirm their suspicions when they saw him in Tokyo for the Nationals. He was too skinny to be able to put with long games as hard as the ones they would play.

Karasuno got to the third round, where they played Inarizaki once again. Kageyama had to be subdued on the middle of the second set because of a really bad lightheaded. He watched Hirato play and felt relieved to know that he would be a great setter one day.

Karasuno lost this time, and Kageyama and Hinata had to hear the Miya Twins taunting them. Oikawa and Iwaizumi talked to Ukai about what they suspected in order to warn them. They talked to Kageyama too, who was down, not just because they lost, but because he couldn't play until the end.

He had come clean with his boyfriends about his relapse, and promised to never again let it go that far. He would never be subbdue again due to that kind of things. And he kept his words. Even in the worst moments, he would still think that his body was responsible to let him play, so he had to take care of him.

The school year ended, and once again their senpais graduated. Ennoshita had named Yamaguchi as the new captain, and no one was really surprised. They had all been expecting that and were very happy. What Tobio hadn't been expected was to be named vice captain., But it seemd he was the only one surprised by that decision.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Here's the last chapter. Thank you very much for joining me on this emotional rollercoaster.
> 
> I'll continue with the other fic of this series and will probably start a new one very soon.
> 
> I hope you liked this. Please leave kudos and comments 💞

# Chapter 25: Finale

After finals, Oikawa and Iwaizumi took a little vacation to go back to Miyagi and spend every minute with their young soulmate.

Kageyama had gotten his normal weight back, and was on full focus on his vice-captain role. His boyfriends, and Akaashi, who was now living with Bokuto and had entered on a university in Tokyo, helped him a lot with those duties.

The rookies this year were really good at playing, but were quite problematic. He was sure it was some way of Karma. Their former senpais has laughed out loud when they told them about this. After the first month of physical training both Yamaguchi and Kageyama had a talk with the new team.

\- _Kageyama and I had been planning this years calendar, and we wanted your opinion on this matter._ – Yamaguchi started

\- _we have two options on how to take this year. One is to take it easy, keep doing what we've been doing and see where that take's us. The second one is to go for the kill. Do you want to win Nationals?_ – everyone cheered at the second option. 

\- _Now, in order to be ready to do that, we've come with a really hard and tough training regimen. So, now that you know that it's gonna be a hard year, are you still interested to go for the kill?_

That's how the year began.

They had organized team group study sessions in charge of Tsukki. No one could get past it, it was part of the new plan. No one would fail classes and risk to not be able to travel.

Kageyama had asked Iwaizumi for help ok the 'nutrition' part of the plan. The former ace had made formulars for everyone to fill about their weight, routine, and likes and dislikes so he could work with personalized special meal plans for everyone on the team. The former ace had asked for help to his senpai at the uni, who was specializing on 'sport nutrition'.

Takeda sensei had gotten a psychologist who worked with athletes to give them a talk about how to control the nerves of a game and prevent injuries caused by the mental inestability (like Oikawa's knee).

The team had been renewed from the roots. They had played against Shiratorizawa, Seijo and Date Tech so many times on the first half of the year that they already knew each others game play by heart. The Miyagi training camp had been twice as hard this time.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi went to see their final game of the first Interhigh of the year. This time it has been against Seijo. Kunimi had been named captain, and Kageyama couldn't be more proud and happy of that.

It had been a really good game. Karasuno had won. All former senpais were watching how much their last group of babys had grown.

Oikawa had watched both teams with a warm sensation on his heart. Besides him, Iwaizumi couldn't help smiling. Suga and Daichi were just the same. They all had grown up so much.

Karasuno's road to Nationals kept getting harder and harder. They had gone to the Tokyo camp again, and Seijho had been invited too. And again, their former senpais came to play against him. This time they had pared in two teams, and Karasuno had won to them both.

\- _You've become an incredible team, Kageyama-kun_ – said Akaashi while they were resting after match – _and a great vice captain, or that's what I heard_ – he smiled

\- _Thanks Akaashi. The team has been working really hard. This year it will be 'go hard or go home_ ' – Kageyama answered keeping an eye on the rookies.

Both Hinata and him had apologized to all his former senpais for the trouble caused when they were rookies. Now the understood the pain. The laughter on the gym had been going on for 10 minutes, while their senpais told the rookies the stories about their current senpais adventures

\- _You can't laughed_ \- had interrupted Iwaizumi looking at his ex-kouhais and Oikawa- _you were all impossible too. Even you Trashykawa, and you weren't my kouhai._ – more laughter followed.

\- _Tell me about it_ – whispered Yaku

The Spring Interhigh Qualifiers came and went in a blink of an eye, and Kageyama realized they had won their last game at Miyagi. If they ever come back, it wouldn't be to play anymore.

Kageyama was invited once again to the National Youth Camp. This time he wouldn't know almost anyone there.

At the end of the camp, one of the coaches called him to talk.

\- _Have you already thought what you're going to do after school, Kageyama?_ – he shook his head no. o

\- _No, I have sent some university applications here in Tokyo, but nothing yet_. – he was curious to where this was going.

\- _You know, in a year and a half, 2016, are the Olympics in Brasil, right?_

\- _Umm, yeah, so I've heard._

\- _Good, we will be recruiting new members this year, keep that in mind. We'll probably contact you again_ – the coach patted him on the shoulder and winked, before letting him go.

He met with his boyfriends, just like last year. They talked about the future and he told them what the coach had said.

\- _I wouldn't be surprised they call you Tobio, you've been training with them. They already know you_.- Iwaizumi said with a big smile.

\- _Yeah, they'd be idiot to pass the opportunity Tobio-chan_ – Oikawa winked at him. He had really changed. Two years ago Oikawa would had freak out of jealousy. – _Actually I have news too. I've been scouted to play pro-volleyball._ – he smiled at his boyfriends. Both were really surprised.

\- _What? Why didn't you tell me?_ – Iwaizumi was the first one to talk.

- _I was waiting for Tobio to be here too, to tell you both_ – Tobio beamed at that

- _It's amazing Tooru! Congratulations!_

\- _I would still be studying, and the team is a 3rd division, but it's really good anyway. I would leave the job at the coffee place though, since this would be my new job, and I would have to quit the Uni team_.

\- _We won't be rivals anymore! Who's ass I'm gonna kick now?_ – Iwaizumi joked.

They had celebrate that night to Oikawa's good news and new future. One that he once thought he wouldn't have. And the next day they celebrated Kageyama's 18th birthday.

Sooner than anyone expected it, Karasuno was back ot the Tokyo's gym. Two years ago no one knew who they were. This year the other teams looked at them with fear.

They took the first game, then the second, the third…Kageyama thought they had lost on the second set of the semifinal against Itachiyama (Sakusa's old team). But they didn't. Karasuno's spirit was hard to break. They won and advances to the finals. No matter how it ended, they had made it. Their training plan had been completed, and they made it till the end.

Their last game of High School started with his killer serve. He could feel the people cheering for them. Karasuno's former teammates, Nekoma's former and recent team, Fukurodani, Seijo's former team. All their friends. Their families, they were all cheering. They had to make them proud.

Their last game of High School ended with a perfect quick minus 2 tempo synchro attack from the back. The same one that had gotten them to National's the first time.

The judge called the game to end. Karasuno had won. Kageyama felt his knees wobble, but before collapsing he felt a body pressed to him, arms around him, and hair on his face. Hinata had jumped him to hug him. And soon he was in the middle of a group hug with the others third years, and then the second, and the first. And all the team ended up crying on the floor.

The emotions were too much, and he couldn't stop crying. Even hours later, on the same noodle place they went every year, with everyone celebrating with them. He still felt his eyes wet. He had seen the tears on his soulmate's eyes, and on his former senpai's too. They had made the dream come true.

He posted a picture on instagram. But it wasn't one just from this game. It was a collage of the three years at Karasuno. Three different teams. ‘ _Thank you for this three years. Thank you for being the family I never had'_

Oikawa had been on his cellphone all night, and when Iwaizumi questioned him, he said that they would find out later. They got the instagram notification of a tag later that night.

It was a picture of Kageyama on the floor, crying, with Hinata hugging him, and a long text written under it.

_No one knows how to describe happiness. I think this picture is the best description that would always come to my mind. I started playing volleyball when I was a little kid. Thanks to that I met **@HaIw94** who would end up being my soulmate a couple of years later. I had big dreams. Some of them came true, and some not. I am a volleyball pro-player now. That is one of the dreams that came true. The first time I had to face that not all dreams come true, was when I met **@VolleyballFreak** . He was a genius in full growing. And I was jealous as hell. I made wrong decisions and acted on a way that I'm still ashamed. Because all I could see in this little genius was my dreams being shattered. Years later life decided to give me a second chance (and Tobio too). I was met with a face that I had learned to associate with pain and hate, once again. Somehow, for reasons I still can't comprehend, this volleyball maniac gave me a second chance. And slowly, I started to see more that shattered dreams on that beautiful face. I started to see love, and hope, and a determination that was scary as hell. But a good scary. At that time I dreamt of Nationals. A dream that would be shattered by the faces you see on the picture. By then, I had already learnt that there is way more than what meets the eye, and that there is no worst enemy, than yourself. I had blamed so many times this young setter for my broken dreams, and I hadn't even once thought about his dreams. How many times had someone else broken his dreams? I like to think that I got somewhat a little more mature since that day. I learned that reaching your dreams doesn't mean instant happiness, and that you can be happy by sharing the moment with someone who's dream just came true. I've seen the first case, and I lived the second one. I still see the pain I inflicted in my soulmate's eyes even when he had just made his dream come true. And I still feel the overflow of happiness I felt watching the person I love reaching his dream. This may have been my dream years ago, one I never reached on my own, but instead of the jealousy I thought I would feel, I feel even happier than if I had won. I've seen you went through hell this last years, I saw you work hard day after day. I've seen all the effort you put in everything you do and everything you love. I have no words to describe how happy and proud of you I am right now. I used to think you were here to ruin my life, and now I don't even want to imagine what my life would be without you by my side. By our side. I love you way more than I can explain._

Kageyama felt the tears on his eyes again. Tooru had never voiced anything of what he had just wrote. He was still staring at his phone when another notification appeared.

It was a picture of him, teary eyed, receiving his medal. The description read:

_I'm not as good as **@TooRulz** writing my thoughts, so I'm gonna do it short. **@VolleyballFreak** you have no idea how fucking proud I am of how far you've come, of all you've achieved and of the person you've become. I wanted to thank you for giving us a second and third chance and letting us be by your side. I love you with all my heart_

Kageyama couldn't be any happier. It was probably one of the first times he really felt all the love around him, all the people who care and didn't doubt them one bit. He was truly happy and ir wasn't because of the game.

The last weeks before graduation were coming and everyone was freaking out. Yachi was training the new girl who would become the official manager. The third years were still deciding on the new captains and at the same time trying not to panic while thinking about the future.

Hinata and Yachi would be traveling to Brazil so Hinata could train there. He planned on playing beach volleyball for a while to learn new things.

Tsukki and Yamaguchi had been accepted at the same University as Iwaizumi. But they wouldn't be playing Volleyball anymore.

Kageyama had been scouted by the Schweiden Adlers. A very important volleyball team from 1st division. Thankfully, they train in Tokyo, so he would have no problem moving in with his soulmates.

Their Kouhais threw them a farewell party on their last practice, as it was tradition. They had announced the new captains and both Yamaguchi and Kageyama had given a few words to the new team.

\- _Just make us proud. And keep Karasuno's new reputation on top. Make everyone forget what the clipped birds were._

They were leaving the team in good hands.

Both the Iwaizumi's and the Oikawa's family came to the graduation ceremony. As did all their former senpais.

\- _Shouldn't you be at your former Kouhais graduation ceremony?_ – he asked the former Seijo's captain when he saw them.

\- _Yours was more important. They would understand_ – was Oikawa's answer.

They had all gone to Oikawa's place for a little party, just like two years ago, but this time Hinata and Yachi had been invited too.

\- _You could have at least send a picture of your face to pretend, you know?_ – was Kunimi's jokingly accusation at the lack of captains at their graduation. Kageyama laughed.

\- _Told ya…_ \- he muttered.

\- _So…already scouted by the V-ligue huh?_ \- asked Mattsun to Kageyama, who just smiled an nodded. A mix of annoying and jealous noises were heard from everyone else.

They had a great time. Not all of them would be going to Tokyo, so they promised to make a reunion at least once a year, with the other teams too.

The day before he had to got to Tokyo he had made an important decision, buy he needed to check with his boyfriends first.

\- _Are you sure?_ – was Iwaizumi's only question, but he was still tense.

\- _Yeah, it's for the best_. – he was serious about it.

\- _Okay, but at least let us come with you_ – said Oikawa.

And so he went to his old house and knocked on the door. His mother opened and her expression was of pure shock. Kageyama gave her his apartments keys.

\- _Here. Up to tomorrow I'll be moving away, so here are the keys. The apartment is already empty. Your money would not be needed anymore as I am already on legal age and got a well payed job._ – he said what he needed to, and turned to go away, but heard Iwaizumi said something else.

\- _The threat is still present though. If you ever show your face, you'll be sued. Goodbye_ – and that's how Kageyama left the last part of his traumatic past behind.

Life in Tokyo had been easy to adapt. Oikawa would go to practice with his team in the morning and had classes on the afternoon. Iwaizumi would go to work in the morning and had classes on the afternoon. And Kageyama would go to the gym in the morning, and practice on the afternoon. He was the one with more spare time so he would clean the house and go grocery shopping anytime he could. But Iwaizumi was the one who usually cooked dinner, since he was the first of them to return home. They got into their domestic routine very quick and it worked perfectly for them.

Mattsun and Makki lived near them, so they would visit often. Yamaguchi and Tsukki would come sometimes to visit with Iwaizumi after school. Kageyama would meet for coffe with Akaashi and Kunimi often.

Kageyama has been surprised when he found out that Hoshiumi and Ushijima were on Schweiden Adler too. Oikawa had been pissed. Iwaizumi had laughed for 15 minutes at the irony and the karma.

Kageyama had joined the National Team to represent Japan on the Olympics when he was 19. His boyfriends couldn't go with him due to their responsibilities, but they didn't miss a game on TV, and neither did any of their friends.

Oikawa's team had gone to Brazil for a training camp and he run into Hinata there. They had sent a very confused Kageyama a picture of them playing beach volleyball.

Iwaizumi had gone to the US for a couple of months to make his practices for collages with a Japanese trainer that was working there.

Kageyama kept playing with the Schweiden Adler until his retirement. He had traveled a lot due to his job, but they got used to the distance. It never became a problem.

Oikawa kept playing for a couple of years until he had to retire early due to his knee's old injury. After that he became a literature teacher at collage.

Iwaizumi graduated and started to work as physical therapist with different teams until he opened his own therapy center for athletes.

Kageyama had finally got his happy ending


End file.
